Chuck and Blair's to do list
by Cryzzel
Summary: A list of To-do’s Chuck and Blair naturally go through while they’re getting together..… until the end. Set after 2.10.
1. Chuck and Blair holding hands

**Summary:** Just a list of To-do's Chuck and Blair naturally go while they're together… until the end * **winks *** Happy drabbles in times of need. Set after 2.10

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode.. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** I will be finishing my other fics no worries. It's just that I was pissed off at 2.10 giving us NO CB or even mentions at all so I got pissed and it was her birthday. So chap 1 will be set after the 2.10 party. Plus I had a couple of chapters for this lying around, lol. Don't forget to review for love!

Thanks to Fefe for beta-ing for me. Kisses!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair Holding Hands**

She tried not to sulk but was failing miserably as she sat at the corner of her bed in amidst her presents. Sure she had tons of gifts and okay, maybe it wasn't her real birthday but she was annoyed that Chuck hadn't gotten there on time. In fact, he hadn't even made it to her party.

"You're 10 minutes late."

Chuck stood at the door and eyed her, "But it isn't even your real birthday."

True. Chuck had a point. She didn't really have a valid reason to be mad at him because her birthday was a week from now.

"It doesn't matter. It was a party and you should've been here. I invited you. I actually invited you to something for once and you fail to turn up. When I DON'T invite you, you gladly crash my party.

"I was caught up with stuff." he told her. He had had issues with Humphrey and his dad. He hadn't forgotten about her party, but he had been too caught up in everything else. After his talk with his dad, he had quickly rushed to her place. He didn't think being 10 minutes late was such a big deal especially since it wasn't even her real birthday.

But apparently with Blair, everything was a problem.

"I'm sure you were. There's no reason for you to be here now. It's late and I'm tired. You can go." she said bitchily. Alright, she knew why she was mad. Her entire party had gone well (with a few minor glitches). It had been fun and all, but the only thing she wanted was him and he hadn't even come to the party.

She should be happy now that he was here, but she felt like he had forgotten completely. What surprised her though, was Chuck's less than reluctant attitude towards her nagging. He just shrugged tiredly and agreed with her.

"Well, fine. As you wish m'lady, it is after all your _birthday_." Chuck said, as he turned around to walk out the door.

Clearly he was annoyed and she wasn't about to call him back. She wasn't. So what if he looked breathless, like he had just run up many flights of stairs? So what if he had a box (that looked very much like a present) with him. So what?

Did she care?

No. She didn't.

"Chuck, wait."

Okay, maybe she did. Plus he looked tired…

"Took you long enough." he smirked.

"I just want my present. After you give it to me you can go." she told him curtly. It was a lie though. She didn't really care if he hadn't bought her anything. She just wanted him to be with her.

"What? Not even an invitation to sleep over? Where are your manners?" he teased.

Blair sent him a glare, "I'm not in the mood to entertain you Bass."

"Rough day?" he asked her, as he took a seat next to her on the bed. She was painfully aware of his close proximity to her.

"As always. Now what did you get me?" she just wanted to get it over with and escape him because whenever she was this close to him, all she wanted to do was touch him.

"Impatient are we?" he grinned. "Don't get too excited, it might not be something you expect."

"Trust me, I didn't expect anything that happened today."

"Not even me?" he asked, giving her a naughty smirk.

"Do I have to remind you, you're 10 minutes late to my birthday?"

"Do I have to remind you, it's not your real birthday?" he countered back.

"You know what? I don't want your present anymore. Take your box and your Basshole self with you."

It was then that he decided to open the box. It shut her up instantly and all her anger at him faded away.

A Harry Winston choker. Blair almost choked when she saw it. She had wanted a Harry Winston choker but she didn't think she'd actually get the wreath necklace because it was extremely expensive. It was sold at a price of $78, 000.

"How…how…" she touched it gently while it was still in its box. The freshly cut jewels felt lovely under her fingertips.

"How? I'm Chuck Bass." he answered her simply, with his signature smirk lacing his features. He was pleased that she liked his gift. He was also pleased that it had gotten him out of trouble.

"Are you insane?" she looked at him, her fingers refusing to let go of the necklace.

"For you, yes." He gave her a devilishly handsome smile that melted her to the bone. Taking the necklace out from the box, he proceeded to place it around her neck when suddenly she stopped him.

"No, I couldn't." she said again, instantly remembering what she had said a year ago.

"Yes, you can." The same answer escaped his lips. "This time with good reason." he assured her. She looked at him, her brown eyes interlocking with his; her eyes silently questioning him.

She wondered if that good reason was because they both had insanely genuine feelings for each other and this was just Chuck's way of confirming that. She longed for his confirmation but all she got from him was a silent answer.

A smile.

She smiled back as she allowed him to continue placing the necklace around her neck. It felt so cool and lush around her neck. One of her hands went up to touch the bright jewels.

"You're so beautiful." he commented, looking at her. His hand came up to touch the necklace and their hands brushed. She missed his touch; that was for sure. It always gave her a tingling feeling. Like the year before, she automatically held his hand in hers and stroked it.

For a few minutes, they basked in the moment, their eyes transfixed on the necklace.

"Chuck…" Blair said, interrupting the moment when she noticed something that had just occurred to her.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her.

"Look, Chuck and Blair holding hands." She gestured to their joined hands in happiness. It didn't feel awkward nor did it feel forced. It had just happened naturally without either of them thinking about it.

Chuck looked down at their joined hands and it felt so good, so real, so natural… He smiled softly at her, trying not to smile any wider at her expression. Blair looked back at him, happy that he hadn't pulled away

Yeah, so they were holding hands. And they kept their hands intertwined. They were silent for a couple of minutes, both of them staring at their hands. They were sharing a sacred moment, right here, right now.

She loved this moment and she didn't want for it to be disrupted.

"This feels familiar." he told her as he rested his forehead on her shoulder and planted a kiss there. Blair smiled. It did feel familiar. Just a year ago in this same position, they hadn't been in love. They had had carnal urges and maybe a teensy bit of feelings for each other…

But this was different. It was different because they both loved each other but couldn't say it because they weren't ready. Blair sighed a little. But that wasn't the case. She was as ready as she could ever be whilst Chuck…

She sighed again, breaking the moment.

"Is the romantic atmosphere too much for you Waldorf?" Chuck teased.

"Huh?" Blair looked at him as he pulled back from her.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't know what romantic is, Bass." she said, lying out of her mouth. Oh she knew exactly how romantic he could be.

He chuckled; quirking a brow, "Really? Shall I jolt your memory for you?" he asked her as he leaned closer to her face. Blair's heart thudded against her chest.

Oh my God is he really going to do it?

They hadn't kissed since the time they had promised each other to wait. After that, all they had done was a great amount of talking and texting; doing their usual flirting yet bitchy bantering… Slowly building up a relationship which they both saw but wouldn't admit or embrace.

But they hadn't kissed, which bugged her. She was like a bitch in heat every time she was around him. She kind of hated his idea to wait, but loved it for the values that it held. Who would've thought Chuck Bass would be capable of anything…

Including love?

"Will you?" she asked, her eyes pleading for him to kiss her. They both stared at each other for the longest time, thinking about the same things; thinking about kissing each other and taking each other right then and there. It was obvious in both of their eyes.

Then Chuck bowed his head.

"This is tough Blair." he told her sincerely. "I suggested we wait, but it's hard being around you so much and not doing anything."

"Then do something!" she told him, unaware of how desperate she sounded.

He looked back at her, his eyes beautifully serene. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I went back on my word. If I kiss you now, I won't leave."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?"

"Then you wouldn't be my lady."

She sighed, taking in what he was trying to say. He was right. They had promised to wait. Were they ready to say those three words? She was, but Chuck… Chuck was being difficult as always. Thinking about him strained her mind, so much that she was unaware when her mouth emitted a yawn.

He laughed at this, "Long day I presume."

"Ugh you don't know half of it. My mother is dating a gnome! And he's a hugger Chuck, a hugger!" Without missing a beat, she began complaining to him. He chuckled.

"Is there some plotting we need to do?" he asked her. This time, he was stroking her hand to calm her down.

"Not yet. I managed to make peace with him. As long as he doesn't pop into my life constantly, I'm alright. I will be alright. I just…can't believe my mom is dating a smurf!" She breathed in, "I am Grace Kelly." She started her mantra, "Grace Kelly is me."

Chuck looked at her, puzzled, and then proceeded to laugh again. "And I'm Cary Grant." he teased her.

Blair glared at him and hit him, "Out!" she shouted.

"What? Grace Kelly doesn't shout. It's so un-lady like. She asks."

"She orders, fool. Now out!" she pointed to her door.

He laughed again as he stood up and felt her push him towards the door. Before she shut the door in his face, he leaned down, grabbing her hands so that he could pull her against him and capturing her beautiful soft lips. When their lips met, they both felt like they had gone to Heaven. The feel of their lips on one another was bliss. They had both missed it and it was clear that they both urged for more from the other. But Chuck, trying to be the better man, pulled away, leaving Blair breathless.

"Happy birthday, Blair." he told her softly before turning to leave. He didn't even let out a crude remark about how today wasn't her real birthday.

Blair smiled as she watched him walk away.

Well, this would definitely top whatever she had planned on her REAL birthday next week. That was for sure.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck & Blair Holding hands **Check.**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck & Blair going to the movies.


	2. Chuck and Blair going to the movies

**Summary**: Just a list of To-do's Chuck and Blair naturally go while they're together… until the end * winks * Happy drabbles in times of need. Set after 2.10

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode.. So, it belongs to the respective creators. The song moon river isn't mine either.

**A/n:** Thanks and love to Feef & Lynnie for the beta and ass kicking! This idea as originally done with Ashley so much kisses to her too! And for the reviews everyone! Much appreciated with love.

**~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair going to the movies**

Oh, Chuck wasn't happy, that was for sure. The day had been going smoothly for him until a certain minx had texted him. He'd sprinted from 5th avenue to her place, forgetting he had a limo to jump into. Luckily, he was only a street away from her penthouse.

"You…brought…me…for…what?" he said slowly at first, trying to grasp what she had just said.

"You heard me Bass. Do you have a hearing problem or something? Shall I type it out for you?"

When he'd run to her penthouse and up the stairs to her room after he'd gotten her so called emergency message, he was half expecting bad news. What exactly, he didn't know. But seeing her on her bed, all comfy and perfect, just...just pissed him off.

He heaved once, then twice before looking around and seeing that the place was perfect – nothing was out of place. Even after finding her on the bed holding a DVD in her hand… He half expected her to faint or something. You know, half expecting the emergency to happen just a tad bit later.

He stared at her incredulously when she told him exactly why she had texted him.

"You...you..." He put both hands on his hip. His right side was stitching from the run. "You...called me for WHAT?!" he nearly shouted, but managed to cool down a notch. He breathed in and out.

He rubbed his forehead with a hand, the other still on his hip. "Let me get this straight Waldorf...." he paused, "You.... brought me here to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with you?"

"Yes…I don't have anyone to watch it with. It's my movie day and none of my girls could make it. What's the problem with that?" she asked defiantly, like what she'd just told him wasn't wrong in any way whatsoever.

He just stared at her, looking clearly annoyed. He'd run all the way here, worried to death, and for what?

BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S.

....

...............

......................

"....", he turned around abruptly, "I'm going home, and I'm watching Breakfast_ in_ Tiffany." He walked towards the door.

He was annoyed. Then she was annoyed – he was leaving her to watch…watch porn?!

And she didn't need or want to know that her favourite movie was so closely associated to a dirty movie!

"You are disgusting." she told him. He turned around abruptly to stare at her, and she looked back at him so damn smugly! Like what she'd just done was life saving to man-kind and he was the bad guy!

"Who do you think I am? I'm not one of your annoying giggly friends who cater to your every whim even though they hate doing whatever it is they're doing with you." he huffed. "Why don't you call someone who cares about… about dumb movies and ask _them_ to watch it with you."

"It is not dumb!"

"I'm sorry," he started mockingly, "Was I on your speed dial under 'list of friends to torture'? If so you can erase the speed dial. I was in the process of chatting it up around the block with some nice girls from Chapin when you called me for this false alarm."

She bristled at this, but kept her cool. "So, you'd rather spend time with a bunch of cheap Louis Vuittons over me?"

He wanted to laugh at her unbearable jealousy, which she needn't worry about in the first place. Chuck kept his word; he would never cheat on her even though technically they weren't officially together.

"Never. I always pick the real and original Manolo Blahniks even if their heels are so sharp it's enough to kill." he smiled down at her.

Blair smirked, "It's rare that you find boyfriends…well technically, a boy who is a friend, who can understand the same lingo as women." Blair was amazingly proud of herself to have caught such a Bass from the sea.

"Is that the best you can do Blair? Because you had no one to watch it with?" he looked at her, bored. He walked up to her bed where she was sitting.

"Or did you just come up with that lame excuse just to see me?" he put a knee on her bed to bend down close to her face, making sure there wasn't much distance in between them.

She tried to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

"Ugh please. No one was available. And since we're friends, what's the harm?" she challenged him.

"You're right. What IS the harm?" He flashed her his signature smirk, the one which she'd fallen madly in love with. The smirk that had disgusted her once upon a time, and now it just made her insides melt.

"So are you up for it, friend?" she asked.

Chuck looked at the DVD, then at her. "Well…" he moved his face closer and Blair's breath hitched. She never even bothered pulling back. He raised a finger to stroke her bare arm up and down, sending shivers down her spine.

"Watching the artistic values of old movies…" his finger slid up to her neck and down her collarbone, his eyes transfixed on hers.

"And watching two people who are so very different yet alike cross paths…" his lips touched her neck. Blair moaned a little.

"Having a stubborn lady make her leading man chase her everywhere…only to have them both fall in love." he bit her neck softly. Another moan escaped her lips.

"Having them go through many trials and tribulations, only to end up happily ever after…" his lips grazed up her cheek to her ear where his tongue flicked her earlobe. Blair's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"No."

His abruptness snapped Blair out of her fairytale moment.

"What?"

"I'm not going to waste 10 hours on a movie that bores me to death. We watched it when we were kids Blair; even then I just did it to impress you since Nate himself couldn't bear watching it." he told her. She gasped.

"You acted like you liked it! And it's only one and a half hours long!"

"Act, being the key word. Hated, being the right word." he smirked. "I'm going to go continue my chat with the Chapin girls now."

"What?!" She nearly screeched.

"They offered me their numbers. Such friendly girls." he winked at her. "Have a good day, Waldorf. I know I will."

"MOTHER CHUCKER!" she screamed as she threw her alarm clock at the door Chuck had just managed to close before it hit him in the face.

**~*~*~*~**

_Come on. Don't be mad._

_-C_

_Go die._

_-B_

_Just meet me. U'll like it._

_-C_

_Never._

_-B_

_Really? I'll keep on waiting here._

_-C_

_Wait 4ever cause I won't be there. I hate u._

_-B_

_Don't torture me. I'm dying._

_-C_

_GOOD. DIE._

_-B_

_I'm waiting._

_-C_

Blair's initial plan was to ditch him and make him wait there forever. But in the end, her conscience got the best of her. She shamefully and angrily met him at the street he wanted to meet her at. She saw him wearing a bright orange autumn coat, waiting for her while he smoked. He looked so good even in this cold weather.

He heard her heels click on the floor and smiled when he saw her. She didn't look too happy though, as he had expected.

"Blair." he smiled.

"Make it quick." she snapped. "I don't have all day."

He chuckled and extended his hand out for her to take. She looked down at his hand and then back up at him.

"I'm not in the mood for this Bass." she told him tiredly. After his stunt this morning, she truly didn't have the mood to play with him. He just smiled and kept his hand out for her to take. It took her a minute to think it over. They were outside, it was chilly, and Chuck had something subliminal planned for them.

She took his hand.

"I'm still mad at you." she huffed.

"I know." he told her, and gripped her hand as they walked into the theatre.

Blair found herself in an empty movie theatre.

He had bought out the entire cinema for her, making sure he paid the guy enough to keep people out. Sure enough they were the only ones in the whole theatre. The red velvet plush covers and walls made the place look more elegant than those normal cheap movie theatres that neither of them had ever been in.

"Okay what are we doing here? It's not because we're going to do any friendly activities here, that's for sure." she announced once she was done looking at the place and realising no one else was going to come in.

Chuck, feigning hurt, looked at her, "Now really, would I pass up a chance to take advantage of a woman in an empty theatre?" He smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes at him… as if! Chuck had made it clear that they weren't even going past second base!

"Then?" she asked impatiently. She would've been more excited to use the large empty space of the theatre for reciprocal lovings, but that wouldn't be possible.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, the big screen beeped, and the film started playing.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day._

Blair gasped when she heard it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the opening credits for her beloved movie.

"Chuck and Blair going to the movies." he whispered into her ear as he came up close behind her. Blair turned around and saw Chuck smiling down at her. Her heart swelled immensely and she felt like she could cry with happiness right there and then.

She loved him. She loved him so much.

Chuck could see it in her expression and it warmed him so much. Screw decency. His mouth feverishly found hers, their lips touched and automatically she responded. She let him taste her as she gladly tasted him back. He always tasted like scotch, smoke and surprisingly something sweet…like sugar.

His large hands rounded her waist and he pulled her against his hard body so that there wasn't any more space to breathe in between them. Blair's hands came up, gripping his face, so that she could crush her lips against his with even more fervour.

Both of them instantly felt the scorching heat of each other as Moon River played on the big screen in front of them.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way._

While still kissing her, he swept her off her feet, bridal style.

"Ah, Bass!" Blair giggled. He smiled at her as he took a seat in one of the chairs and settled her on his lap. "Don't think this will get you out of this morning's trouble." she warned.

He grinned so very near her face, "Of course Ma'am." he nodded. Pfft. Such lies. It got him out of trouble alright. He couldn't bear being with a pissy Blair all week.

"And never ever talk to Chapin bitches."

"Why would I?" he asked, giving her such a handsome grin. Damn it, Blair thought. He knew he was off the hook!

He kissed her lips again.

_Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see._

"I hate this movie." he told her after they had finished kissing and she laid her head on his chest as the movie started.

"I love y-," she stopped herself from saying it, "you accompanying me to see it." she finished.

_Phew, that was a close save Waldorf._

He smiled at her, "Maybe after this we can watch my favourite movies."

"Sounds good." Blair said against his lips, her hands stroking the back of his neck. He grinned mischievously at her words.

"As long as it has nothing to do with exposed anatomies, I'm obliging."

Oh crub.

** ~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies** Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures.


	3. Chuck and Blair Taking Pictures

**Summary**: Just a list of To-do's Chuck and Blair naturally go while they're together… until the end * winks * Happy drabbles in times of need. Set after 2.10

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode... So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** This is TOO long to be drabbles. This I have realized. Lol. Oh well, grace me with reviews to tell me if its to your liking. Thanks to Courtney & Feef for the beta and Lynnie for ass kicking.

~*~*~*~*~

**Chuck And Blair Taking Pictures.**

"Blair tell me the truth. I'm your best friend." Serena suddenly asked. They were both sitting out at the school courtyard in the morning.

"Tell you what?" Blair asked. Her attention was on this purple book she was writing in.

"I don't know… stuff you tell your best friend? Important stuff?" She was doing the grill your best friend thing again.

"There's nothing to tell." She told Serena easily. Like really what was there to tell?

"No I mean recent stuff, that's been… floating around?" She ignored Serena and continued writing in her purple book. She had no idea what Serena was getting at and running around in circles bored Blair.

"Blair what are you writing are you even listening to me?" Serena asked making Blair snap her head up.

"Huh?" she quickly closed her red and purple organizer. "Oh... nothing… nothing just listing…. A bunch of… stuff to do." She told non-chalantly as she placed he well manicured hands under her chin.

"Stuff to do? Like what?" Serena asked.

"Don't you have another certain artist boys' life to ruin?" Blair asked.

Serena sighed. "I don't think it's working out."

"Shame." Blair said no trace of sympathy in her voice. Blair didn't get Serena's choice of men. They were all weird. Not even the slightest bit sexy… unlike Chuck. He was in every way sexy. She didn't know if she and Chuck were working out, per say but she knew they were _so on_.

"Anyways don't you want to tell me your day yesterday?" Serena prodded again.

"Yesterday?" Blair suddenly lighted up. "No…oh, not really." She said but a smile crept on her face.

Her mind drifted off to yesterday….

_Blair was sitting on Serena's bed, reading another edition of vogue. She was waiting for her best friend, who hadn't come back from her date with her new boy toy. They had plans to go shopping that day._

"_Missed me, Waldorf?"_

_Blair didn't have to look to know who it was. But she did anyway. Anytime she could see him, she'd take the chance._

"_Actually no." she told him with a playful smirk. "It's kind of obvious since I'm in Serena's room and not yours."_

_He grinned as he walked over to her, "But you might be in Serena's room to tease me. You know how I like tainting my step sisters' humble abode. It's a perfect rush."_

_Blair wasn't supposed to laugh. She was supposed to be disgusted and appalled. But she laughed instead._

_Flash._

_Blair stopped laughing and eyed him. _

"_You're beautiful when you laugh. I decided to capture that" he told her. She blushed._

_He snapped a picture of her. At first Blair didn't mind. Then he took another one. She glared at him and put a hand up to her face. But that didn't stop him from annoying her with the amount of flashes he threw her way._

"_What the hell are you doing?" she asked him. "It was cute the first time, now you're reminding me of Serena's new creepy boy toy."_

"_Testing out my new camera. I bought a new one for a stupid project." He took her, swinging his camera in his hands, boringly. _

"_Jacobs told us to take a picture of what… life is or what life means to you. Capture a thing that shows your essence." Chuck told her. Blair blushed when he explained what his assignment is about. So he decided to take pictures of her? Did that mean she was considered his essence? Or was she just jumping into her fairytale realm again?_

_He smiled at her and took another picture of her._

"_But it's a stupid project." Chuck said as he checked back his pictures, popping Blair's bubble. "How the hell do you 'capture' essence? Or what life is." He shrugged, "For me life is money and pleasures that it brings me."_

_Somehow his reply pissed her hell off, and the best thing was, she knew WHY she was pissed off. She just fumed at him, and kicked his shins for leading her on, even if that honestly wasn't his intention._

"_OW! WALDORF! What the hell!" he howled gripping his shins. "Woman! It's not like you kicked me with cheap flats! Manolo's are murderous!"_

"_It should've killed you then." She hmphed and turned around to leave. Serena was late and must still be making out with her new boy. So whatever. But Chuck grabbed her from behind, kissed her cheek and snapped a picture of them._

"_Bass!" she cried out in surprise. She whipped around to see him grinning at the picture he just took. _

"_We make a perfectly good looking couple." He commented as he looked at this picture. Blair stood next to him and saw the picture he just took and they looked amazing together._

_They looked at each other and smiled._

"_Shall we take another?" he asked. And this made Blair extremely happy. She nodded. Chuck Bass asking her if they could camwhore together, that's just unexpected! He's doing things with her that they both never would've imagined doing together before._

_They both crashed Serena's room. She wasn't coming home soon anyway. Blair received an apologetic message from Serena who was with her new boy, asking to reschedule._

_It was good timing though, because all Blair wanted to do the entire day was take pictures with Chuck. They were both extremely vain, knowing how beautiful they are. Therefore taking pictures together was like a new found hobby._

_She kissed his cheek happily and he'd snap a picture._

_She wound her arms around him._

_Snap._

_She poked his cheeks and they both smiled._

_Snap._

_She touched his cheek and kissed his lips._

_Snap._

_Chuck just took pictures of every angle they were in. After each picture they both checked it to keep it or not. Most of the time they kept it, because something in their heart tugs whenever they delete a picture. They only did it once and somehow they felt weird about it. Like erasing any part of their… present pictures was a sin or something.  
_

_They were having fun just goofing around and camwhoring until a certain point when Blair's head was on Chucks shoulder as he scrolled through the few hundred pictures they took in the last hour._

"_You're honestly so beautiful." He told her. Blair was always a sucker for compliments._

"_You're not too bad yourself, Bass." She grinned as she looked at the pictures on the digital camera._

"_We're picture perfect." He said in a really low voice, and Blair had to agree again. They were really beautiful together. It wasn't just the fact they looked good together, but for once in pictures, Blair looked genuinely happy, and Chuck didn't look all too broody or lonely._

_They were both…. Happy. That's why they both loved the pictures so much. She looked up at him and at the same time he looked down at her, their faces so very close to each other._

_It was getting so hot and they still couldn't tear their gaze off each other. Chuck knew to be the better men and was ready to turn away when Blair grabbed his head and she smashed her lips against his and in between pants and kisses she occasionally bit his lip._

_Snap._

_His lips passionately responded back with her own powerful ones and he let her hands touch any part of his body as he was clearly helping himself._

_He pulled her blouse over her head and proceeded to capture her lips._

_Snap._

_Chuck never failed to take pictures at the right exact moment. He was a pro at this, Blair was sure._

_It was like sex… just more artistic. It was artistic sex. Crazy things were going through Blair and Chuck's head right now, and all they wanted to do was feel each other. It was way too long. Too much touching and flirting, but never all the way._

_They abandoned the camera as they grabbed at each other like their life depended on it._

"_Blair." He said in between feverish kisses. "Blair." He whispered, trying again to snap them both out of it. But Blair wasn't listening, and Chuck's resolve was lessening by the minute._

_But their promise. They had their promise._

"_Blair." He said harshly, ripping his lips away from hers. And it ripped his heart apart too._

"_Chuck. No." She wound her arms round his neck and pulled him down again, so she could capture his lips._

"_Blair, no." he pulled back and this frustrated Blair._

"_Fine! But I need to know where we stand Chuck. Why can't we do the things we want to?" She asked him as she untangled herself from him. If he didn't want to have sex with her, at least all she wanted was to know how long she had to wait. "What are we?" She didn't know what they were. They did everything that lover's do, but what are they exactly?_

_He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He didn't like conversations like these because he didn't know what to say. Even if he did know what to say, it might not please Blair and that bugged him._

"_We are what we are Blair." Chuck said simply._

_This angered her, "I want a good answer."_

"_I can't give you one!" he answered her angrily. Blair was quiet because of his outburst._

"_Not yet at least." He told her softly._

_She didn't know what to say. They were ambiguous. They kissed, flirted, touch, talk… but she didn't know if they were friends, lovers… nothing? She wondered what other people though of them. She didn't have a clue about their relationship, how about in the eyes of other people? Maybe somehow it made sense to them._

"_Okay." She nodded. She slid off Serena's bed and fixed her clothes. She had to leave now. It was awkward sitting around him after that._

_She fumbled trying to fix her clothes and she felt Chuck move behind her and wrap his arms around her. He kissed her neck ad buried his face is the softness of her hair. It didn't erase the fact they just fought a second ago but it sure did make her feel warm. She relaxed back into his arms. It was just perfect being there._

"_I'll send you the pictures later." He told her._

"_Oh you're going to keep it?" she asked him cheekily._

"_Of course. What else would I use to uhm… well, relieve myself with?" he asked her with the naughtiest smile on his face. She scrunched her face up._

"_Oh god. Don't tell me what you do with my pictures in your free time. I prefer not finding out." She slowly eased out of his embrace and turned away to go home before he told her even more stuff…. Like instead of using her picture, he smells her clothes or something._

_Come to think of it… she did leave her clothes in Serena's closet just in case she had sleepovers…._

"_I'm going." She told him._

"_Blair." He called out, and she turned around only to get blinded by the flash as he snapped a picture of her surprised._

"_BASS! You creep!" she screamed. He chuckled. "ERASE THAT."_

"_It actually brings out your eyes more." He said checking the picture. He showed Blair and she was appalled at how she looked. She hated candid pictures. _

"_ERASE IT!" she lunged to grab the camera but Chuck was too quick for her._

"_Standing here Blair, you don't have to shout."_

"_I was not shouting!"_

"_You're doing it again."_

"_Ugh." She threw the nearest magazine she could grab and threw it at Chucks head and turned away to the elevator before she got a chance to see it hit his head, even if it would've brought her great joy._

"_You have terrible aim."_

_BASSTARD!_

"BLAIR!" Serena shouted into Blair's ear, shocking her out of her thoughts. Blair looked around and glared at Serena.

"Serena!" she shouted back, "Could you be any louder?"

"I DID call you out more than once! You were day dreaming again! What is going on in that mind of yours! You were smiling and it was creepy!"

"No… thing." Blair said again looking like she got caught eating cookies out of the jar.

"Really? Are you sure it isn't Chuck?"

Blair stared at Serena, mouth agape, "What?! No! Serena the last thing on my mind is Chuck. I've better things to think of." She lied.

"Uh-huh" she quirked a brow.

"Really. Now can we drop this subject?"

"Not yet. Are you or are you not dating Chuck?" Serena asked straight out. She was tired of her stepbrother's and best friend's charade. She wanted to know whether they were downright dating or not.

"Dating Chuck? Do you see me dating Chuck?" Blair asked her exasperatedly.

"I don't know you tell me." Serena eyed her suspiciously.

"What's with all this grilling?" Blair asked, annoyed.

"Do you really not know?" Serena asked.

"Know what?" she asked puzzled. "Someone's been using too much cheap Target products for her hair lately?"

"Where's your phone?"

"I-…" she thought about it and checked her bag, crap, it wasn't in there. "left it at home. Why?"

"Weren't you curious as to why everyone is gaping at you?" Serena asked Blair.

"Because I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm supposed to be gaped at." Blair said flippantly, waving her hand like everyone was SUPPOSED to look at her because it was human nature to do so.

"B, it's not the Blair is wearing something amazing look. It's the gasp it's another scandal with Blair look." Serena told Blair in a low voice.

Blair's eyes widened as she looked up to see everyone in school walk by and look at her suspiciously and some people who were standing around were looking at their phones and whispering to each other.

Blair looked at Serena, "Are you sure it's not the stare at Serena because she has some scandal up look?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"How unfortunate for you." Blair said. "What did I do now? Wear Chanels winter line before anyone else does because I get first call on that? Being a designers daughter has its…" That was when Serena snapped her phone open to show Blair a picture of her in Gossip Girl. "OHMYGOD!"

Correction.

A picture of her and Chuck on Gossip Girl's bog. Kissing. She had her right hand on his cheek and they looked like they were going at it with each other.

**C&B at it again? Is this for real or is this just another flavor scandal of the week?  
**

_They say once you know your ABC's you know everything. But I guess not. Apparently our very own B and C can't keep their hands off each other. My oh my, are they or aren't they? They've been laying low as of late. However, since C is well C, I figure B is just another flavor of the week. Did Queen B really let herself be used by the one and only UES womanizer? Maybe if there's more pictures than this one,(a hint to the one who sent me the picture) it'd be a blast to play the 'are they aren't they' game._

_Happy Playing UES-ers.  
_

_XOXO,__  
You know you love,  
Gossip Girl._

"And guess what Blair? It was taken close-up. Like one of you held the camera and took it." Serena said, eyeing Blair who still stared at the bog, horrified. The one day she forgot her phone was the one day she needed it the most.

She was fuming, and she was embarrassed. Her entire face was red! Serena knew Blair was going to explode so she was going to keep her mouth shut now.

"I… am going to find. Chuck." Blair said in a slow dangerous tone.

Serena nodded quickly, "I'll see you for lunch?" she didn't want to grill Blair anymore. The girl will tell her in her own time. Plus she hoped for the best for her step brother.

EW. Maybe not.

"I don't think so." Blair said. "I have someone to kill and a body to dump." She stood up grabbed her bag and headed down to Jude's.

~*~*~*~*~

"_Blair and Chuck I thought they were over!"_

"_There has to be a sex tape lying around! With Chuck Bass I wouldn't be surprised."_

"_Wow, flavor of the week, no less!"_

"_Blair and Chuck have the best scandals! I miss their news!"_

"_Chuck and Blair? Must be one of those fling things. Chucks never a one woman person."_

"_Definitely flavor of the week. If longer, flavor of the month. But that's it. Even then it's pushing it."_

Blair was going to go insane with all the gossip! She wanted to just blow up the entire student body up.

Blair stomped her way all the way to 's where she saw Chuck walking down the hallway, a bunch of his guy friends randomly saying crap to Chuck and all he did was smirk.

SMIRK.

That Basstard!

Chuck smiled mischievously when he saw her come up to him. "Well, well Waldorf. To what do I owe this pleasure for?"

"May I speak to you somewhere quiet… alone."

"So we can re-enact what we did yesterday?" he asked her sensually, his voice dropping an octave lower. It sent shivers down her spine.

A bunch of boys walked past them and gave thumbs up to Chuck who just smirked.

"Did you realize how I didn't lace that order with a smile?" she asked him dangerously, and this meant Chuck either do it, or suffer pain. He chuckled and brought her to an empty classroom. Chuck walked over to the desk and leaned against it.

"So Waldorf…. OWWW!" before he could say anything, Blair pinched the shit out of his arm. She was small but she knew where it hurt.

"YOU! You did this! You had all the pictures!" she fumed.

"I didn't do it!" Chuck told her rubbing his throbbing arm. "But you have to admit it is a pretty good picture." He nodded. "It's unfortunate whoever sent this didn't send our topless picture. Now that would get anyone's blood running."

She scrunched up her face in disgust. "SEE! Only you could come up with this!"

"It's not me." He told her again.

"Really? If so, who did? You're sick and twisted that way." She hissed.

"I gave the pictures to you yesterday." He told her. "I swear I sent it to only you."

"Really? And not to anyone else?" she asked accusingly.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Yes Blair I send pictures of us to random people just to make you life a living hell." His voice dripping with immense sarcasm. "People commented about how sexy the picture is though, how about that?"

Blair remember those pictures, it did turn her on when she was looking at it. "Yes I must admit, those are very… intriguing pictures." She nodded. "But NOT when it has been shown to the entire world!" she said loudly, not forgetting about the leak.

"Why do you worry so much? Who cares? Other people's opinion does not matter. Only ours do." He told her, exasperated.

"So? What are we supposed to tell people? That we're not together we were just fooling around?"

"Sounds about right."

She smacked his arm, "I'm not a slut!"

Chuck rubbed his arm, "No. However, you're my slut." He smirked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"UGH!" She smacked his arm again…. Hard. "You don't care! You're not worried at all! And you sent it for shit and giggles!" she said angrily.

"OW!" he let her go. "Damn it Waldorf do you WANT to kill me, if so just take your manolo's and finish me off."

She fumed, "You're pretty known in sending Gossip Girl stuff about us." She said reminding him about the time he ruined their lives by sending Gossip girl scoop about their sex life.

Now this.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, so she landed against his hard chest and into his arms, she tried to squirm away from him and he could feel how angry she was.

His hands slid down to link themselves at the back of her waist and kept her secured in his embrace.

"Hey. I didn't do it." He assured her again.

"How do I know you aren't lying? And this is all just to amuse your sick little mind? I know how much you enjoy seeing me suffer." She said miserably.

His grip around her waist tightened and his eyes bored into hers.. It bothered him that she said that.

"So I sent the picture to Gossip Girl because I enjoy seeing you suffer?" he asked her quietly, comprehending her logic.

Somehow Blair felt like taking it back because of his brooding stare on her. It was so strong, it affected her, and she automatically felt bad accusing him. Obviously whenever something went wrong in their 'relationship' she accuses him. It was just reflex.

"I won't hurt you without reason." He told her when she didn't answer him. "Now while I do enjoy messing with you some of the times, I wouldn't downright hurt you." He told her. "Ignore what they say."

"Well obviously, since you have that rep, you don't care. But I do. And I don't like being known as the girl who kisses randomly and end up on gossip girl for everyone to see! People are asking me, if I'm one of your flavors of the week…. Again! ONE of your flavors chuck! Not even THE flavor of the week." Blair was clearly upset.

She couldn't tell people she was dating Chuck Bass because they're not dating! Even she didn't know where their relationship stood. Even better yet, since Chuck Bass is a well-known womanizer, Blair is rounded with the rest of his whores, which by the way, Chuck hadn't touched in the last month! She was pissed!

His eyes softened when she said this. He figured out she wasn't mad that the picture got out… she was mad that people were calling Blair one of his 'flavors' of the week and not his girlfriend. He knew how Blair hated to be viewed that way.

And he rubbed her back to calm her. "Those pictures were only for our eyes only. And if anyone asks you if you're flavor of the week, scratch their eyeballs out and tell them you're Chuck Bass's flavor… _period_. That's what I tell the bastards who ask me if you were just another one of the girls." He looked down at her with soft hazel eyes.

This made Blair melt under his gaze. He actually told people they were 'sort of' involved? He wasn't denying their relationship (whatever that is at this point) that's for sure.

How is it possible, someone so damned like Chuck who pissed her off every other day, could make her so happy by a few simple gestures?

"It's like they're subtly calling me a slut." she told him.

He chuckled and nodded, "But you're_ my_ slut. I don't care what they say about us Blair. Only we know what's happening to us. And all I can say is, we look pretty damn good in that picture."

She wanted to fight him and stomp off angrily, but instead she relaxed under his touch and nodded. He had that magical effect on her. "I still hate you for this." She beat his chest gently with her small little fist.

"I know." He smiled and kissed her lips softly, forgetting to correct her that he had nothing to do with the leakage of their pictures.

But that was okay. As long as she was happy.

~*~*~*~*~

Blair happily bounced back to her room after spending the entire remaining hours of school in that classroom just feeling the warmth of her… well, Chuck. They spent the entire day ditching class. The same smile from when she saw Chuck until now, still evident on her face. Maybe the leakage of that picture wasn't that bad after all. Chuck clearly showed her he didn't care about what other people thought about them.

Her phone was on her table, and she went to check it. 38 messages from her friends, asking her the same questions about the picture that morning. Thank god she left her phone at home and spent most of the day with Chuck.

Her computer was still on and she walked over to check her emails. Once that was done… she checked the last message she sent.

**tips(at)gossipgirl. com**

She smirked.

Delete.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair going shopping.


	4. Chuck and Blair going Shopping

**Disclaimer**: If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode... So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** First of all wow, thanks to the response to this fic. Your feedback keeps me motivated to write! Do tell me which to do's you enjoy! Kiss! Also next update might be in a day or two I already have it done! Yay! Much thanks to Lynnie for beta. Feef, Franci and Jackie for the prompt ideas!

~*~*~*~*~

**Chuck And Blair going shopping**

"Hey, Sis," Chuck stopped Serena as she was walking into Constance. Usually it annoyed her and she would tell him to stop calling her that, but she'd gotten used to it.

"Ugh, no Chuck, no sisterly affections in the morning… or EVER!" she looked at him.

Chuck looked back, then smirked, "Is that Freudian? Cause I didn't say a word." He shrugged and stepped closer, "You know how no means yes."

"Ugh, disgusting." Serena said pushing Chuck away.

Chuck snickered and then got straight to the point.

"What's wrong with the Queen today?" he asked her. His eyes trained on Blair, who looked extremely irritated. She was pouting a lot, she snapped at everyone, rolled her eyes constantly and did stuff less gracefully than she normally did; she was pissed.

"Nothing much. That's how Blair always is." Serena said shrugging.

"No. Something's definitely bothering her." Chuck said his eyes still trained on Blair who was ignoring whatever Isabel had to say about some new gym trainer. She looked miserable.

Serena glanced at Blair and then at Chuck who was studying her from across the courtyard. She rolled her eyes; she was annoyed as to why these two didn't just get it on already. She was silently rooting for them. This wait was taking forever!

"Why don't you ask her?"

Chuck glanced sideways at Serena, giving her a less than satisfactory look. "If I could I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" he wanted to add 'don't be stupid.' But figured he wouldn't be getting much help from her if he did.

"Oh Chuck, you lovesick puppy," Serena sang and Chuck automatically stiffened. "You don't have to be shy about it." He rolled his eyes and looked away, "But since I am in a good mood-,"

"New boy giving you some?" he sneered.

Serena rolled her eyes, "No, and it's none of your business. Anyways, Blair is annoyed because her mother's new boyfriend is changing her thanksgiving tradition. And you know how Blair hates change."

Chuck looked back at Blair and his eyes softened. Serena noticed and shook her head again. She knew how much these two wanted each other and yet Chuck was so damned stubborn. They were tortured souls without needing to be!

"So, that's why she's annoyed." She shrugged, "She might get over it, who knows. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow, maybe Cyrus will back off." Serena doubted it though. The bell rang at that moment,

"Alright Chuck, see you later." She walked off to her first class of the day.

Chuck nodded, still staring at Blair. She stood up and took her books. No one seemed to ask her if she was okay. They just continued chattering as Blair walked slowly behind them.

He walked down towards the girls and back to St. Jude's.

~*~*~*~*~

Blair saw him across the courtyard talking to Serena and felt his searing gaze on her the entire time. Oh yes, she felt it alright. Part of her misery was his fault anyway, but part was because she was too engrossed in everything Cyrus. How dare that smurf move in and change everything! First he wanted to change their dinnertime. Her mother rarely had dinner with Blair and now when she did Cyrus was always with them, annoying Blair with his stupid empty chatter!

Then he wanted to fix the furniture, which Blair strong opposed. No way was he changing the house. Now her mother tells her they would be going to some restaurant that the Roses for thanksgiving. Unacceptable! Blair had always had thanksgiving at home with her mother and their homemade pie. And a bunch of other people! Not in some crowded place with everyone else!

The bell rang.

"Great more class, maybe that would help tide me over." She muttered to herself.

She took her stuff, let the girls walk in front of her and saw Chuck walking in her direction towards the entrance. He smirked at her, and somehow that made her slightly happier. She smirked back briefly before looking away snobbishly. He craned his neck to watch her strut her stuff up Constance's stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

At lunch Blair could barely eat her fruit cup. The girls were chatting about mindless things. It was an empty day yet again. She looked around to find Chuck but he wasn't in sight. Must be off smoking pot somewhere, she sighed; thoughts of Cyrus beginning to invade her brain again. Man that guy was out to get her. The bell rang again. And again she walked behind the group of fake designer friends letting them walk ahead and chat nonsensically.

He saw Blair going back into Constance's with her usual fake posse; thank goodness she was walking behind them lost in her own thoughts. He took the opportunity to slowly creep up behind her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, momentarily shocking her. He shushed her and led her to the side exit as everyone else walked back into the school.

"Come on," he said, holding her hand and telling her to be stealth as they made their escape.

"Chuck Bass, are you kidnapping me?" she whispered, following him.

"Probably. Is it a turn on, Waldorf?" he snickered as his grip on her hand tightened. Her heart soared. She didn't know why she found this to be extremely romantic. This was exactly what she needed after a long day of crap!

He led her to the side street where his limo was waiting.

"Wait! School isn't done yet!" she hissed when he opened the door for her.

"So?"

"So? So we're skipping class!" she said slightly louder than before.

"Like we didn't do exactly that a few days ago?"

She turned pink. It was mostly her fault that they had skipped an entire day of classes since she'd wanted to make out with him in an empty St. Jude's classroom all day.

"This is different! I don't want to miss school again! I have a perfect record."

"And I have a lousy one. Are we comparing?" He told her, shrugging. Blair fumed; just because he didn't care about school didn't mean she didn't have to either! "Just come with me."

"No!" She turned away to go back to class. He didn't make a move to grab for her.

"If you're sure you want to go back to class and sit there miserably." He shrugged, "Be my guest."

Blair frowned, how did he know she was miserable! Was she that obvious?! She turned to look at him, leaning against his limo handsomely.

"I am not miserable."

"Yes you are." He told her, "Come with me." He extended out his hand. "I'll make it more worth it than Peyser's chemistry class." He smiled. They both knew their chemistry had more combustion than any chem class…

So Blair found herself placing her hand in his and sliding into the limo with him.

~*~*~*~*~

"5th avenue? Chuck Bass what is this?" she asked him when the limo dropped them off in front of the most expensive shopping district.

"I figured someone needed a boost of some sort. I heard you were supposed to go shopping with Serena the other day." The day they had had their cam whoring fest. "But you didn't." He didn't finish his sentence, letting Blair figure the rest out. All he wanted to do today was cheer her up.

"Ah." She looked at Chuck in amazement, "Shopping, Chuck Bass? Has someone been reading too much Cosmo? Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me, you do it again."

"Teen vogue actually, Serena had a bunch of them lying around. And that better be a compliment."

"Somewhat." Shopping! With Chuck! Her ambiguous- maybe- boyfriend had brought her shopping! She'd never ever done this with Nate or even that lame Marcus person! Chuck did the sweetest things on earth sometimes without being so obvious! He kidnapped her to cheer her up and here she was shopping!

If she could bounce all the way to the entrance she would! In fact she did!

"One condition." He called out.

This deflated Blair's skipping mode. Of course, with Chuck there's always conditions. Always. It was never genuine. She turned around, annoyed.

"What is it, Bass?" She gave him a fake smile.

"I'll tell you when we're done." He smirked mischievously as he brushed past her through the automatic sliding door. She frowned, watching him walk past her before she hurried to catch up. She'd know at the end of the day anyways.

So Blair brought Chuck to approximately 18 stores and tried on 87 outfits… oh wait... 88 so far, including headbands. Yes headbands. Blair wore them with every outfit she picked. He would follow her to a store, stand beside her as she flipped through the clothes, occasionally evaluating his reactions.

Blair knew to put it back if Chuck frowned and if he smirked it meant he liked it. It was a silent, telepathic thing between them as the shopped. You'd think it would be awkward going shopping with your lover/ambiguous-maybe-boyfriend, but that wasn't the case at all with Chuck. He behaved himself the entire trip, only commenting snidely at her when he actually found fault with her outfits. Usually he just did it to annoy the shit out of her.

**Exhibit A.**

"_Well, what do you think?" She came out in a black multi Marc logo duoknit jacket, Slate stone multi dot lattice jersey top and a black Stuart Cosmo belted skirt._

_Chuck looked her from top to bottom for the next 2 minutes only to smirk and say, "If only it could be shorter I would appreciate it more."_

"_UGH!" she slammed the changing room door. But kept the outfit._

**Exhibit B**

_She walked out of the dressing room. Her Chanel off the shoulder plunging neckline and tight A-lined skirt was enough to make a man drool. Chuck gaped at her for the longest time before he could compose himself and find a snide remark._

"_Truthfully, I'd rather you be naked…" he drawled, walking closer to her, his hand running down her chest and made her shiver under his touch. Blair rarely wore revealing dresses like this! Was she deliberately trying to get to him? He wondered._

"_Looks like you're pulling a J-Lo." He smirked. "Such a teasing outfit. Perfect for such the temptress you are. I opt for more skin." His finger trailed back up to her chin where she pulled away._

"_I can't just wear NOTHING out in the streets Bass, unless you really want me to get ogled at." She quirked a brow._

_His jaw clicked and he glared back at her, "Fine. If you're wearing that out, wear something inside. Like a tube top." he snapped, "Unless it's for me, then don't wear anything at all." He smiled smugly._

"_God! Is nothing serious with you!" she went back into her changing room and slammed the door._

_Well she better not wear that out in public without him, he thought._

**Exhibit C**

"_Well what do you think?" she came out of the changing room again in a marc Jacobs original Admiral blue Fiona Faille dress with cherry rette belt and a golden headband. Chuck again realized how beautiful she was; anything she wore she magically made it look amazing._

_But, obviously, being Chuck Bass he didn't say that._

"_I think we should make use of the changing room right now before I go completely insane" he said in such a calm voice, a sweet smile on his lips. Blair folded her arms across her chest and jutted out her hip._

"_You're the one who kidnapped me!"_

"_Oh the torture you must be going through right now." He pointed to the massive bags on the floor next to him. And No, he didn't carry it he made his driver do it._

_Blair glared at him and stalked up right in front of his face, "For once, clear answer Chuck. Do you like it or not?" she asked him._

_Chuck stared back, his eyes trained on hers, before dropping them back down to her dress, then back to her; his gaze itself could make her melt without him touching her. How that could be possible, she didn't know._

"_Have I ever hated anything you wore?" he asked her softly. His eyes searching her face as he leaned in close to her lips. _

"_No…" she answered, their lips so close they were nearly touching. Just one more tiny move._

"_There's your answer, your highness." He said, pulling away as he smirked evilly at her. She turned red and hit him with the red clutch she was holding._

Blair finally figured out his snide and lewd comments meant he liked it, and if he just shrugged boringly he disliked it. It was funny how she'd caught on to the Chuck Bass language in such a short time. He acted bored and uninterested but it was quite the opposite. He was quite pleased to have played a part in her fashion choices. Blair had amazing fashion sense, that's for sure. But those slutty outfits… NO –unless they were for him. And he was pretty sure he'd made that clear.

All in all, Blair had an amazing time with him despite his less than helpful comments.

After all of that was done and Chuck's poor driver had to basically tow Blair's shopping bags into the car, they both got a drink at Starbucks and walked down the street. Blair didn't know where they were going because this was now Chucks turn to shop, god forbid she knew what for.

"It better not be toys." She warned.

"Waldorf, you give me great ideas sometimes. Is this why I'm so attracted to you?"

She blushed immensely at this. Damn him and his basshole charm!!! Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry."

"Someone should mind their own business." She snapped.

"Did you eat?" he asked her.

"I did."

"Fruit cup is not food." He told her as they turned around the bend.

"Oh I'm sorry. Stalk me much?" Blair figured he must've seen her eat a fruit cup again today.

"No appetite or are you just doing it on purpose?" he asked her curiously. She whipped her head to look at him.

"What?" she blinked.

"You know - diets." Chuck said bluntly. He knew what type of girls Blair hung out with. Skinny bitches that ate nothing but air.

"I… don't… don't diet….." she stuttered keeping her perfect composure. "I mean, some of us don't have the perfect body like Serena who can eat anything and still look amazing." She said gruffly.

Chuck would have none of this bullshit; she was perfect the way she was. Where the hell did this come from?

"You should try the scotch diet. Drank a bottle of scotch a week and lost 5 days out of that week." He told her, and this blew Blair into a laughing frenzy. He smiled when he saw her sputtering with laughter.

"Serena's not perfect." He told her once she calmed down. "You are." He said to her, making her melt inside. "I don't care how blonde, tall, thin or even busty, she is." he stopped then thought about it, "Well maybe the busty side does give her a plus…"

She stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he glared at her, "I really think your mission in life is to murder me."

"Oh, wasn't that a given?" she glared back.

And then his gaze softened as he stared at her beautiful face. "But you're beautiful the way you are Blair. Don't change." He told her softly.

Blair looked at him, her eyes longing for him to touch her. "I know." She nodded. She knew she didn't have to change because she had a person like Chuck who loved her. Who loves her for who she is and she didn't have to be fake in front of him to prove herself.

"Now." He said breaking the moment. Ugh, Blair put a hand on her hip and waited for what he had to say next. She was throwing herself out there for him and yet he still couldn't get a clue!

Men are stupid and dumb!

"My condition." He offered her his arm through which she linked her hand and he walked her a couple of blocks down to a store.

"La Perla?!" she looked at the place once they reached their destination. That could only mean lingerie! For his perverted mind!

"You brought me to 18 different stores."

"You kidnapped me from school!" she retorted angrily.

"You made me suffer through 88 outfits, including those headbands you tried on with the outfits."

"You brought me here!" she fumed, as she had to listen to his list of complaints. He still didn't listen.

"Therefore, you have to get a La Perla piece of my choice." He said with a dirty smirk. Blair glared at him.

"Whats the point when you're not going to see it" she said rolling her eyes.

"Who said I wont see it?" he quirked a brow. She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Can't touch can't see, Bass." She said flipping her hair as she walked into the lingerie store. He frowned and hurried after her.

"That never stopped you before." He told her in a low voice as she stopped and looked at a very seductive set of red laced panties.

"Mmm." She ran her fingers up and down the lace underwear, ignoring what Chuck said, "This looks pretty doesn't it?"

Chuck looked at it and tried to stop himself from drooling but he wasn't quick enough to stop his brain from picturing Blair in it. "It looks do-able."

Blair shot a side ways glance at him, "Really? The ravishing type?" she purposely asked. He glared at her. Maybe this was a bad idea, bringing her in here. Did he forget Blair was one seductive vixen?

"No. Not nearly." But Chuck was a strong competitor. Blair clamped her mouth shut and whipped around to find something worthy of ravishing.

He chuckled when he saw her get mad at him. He trailed behind her in the midst of very sexy lingerie. He did his own shopping in that store. No, not for a girl (most of which were clearly giving him the sexy eye.) For a nice outfit – one that fit his little vixen perfectly.

As Blair ripped the store apart for the perfect come fuck me outfit, Chuck was leisurely filing through the store, taking his own time, smiling once or twice at the girls who were interested in knowing why a man was in a lingerie store. He wasn't interested in any of the women giving him the 'I'm free, come hither' vibe. He had his own and he didn't need to piss her off any more than she already was. He couldn't help but smirk at one of the girls who was obviously trying to show off her bought goods for him.

"Liking what you see Bass?" he heard Blair's very jealous voice from behind him. He turned around.

"Not as much as what I see now, Waldorf." He said smiling handsomely at her. Then he saw what he wanted. He brushed past her and took it. It was a satin cream bustier, very much like the cream slip Blair had worn when she'd danced at Victrola… when they'd had their first night together. Blair realized this too when she saw it. It was exactly the same, jus that it was sultrier because it was a bustier with garters rather than a normal slip.

"And we have a winner." He said grinning.

"Why do I do this? I don't even like you that much!" she hissed taking the garment from his hand.

He snickered. "We both know you're lying."

He followed her to the posh red curtained changing room. He leaned against the wall as she walked in the changing room, giving him a disgusted look before she closed the curtain. He chuckled. He enjoyed this too much. He brought her out to cheer her up and it cheered him up too. He'd never trade his time with Blair for anything. He sighed as he waited outside longer than usual and it made him very impatient. Somehow his minds drifted off to seeing Blair in that bustier and it excited him.

He managed to restrain himself and not barge into the changing room in those 18 stores, but there was something about a lingerie store that just got to him. He pushed the curtains aside and saw Blair standing there in the satin cream bustier slip with garters that he chose for her. Her brown curls cascading past her shoulders, her red lips so inviting.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips. Blair was surprised for a moment before relaxing into his touch and kissing him back feverishly, demanding as much from him as he did from her. His knee came up to part her legs and all the way up to nudge her core. He kept one arm gripping her tiny waist, the other came up to caress her cheek as he kissed her like his life depended on it.

Her back hit the room wall and she clawed at his as their bodies meshed against one another.

She was already peaking.

"Promise me you'll only wear this for me." He said against her mouth. His hands slid down the sides of the beautiful cream bustier to her thighs.

"What? Only you? Now that's just greedy." She smirked devilishly as his hands rubbed the insides of her thigh. And one hand trailed up and below her bustier to slip inside her. She moaned

"Didn't you know? That was in the contract's fine print when you decided to out that Chuck Bass is taken to the entire school via gossip girl."

"Huh?" Blair's eyes widened, Chuck smirked as he abruptly withdrew his hand from her.

"I love when you're sneaky. You greedy little minx." he couldn't help but enjoy her little squirms beneath him. She was so desperate for him that he was nearly sorry he toyed with her.

But she totally toyed with him first. He's Chuck Bass, of course he figured out who'd outed the pics. And to think she was mad at him. He'd felt guilty the pictures had leaked, only to find out she'd done it! He loved finding out it was her though; it made him even more sure she was the one for him. The games they played together were too fun! No one else could compare.

How he loved this woman.

"You can finish up what you started darling." He looked down then back up at her. "I'll pay for the garments. My limo will send you home once you're.. uh…Done" he smirked.

"I. Hate. You." She gritted her teeth. She was so mad, she felt like she could strangle him with one of the bras hanging outside.

"I would say likewise. But we both know I'd be lying." He snickered and then kissed her cheek softly. "We have to go shopping more often. Consider this Chuck and Blair going shopping." He stood up and brushed the side of her cheek with his hand. "And about why you were miserable today… you'll work it out, or find a way at least. You're Blair Waldorf." He smiled before giving her one last kiss on her lips. "Have fun." He winked before sliding out and closing the curtain, leaving Blair to finish up her business.

How Chuck Bass loved shopping with Blair Waldorf. It could be their favorite hobby now.

He knew Blair would never let this go, and he'd get his in due time… so he'd be ready for it. He was scared and excited already.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving.


	5. Chuck and Blair celebrating Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode... So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** Awwww everyone thank you for the SWEET reviews. Im sorry I couldn't get to answer a lot of people's comments. But I have a throbbing headache right now and I cant get over the EPICNESS of CB in 2.13 SO SO SO SO SO EPIC, so my headache is due to a lot of things plus CB's epicness but I promise I will reply everyone cause ya'll make me happy with cute reviews!

**Note:** This story is basically made for times of need like this. So no worries it will continue being happy because we need some CB happy don't we? Again CHUCK BLAIR IS EPIC EPIC EPIC LOVE!

Thanks to Courtney for the beta.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Yes my queen. To what do I owe this phone call?" Chuck drawled, picking up her phone call. He was sitting down in his limo, outside of Nate's apartment watching the FBI go in with Nate. It was Nate's job from here on to take control of his life.

"UGH this is the worst day of my life!" she nearly shouted into the phone.

"Amongst many others." He said boringly. He was interested though to what has miffed his Queen B. He sat back comfortably, waiting for her rant. He knew Blair Waldorf, once she ranted… she ranted.

"Yes and you contributed to those many other worst days of my life!" she spat back, remembering what he did to her yesterday. He left her high and wet to be exact and just walked away. She was damned well PISSED with him. Damn him! She called him because Serena was busy with her damn boy toy and Chuck was the only one who would listen to her rant. Dorota was buying her something to drink and the poor maid's ears were red getting an overload from Blair. But Blair wasn't done yet so she called Chuck.

"To which I possibly might regret." He continued drawling. "Are you done putting the blame on me? Or shall I put you on hold as you continue?"

"Don't you dare Bass hole!" she hissed. Then she sighed, she called him for a reason and it wasn't to fight with him, even if that would take her mind off her crappy thanksgiving.

"Something's bothering you." he said, hearing her voice. "I'm here. Talk to Chuck, buddy."

"I am NOT your buddy." What the hell was wrong with Chuck? Blair looked at her phone in disbelief. So all this time, with her throwing herself at him, throwing him a line, he's still being a basstard and pissing her off. WOW.

W O W. She was already fuming because of her ruined thanksgiving and here she was talking to Chuck and he's pissing her off even more!

"Alright. Fine. Talk to Chuck, _dear_." He hated using pet names, unless they were in bed. But this was last resort. He heard the death tone in Blair's voice. It meant business. He stifled his laughter. Her heart skipped a beat when he called her 'dear' but she figured he must be doing that to shut her up or something.

"Know what? Forget I called. This was a stupid idea, and today is just terrible!" she said tiredly. Nothing was going right today. She wanted to end the conversation when she heard Chuck shuffle.

"Blair? Blair are you still there? Blair?" he asked frantically.

"Yes I am." She said quietly surprised to hear his voice panic that way.

"Seriously Blair. What's bothering you?" his voice softened, waiting for her to explain. Blair smiled on the other line. This was a voice she could talk to…

"It's my mom and Cyrus…" and she started explaining what happened that entire day up till then. With the pie, and the ring and just everything. She was miserable when she told him the story.

He nodded, not happy with this Cyrus dude, he was used to Eleanor giving Blair the brush off so the woman was forgiven somehow. "Want me to pick you up?" he asked suddenly.

Blair beamed. "Pick me up?"

"Yes pick you up, Blair." He repeated again but with a smile on his face.

Blair turned around to see Dorota coming back with her drink; she smiled widely at Dorota who blinked back at her confused. Blair was blowing a cow a minute ago and now she's all cheerful?

"Well, yeah. Sure. Why not?" she told him trying to control the cheeriness in her voice.

Chuck grinned, as happy as she was somehow. "Alright tell me where you are and I'll pick you up in 10." And after he got her location, he put down the phone, smiling.

"Arthur, we need to pick up the Queen." He told his driver. He actually couldn't wait to see her. How ironic is that? He specifically told her they can't be together, yet they act like they are together. How does that work?

Then before Arthur could back out to the street he saw the FBI bring Nate's father out and Nate trailing behind them looking really sad. Chuck frowned, "Arthur, never mind we're staying for a while." He said, waiting for the FBI to clear out before he approached Nate.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Dorota!" Blair said with a smile on her face, happier than she was before. Dorota stared at her, a little frightened with the change of attitude.

"Yes Miss Blair?" she asked meekly. Did Blair have a new idea on how to ruin Thanksgiving? Dorota was worried to know. Somehow she felt like this had something to do with Mr. Chuck, because that boy made her happy in numerous ways, and Blair didn't know it.

"It's not going to be so bad after all." She told Dorota. Her maid blinked at her. "I won't have to spend Thanksgiving at that house, and I can spend it elsewhere."

Although she doubted she and Chuck would have a dinner date Thanksgiving… that didn't happen, not with them at least. Well it didn't matter, she would be seeing him soon, and while she didn't want to admit it, he did make her smile a lot.

"But Miss Blair, your momma must be looking for you she call me again." She said pointing to her phone.

Blair fumed again thinking about her mother and Cyrus, "My mother doesn't care about me, so I don't care." She started walking away furiously, stomping her foot thinking about this. Stupid Cyrus! Stupid mother!

"Jenny Humphrey?" she trailed off when she saw Jenny being miserable at the side of the road.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_Ring ring._

_Crap._

"Hey I can't make it." Chuck said when Blair called a moment later. He wanted to call her when he realized he couldn't pick it up but he was thinking of what to say.

"Oh." Was what she said at first and somehow Chuck felt his heart just straining a little. He did want to see her. "No, that's okay. I don't care." She quickly composed herself of course. "I mean, I got picked up by someone else."

Chuck sat up and quirked a brow, "Someone else?" he went on auto defense mode.

"Yes, so I have to go, you don't have to pick me up. But it seems like you got the memo earlier than I did." Blair told him, annoyed that he couldn't pick her up but she hid that well.

"Who is this…someone else?" he questioned, "Does he make your blood run by the mere sound of my voice over the phone?" he asked huskily, not caring that his voice stepped onto the lines of jealousy.

Blair who was on the other side of the line opened her mouth then closed her mouth to grin mischievously, "Ah, maybe." She heard Chuck's teeth clench, "He's charming, and lovely. He makes my heart swell when I see him."

"Tough luck, Waldorf, you're lying I'm not in front of you." He said.

"Narcissist. I wasn't talking about you. He's nice by the way, really nice and sweet. You are far from that you Bass hole."

"Is this about yesterday?" Chuck asked, irritated.

"Obviously. Oh, he's calling me now. And we're going to eat pie. Yes. Chuck. Thanksgiving PIE. I hope you have fun with whatever you're doing since you're too busy to pick me up. Happy Thanksgiving." She put the phone down.

_Bloody bitch guilt tripped me!_

He smiled though, because whoever that guy was, couldn't stand a chance against him.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Blair had an interesting night, it went by lovely judging by the fact it started out crappy. Somehow she decided to check on Chuck, Why? She didn't know why. And she hated that before she could think she picked her phone up to call him.

She wandered into the kitchen and somehow her heart beated differently this time. It raced, and she didn't know why.

"Your pick me up finally bore you?" She heard his lazy voice from the other side of the line. She rolled her eyes. Trust Chuck to greet her in his own way.

"Not even close. It's surprisingly been a great night!" she said happily as she smiled at her dad who was in the living room.

"Uhm hm. Well I knew you'd call once he bored you." Chuck clinked his glass with his best friend. They were both in the limo and the whole thing with the captain got wrapped up.

"For your information he's amazing. And I called you to to… to…" she was lost… why did she call him?

"To…?" Chuck nudged, grinning.

Blair racked her brain, "To wish you a Happy Thanksgiving." She said quickly.

"You're lying." He said boringly.

She bit her lip, "Then I invite you to my Thanksgiving dinner." Another way out. It's better than saying 'I called you just to check on you.'

"Uh I'm kind of caught up" his looked at Nate who shook his head and mouthed 'No, its ok! Go.'

But Chuck would have none of that; he just got his best friend back.

"Really? With what?" Blair asked as she trotted over to take a fork and poke at the pie her dad brought. She was getting nervous; she wanted to eat the whole pie now. She just asked Chuck Bass to Thanksgiving dinner with her! Ugh. "You're not with family that much I know." She asked Eric a moment ago what they were doing for Thanksgiving and apparently the Van Der Basses were not having one.

"If you're too busy with your activities its fine. You don't have to come." She told him sharply.

"Pray tell what activities." Chuck quirked a brow. From the sounds of her voice she thinks he's with a harem or something.

"I'm not questioning your activities; I just said you can continue doing it." She said poking the pie and taking a chunk to eat.

"Like you and your boring Thanksgiving date?" Chuck asked.

Blair fumed 'He is not boring! As I said, he is so much more charming and lovely than you."

"You're saying I am charming and lovely then." He grinned.

"Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall." Blair told him.

"But you still hit yourself against it, none the less." He chuckled.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"We both know you're lying. We went through this a dozen times."

"Can you get off the line now; my 'someone else' is calling me."

"You're the one still talking." Chuck said back huskily.

"You're the one still holding onto the line. Goodbye, Chuck." She put the phone down.

Snap. That woman always gets him.

"I'm sorry for that Nathaniel. You know. Women." Chuck said pouring himself another glass.

Nate chuckled, "You're whipped man."

Chuck looked at Nate like he was insane and laughed nervously, "Hahaha me? Whipped. Are you joking me? Don't play games with me now, Nathaniel, that's ridiculous. We're not even together."

Nate chuckled even more at Chuck's jittery reaction to what he just said. "This makes it even more amusing. You both aren't together. But you bicker like a couple, you talk to each other like a couple… a messed up version, but a couple nevertheless… and I don't know if you notice…. But your eyes twinkle when she called you."

"Fuck, Nathaniel, are you hitting on me?" Chuck stared at Nate who laughed.

"Just saying man. I know you don't like to hear the truth, but she makes you happy. And from the sound of that conversation… Sounded like Blair wanted you there with her. You make her happy too. Just saying." Nate told him. "Another glass?" he pointed to Chuck's empty glass.

Nate didn't have brains for himself most of the time but he did have some for other people.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Blair sighed as everyone piled out. She didn't eat much today. Not like last Thanksgiving… she shuddered thinking about it. Last Thanksgiving was a sordid mess! This year it was slightly better. Her father was her, her mother… ugh even Cyrus. Plus she talked to Chuck, who of course was being an ass through and through.

What was he busy with anyway? What was more important than her? Then again why did she worry so much? She's not his girlfriend. She was just… just someone in love with him… They played games, they flirted and they just do Chuck and Blair like stuff. But what were they exactly?

People around asked her if they were together, Blair hardly had an answer. She'd tell them to sod off because it's none of their business. Chuck just breezed everyday without thinking about it. She was the only one left at the living room; she didn't know how long she sat there thinking about the idiot. It's been 30 minutes since her father had last kissed her goodnight.

"Mother Chucker." She muttered. She stood up and proceeded to go to her room when she smelled something. She went into the kitchen and saw a candle light dinner right in her house, a pie, and two glasses of champagne and a turkey with gravy and some other stuff on the table.

A thanksgiving feast for two.

Then her phone beeped.

_Still have turkey?  
-C_

Blair felt a smile creeping her face.

_Depends. Is it for eating or to throw at you?  
-B_

_Both.  
-C_

_Then yes. I have enough for both.  
-B_

At that moment the elevator dinged, and out came Chuck Bass, looking dashing in his suit. He was always in suits. It made him look so very Bond. He smiled at her when he saw her in the clearing.

"I figured I'd dump my whores and see you for Thanksgiving." He joked as he walked closer.

"And my someone else just kissed me goodbye." She said back.

Chuck frowned, "Are you serious, and is this a real man?"

She laughed as he came closer, "I wasn't lying."

His jaw clicked, "So, more charming and lovely?" he rolled his eyes as he slipped his arms around her waist, "Does he really exist?"

"Yes he does." Blair told him. Then she laughed, "And he's not standing in front of me that's for sure."

"Really then who is this figment of your imagination?" Chuck asked gruffly, keeping her in his arms.

"Behind you." She told him.

He turned around and abruptly released Blair.

"Mr. Waldorf!" he said when he saw Blair's father staring sternly at them. "Hi there. I didn't know you were in the country." He walked over to him with grace and extended his hand out. Oh Chuck could compose himself quickly and well, that Blair has got to give him. She tried to hide her laughter when her father didn't take his hand.

"Chuck Bass?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Chuck dove right into formalities. Harold didn't seem too happy to see him, and somehow he wanted to gain the mans respect. He didn't have too, but why he cared so much about his appearance in front of Harold was beyond him. Crap is his hair nicely done?

It's always nicely done!

Harold continued staring at him, and while Chuck kept his utmost cool he felt beads of perspiration starting to form on his forehead. Did Harold hate him? Like every other parent out there?

Shit, that can't be good.

Then suddenly the man broke into a wide grin and patted Chuck's back, releasing him of tension.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!" Harold said.

"Well, yes Mr. Waldorf a long time." Chuck said as Harold continued patting his back, and Chuck threw a glance at Blair who was somewhat laughing.

"And what's this? Dinner? More dinner? It's late." He saw the table and walked next to his daughter.

"I just wanted to have dinner with Blair, so I asked for Dorota's service to set the table up." Chuck explained.

Ohhh, so that's how he got everything set up here, Blair thought. Since when did Chuck and Dorota converse?!

"And why are you having dinner with my daughter… at midnight?" Harold folded his arms and looked at Chuck.

Whoa, this was like a mini interrogation.

"I missed thanksgiving dinner with Blair." Chuck said smoothly not missing a beat.

"Really? That's interesting. A friendly dinner I suppose?" he asked.

Chuck nodded, "Friendly thanksgiving dinner."

Harold looked at his daughter who was seriously enjoying this.

"Really?" he asked Chuck again.

"Daddy, stop interrogating Chuck." But her voice held so much of cheerfulness; Harold was willing to play much longer. Plus it was amusing to find the Bass boy trying to answer him in the nicest way possible.

It worried him that he was holding his daughter in an inappropriate way. Harold knew Chuck Bass. He was a womanizer, drinker and partier. But the boy standing right in front of him now was nothing of the sort. It amused him. It also amused him how happy his daughter was with him. She had told him that she had someone special to her that evening when they were having dinner.

"_So does my daughter have any updates for her old father?"_

"_You're not old dad." She laughed. _

"_I'm getting there." He smiled, "is there anything to tell daddy?"_

"_Maybe one." She smiled. "I…. have someone special in my life again."_

"_Not Nathaniel is it?" Harold asked, because if it was Nate again, he would disapprove right on the spot. Nate wasn't much of a sweetheart from what he heard. It was pretty disheartening since he knew that boy since he was a baby and Blair always talked of marrying him._

"_NO! Not him. No. Ew." She said quickly. Then this is where Harold knew this new person made her happy._

_Her eyes twinkled when she talked about him._

"_He's charming, He's… lovely. He's devilishly handsome and he knows what to say at the worst times. I want to slap him most of the time, but at the same time kiss him." She sighed._

_Harold loved that this made his daughter happy. Who is this boy? "Is he your boyfriend? Why isn't he here and why didn't I know of this before?"_

"_UGH." She gruffed, "that's where the complication comes in. He's NOT my boyfriend." She said, irritated, "But… we don't have anyone else in our lives… and I hate him for that. We can't be together because he doesn't want to change us. Is that normal?!" she asked him._

_Harold smiled, "That's pretty unusual." _

"_My thoughts exactly just even more severe." She told him._

"_But if he makes your eyes twinkle this much he must be worth it." Harold told her, and this shocked Blair._

"_Yes…. I guess so."_

And true enough her eyes twinkled for the man in front of her.

So… it was Chuck Bass of all people.

Somehow Harold knew this was different than Nate. He knew Nate all his life, and while Blair was happy with him… she was somewhat more delightful now. It was hard for him to explain it but he could grasp it. These two had something going on, and it was something good if Chuck had dinner laid out for them _in_ her house and Blair was giggling from ear to ear.

"Well alright. Just keep your hands where I can see them Chuck." Harold told Chuck and nearly laughed when Chuck's eyes widened, but he composed himself pretty quick. He is a slick boy, this one, Harold thought.

"Would you care to join us ?" He asked. He hoped to god he wasn't. Crap he didn't have strength to entertain one Waldorf let alone two!

Harold walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "No worries, Chuck. Have dinner with my daughter and just have fun." He said nodding. "Rest assured though I'll be watching you."

"Dad!" Blair patted her dad's shoulder and pulled his sleeve. "Okay enough scaring him, even though Chuck's not scared of anything unless it's_ his_ father." She earned a glare from Chuck.

Harold laughed at their silent gestures to each other and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright you two, happy thanksgiving!" He walked back down the hall to the guest room.

Blair turned around to see Chuck shaking his head.

"Your dad has mood swings. All you Waldorfs are the same." Chuck shook his head as he walked over to her.

"My dad is just a lovely charming man isn't he?" Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Very." Then he looked around, checking to see if Harold was back and spying on them.

Blair laughed, "He's not coming back. Daddy respects my privacy unlike some people." She eyed him.

Chuck still didn't believe her and checked.

"I don't really want another interrogation session."

Blair pulled him down and kissed his lips... "He won't. He had this fun for the day."

"The entire day I was thinking, who was this loser. He doesn't have a thing on me. Then when I found out it's your father, I realized, I can't contend." he told her as he stole another kiss.

"And why would you be contending?" she asked cheekily.

Suddenly they heard soft music play in the Waldorf home. Blair and Chuck stared at each other before laughing softly. Harold was such a romantic.

"You think daddy approved?" Chuck grinned close to her lips as he let their bodies sway together.

"What is there to approve?" Blair asked her eyes locked onto his. "It's not like we're together, right?"

He smiled. Yeah, that's right. He was feigning for Harold's approval even if he wasn't dating his daughter.

"But like I said Waldorf…. Maybe in the future…" and he leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. Blair tightened her hold on him as they kissed and then when they broke off she smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving Chuck."

"Happy Thanksgiving Blair."

And for once, Chuck really did have a Happy Thanksgiving.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Harold who hadn't gone into his room yet smiled at their conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were both amusing. He went to put on some soft romantic music for them to sway to. He wondered if they knew the way they talked to each other held more than just a childish high school crush.

He wondered if they were both twinkling right now. He'll ask his daughter tomorrow. For now, he had to call Roman and fill him in on this, for he felt extremely happy tonight.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping.** Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together


	6. Chuck And Blair Spending Christmas

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode... So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** Whoa, like I suck again! Sorry for the late update, Christmas and all, which reminds me. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! Even if I'm late. A long chapter for ya'll cause of my suckiness. By the way, you reviewers out there are fricking amazing! I'm glad you enjoy this fiction, and I enjoy writing it too! And I'll reply everyone's reviews in a bit promise! It's kinda obvious I didn't abandon this fic! Lol!

Note 1: I know Cyrus is jewish but they didn't really mind the whole Christmas thing in 2.13, so I just just figured I'd make a Christmas one. Song is from Hero-The asteroids galaxy, their 2.12 dancing song.

**Note:** This story is basically made for times of need like this. So no worries it will continue being happy because we need some CB happy don't we? Thanks so much to Lynnie and Feef for beta, you darlings are just too amahzing!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair spending christmas together**

_Ain't going to break one heart and you…again and again…_

_Hey hero, who are you?_

_Ain't got a hint, ain't got a clue, now give out your name._

_Going to find a way, going to find a way without you._

_But we're not the same, no never the same without you…_

Blair danced ever so closely to him. Her grip on his shoulders and his grip on her waist were enough proof they'd never let each other go, even if Chuck was still being difficult. No one would go through such masochistic love like Blair did… but that was who she was, and since she knew Chuck was the one for her, she had no choice but to go through with it. Plus, she was the only one who can handle a man like Chuck.

She smiled happily up at him, knowing that he was the one she loved and that he loved her back.

He smiled back at her with the same happiness she had on her face. They were perfect together.

"Chuck, my dad and Roman are coming down for a Waldorf Christmas." she said, remembering something. "Do you want to come?"

Blair knew that Chuck might duck out of this. It wasn't his thing. Going to parties, yes, but going to a 'family' gathering, especially one that was not his… it wasn't a Chuck thing to do. She wasn't even his girlfriend; that was the sad part.

"On account of inviting you as a friend of course." she added, just in case he might run the other way. After all, attending a family Christmas and meeting the entire family was what a boyfriend should do.

"You mean I'm invited to a Waldorf Christmas," he grinned, "With all the Waldorfs? Oh, forgive me, the Waldorf-_Roses._" he said, changing the subject.

Blair groaned, "Don't remind me about that. _Please_." She sighed and shook her head, "They're rushing into things; they barely know each other! Although, Cyrus isn't so bad."

He chuckled as he continued swaying with her, "Soft spot for the small man. No more smurf calling?" He twirled her around and then brought her back close to his body to continue swaying.

"Ugh, I know, and don't breathe a word to anyone. But I guess if he makes Mom happy, its fine. Plus, Daddy approved."

He chuckled, "Does Harold approve of everything?"

"Why? Are you worried, Bass?" she quirked a brow.

"I'm every parents dream come true." he smirked. Oh Chuck knew when to behave. He was brought up rich, his etiquette and eloquence was perfection.

Blair scoffed, "You're not exactly the 'bring home to Mother' type, Bass. What with your womanizing."

"Not applicable. Haven't slept with anyone in the last few months."

"Your drinking."

"A man needs to drink."

"Your smoking."

"Now that's just unfair."

"Admit it Bass, you won't come to my Christmas because you're Chuck Bass. You'd rather womanize, drink, smoke and party all Christmas long. That's what you did last year." Blair told him; her words creating a frown on Chuck's face.

"I'll have you know, Monaco was a fantastic getaway from the cold in New York." he told her, "And, I wasn't going to wait around to see you flaunt your _virginity_ with my best friend."

Blair flinched; she hated that moment in their life. It was such a mess. She wished she didn't have to remember all that, she couldn't believe she had just opened a can of worms. Chuck looked annoyed. And then it struck her.

"So you _did_ go to Monaco because of me…" she thought out loud.

Chuck's lips went into a thin line, "I'm glad you overlooked that." he said sarcastically. Blair figured he didn't want to talk about it, but at their current standing now, she was glad she affected Chuck that much.

She smirked, "So will this years Christmas be a repeat of last?" she challenged him, daring him to come to her family Christmas. "Unless of course, you have your own family Christmas?" She tilted her head and smiled.

He narrowed his eyes, "Highly unlikely, I think my family will spend it trying to figure out who gives the bigger alimony."

"Oh? Lily and Bart are-,"

"Getting divorced? Yes. Turns out, Lily is soliciting with her old lover behind my father's back. Bass's don't take that." he told Blair (and he was all serious when he said this). "So divorce papers will most likely be pulled out tonight." Lily wasn't in his good books as of now, in fact he hated the woman, but he'll push that aside, for tonight, he had Blair.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate." Blair said. That was Chuck's Christmas…it was as bad as last year. He had to come to her family Christmas. "All the more reason for you to come to my Christmas since you won't actually have one. Unless of course, you're planning to run off to Monaco again?" She kept her arms on his shoulders and shrugged, "Or unless you're not up for it. You know, keeping the gentlemanly façade up in front of adults."

"Oh Waldorf, I'm always a gentleman. If not the best there is out there." he grinned, his face dangerously close to hers. They couldn't even lay off the games for one night. "If that's a challenge, how could I possibly refuse?"

Blair smirked, she knew him so well. She knew what got him to agree. They were best friends, lovers and soul mates. She knew what made him tick and he knew what made her tick as well.

She continued dancing with him and laid a forehead on his shoulder.

Blair just wanted to spend Christmas with him, at least one Christmas with him.

_All I want for Christmas is you…._

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck didn't know why he took up the challenge. Maybe it was because it was a challenge? Chuck Bass never backed down from a challenge, especially not one that was made by Blair. So if he could endure this 'family' Christmas he could endure anything. As the only child and having a father who always worked, Chuck never actually had a family Christmas. He always went somewhere for the holidays (if not alone, then with Nate). If he didn't go, he went to Nate's house and stole alcohol. So really, this was new to him.

And it wasn't in his best friend's house. It was his, well, _Blair's_ house. That morning, he had called Nate to find out what he was doing, just in case they had plans.

"_Nathaniel, any plans for the holidays?" Chuck asked as he looked through his humongous closet, looking for something perfect to wear. He was going to see her father and the mother today AND the maid…so technically he had to put up a good front._

_But fuck, what did he care? It wasn't like he was her boyfriend… it wasn't like he needed approval, so screw that! But he picked out his best suit anyway._

"_Chuck!" Nate said, "Hey man, merry Christmas! Plans? Well, some. I'm spending it with Vanessa."_

"_Punky Brewster?! Since when?" Chuck asked._

"_Since the Snowflake Ball, it's a long story."_

"_You know what I'm disappointed at Nathaniel?" Chuck said solemnly._

_Nate's eyes widened, then he squinted, if Chuck was going to say something mean about Vanessa…._

"_At myself." Chuck said at last and this puzzled Nate."For missing out Punky Brewster's stunt. I can't believe I missed that."_

_Nate laughed, "Well I'm glad you didn't see it. That's one less person."_

"_Well I'm sure someone YouTubed it." Chuck told Nate and this made Nate frown._

"_If someone does YouTube it, you call me. Okay Chuck?"_

_Chuck laughed, "Sure, after I watch it a couple of times."_

_He heard Nate laugh at the other end of the line, "Well sure, just make sure your girlfriend doesn't see you."_

_Oh touché. _

_Chuck scowled, "I don't have a girlfriend. She's not my girlfriend."_

"_Keep telling yourself that Chuck. Whatever makes you happy." Since when did Nate become such a smart ass? Chuck must be rubbing off on him._

"_Nathaniel, shut up and just go hangout with Punky."_

"_Wait so what's your plans for this Christmas? Sorry I can't hangout with you, but we can after Christmas."_

_After Nate's comment about 'girlfriends', Chuck didn't even want to mention his Christmas. "I have plans."_

"_Really? With who?" Nate said knowingly, a smile creeping onto his face._

"_Nathaniel, I don't kiss and tell." Chuck said simply._

_Nate laughed, "Well you have fun with that. Merry Christmas Chuck and greet Blair for me too." he said before putting the phone down._

_Seriously, since when had Nate gathered some wit?!_

TING.

The elevator to the Waldorf penthouse opened.

Chuck walked into the Waldorf penthouse and saw the warm Christmas tree lights illuminated from the living room. Dorota bustled over to him and took his coat.

"Welcome, Mr. Chuck." she said, a bit surprised to see him there. A Waldorf Christmas was an intimate occasion. They usually had a party the night before Christmas, but this year they hadn't had one, it was family only.

"Dorota." Chuck smiled handsomely down at her. Dorota had endless doubts about Chuck, but as of late he was definitely making Blair the happiest girl in the world and he was one sweetheart last month when he called her to set up the late night Thanksgiving dinner. Also a few days ago he had called Dorota to ask what other people had gotten Blair so he wouldn't stupidly duplicate a present. Although he was made of pure win and knew to buy things that other people wouldn't think of. But he had asked just to make sure. Who would do that if they didn't care?

"Something for you too Dorota." He gave Dorota a light blue package.

"Oh!" Dorota said happily. "Thank you Mr. Chuck! You didn't have to!" she said, holding the package and shaking it a little.

"Oh, anything for my Blair's sweet helper. And mine too of course." he winked. "Thanks for the assistance."

Dorota wondered if Chuck was actually aware that he had referred to her as 'my' Blair. Blair and Chuck played an odd game, one that Dorota would never understand.

"CHUCK!" Harold boomed out when he saw Chuck walk in. Blair and the rest of her family looked up to see Chuck all in dapper in his striped black and white suit which he had jazzed up with a red and green bowtie. He looked like a wrapped up present. Blair lit up when she saw him. He came!

Wow, he came! He actually came. Now she just wanted to see how he handled the night.

Roman got to him first though.

Roman nodded enthusiastically, "I wanted to meet _the _Chuck Bass. Finally we meet!"

Blair groaned, NOOOOOO!!! He wasn't supposed to blurt that out!!!!! She remembered writing her postcard to Serena, her tears falling on the postcard whilst thinking of Chuck as she wrote angrily to Serena about him. Roman came in at that time and saw her crying. She didn't tell Roman what it was about but kept on talking about this boy who broke her heart. Before he left he saw Chuck's name and figured that out. Plus, during Thanksgiving, Harold called him and told him about Blair's Thanksgiving night which had made her glow.

Finally he had met the great Chuck Bass. The asshole and lover!

"You didn't tell me he was a dashing young man, Harold!" Roman said as he took Chuck's hand and shook it hard while patting the boy's back.

Chuck grinned, "Thank you, and that is quite the compliment Roman, coming from a charming man like yourself. With the exception of Harold of course." he grinned, making both men smile tremendously. Blair just rolled her eyes. Chuck could even charm men!

"He's charming as well! A great catch Blair!" Roman said grinning at Blair who sighed. She'd never thought she'd agree with anyone who would say that about Chuck. He wasn't a great catch as a boyfriend in general, but he was the perfect catch for her.

They both knew it, everyone knew it… including Roman! But Chuck was being… Chuck!

Chuck sensed Blair's mood and automatically went to her, "Hey." Blair looked at him.

"What?"

He smiled. And just like that Blair smiled back. She was so surprised she could just smile at random when he did! It was a trigger and she felt all weird and giggly inside. He saw the twinkle in her eye and snickered.

"Ugh, what Bass?" she asked in annoyance (but her face was far from it). She was still smiling.

"I came, do you owe me something?" he grinned.

"We didn't make conditions!" she hissed.

"It's okay, I'll just take Dorota for a month."

"WHAT? Dorota?!" What was Chuck's fascination with Dorota?

"Yes Meez Blair?" Dorota was worried again as she bustled to Blair.

Blair and Chuck looked at her. Chuck had a very naughty smirk on his face.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Blair said, and this panicked Dorota.

Roman and Harold saw this small exchange from the two of them and were amused. They were both really odd kids. They were clearly in love but weren't together. How did that work? They managed to make it work though.

At that moment, Cyrus and Eleanor came in.

"Oh dear, we made it!" Eleanor said and rushed to kiss Harold and Roman on the cheek before hugging Blair. Cyrus did the same with them. They were both surprised to see Chuck there.

"Charles!" Eleanor exclaimed, "It's a surprise seeing you here!"

Chuck grinned at her and took her hand to kiss the back of it like the trained gentleman he was.

"Pleasure to see you Eleanor."

And then Cyrus came up to him and hugged him, causing Chuck's eyes to nearly pop out. He looked at Blair who was trying to hold her laughter in. Shit. She was right. He was a hugger!

"Charles!" Cyrus said in his squeaky, happy voice. "So welcome, welcome to have you! Come, come, dinner everyone! We're starving."

Everyone bustled to the dining table.

Chuck walked up next to Blair, "A hugger."

"I told you so." Blair said grinning. "I wasn't exaggerating"

It had started off fairly amusingly. Chuck had gotten hugged by a hugger. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

Dinner was interesting nevertheless. Chuck never had to sit through a family dinner. The former Van Der Woodsen-Bass dinner was nothing like this. Everyone at the table was laughing, exchanging stories and just plain… happy. And he saw Blair in her own setting. She was happy and she talked a lot and laughed at Harold's jokes. She was absolutely stunning. It was extremely awkward for him because he had never done this before, plus he had to keep the family liking him because somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was the girl he was going to end up with. He knew who his endgame was… even if he tried denying it and pushing it to the back of his head.

He knew Blair Waldorf was his. So basically, somewhere at the back of his head he was unconsciously seeking approval from the family and from the way they tittered around him. They certainly did. Eleanor even forgot all the stories of his womanizing, drinking and smoking. She was unnaturally nice to him. Although, they didn't really pass him the bottle of scotch for the duration of the dinner. He wondered if Blair had something to do with it. Thank God by the time dessert was served he had gotten one glass, thanks to Cyrus.

The next thin he knew everyone was bustled into the living room where presents were under the tree. Chuck stood in the middle as he saw them exchange gifts. He never experienced that either. There were always toys underneath the Christmas tree, but no father… and no one to exchange it with. Just toys that he knew were bought by his father's people and wrapped up for him. He knew his father cared, and his father explained to him why he was avoiding him and that was enough for Chuck. Chuck even spent Christmas with Nate sometimes, but preferred not to because it was a family thing and he didn't like to intrude.

Plus her entire family was there, while Chuck's family was nonexistent. Well, except for his father who was up to his eyeballs in divorce proceedings and trying to make the most out of his sudden freedom from the whore from Hell; it wasn't a good Christmas back at the Bass house, that was for sure.

Blair watched Chuck who was caught in the depths of his own thoughts again. He was thinking of something, and judging by the look on his face, it wasn't a happy thought.

She walked towards him, a tiny package in her hand. "Here," she shoved the package under his nose, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Waldorf, you didn't have to," he said, frowning at the package although half of him was secretly elated to know she cared enough to get him something. "And here's yours," he pulled a tiny red package adorned in a gold ribbon from his pocket – since they were exchanging gifts and all.

"Bass, you didn't have to," Blair said smiling. But they both knew she was lying; Blair loved gifts. If she didn't get one from him he'd never hear the end of it, although truthfully Chuck coming over for Christmas was a gift enough.

He whispered softly in her ear, "Open it later."

"You too," she whispered back just before Harold came over to them.

"Chuck! We have something for you too!" Harold said happily, handing Chuck a red and green envelope.

"For me, Sir? You didn't have to," Chuck said, surprised Blair's parents had gotten him… well, anything at all.

"Why, nonsense, Chuck! Everyone in the Waldorf-Rose household receives a gift on Christmas," Harold exclaimed with a smile. "And when Blair told us you were actually joining us we were just so delighted we couldn't resist!"

Eleanor nodded as she took her seat next to Cyrus, "Of course, Charles. We haven't seen you in the house for sometime now, it's lovely having you here for the Christmas. Especially with what has been happening as of late."

"Mom," Blair glared at her mother. Trust Eleanor Waldorf to be non-discreet.

"What?" Eleanor asked. "It's not like he doesn't know what's going on in his own house, Blair, it's the talk of the Upper East Side. Besides," she smiled thinly at Chuck, "What Charles really needs now is a full, happy house." She waved a hand around as if summarizing the situation.

"And what full house it is indeed! A Waldorf-Rose party! The best kind ever my boy," Cyrus said to Chuck.

Blair honestly didn't know how to react to her suddenly smothering family. And they were definitely smothering Chuck. She wasn't exactly sure how he was handling it either. Was he disgusted? Would he run for the hills? He wasn't even her boyfriend! And they were treating him like… a… like a son.

Run. Chuck will definitely run.

But she stole a glance at him just in time to catch the warm smile he gave her family, and her heart melted. So this is what it would be like if they were together. 'Together' together. Oh, Blair had dreamt about this moment more times that she could count, but surprisingly enough this was even more perfect that she could have ever imagined.

"Well, thank you Eleanor, you know I appreciate the gesture," he smiled.

"Well then! Open the gift Chuck! Open the gift!" Cyrus gestured, he was more excited than Chuck!

Chuck wasn't used to being watched, camera at the ready, as he opened gifts. He was uncomfortable to say the least. Trying not to look like a deer caught in the headlights, he kept his cool and unwrapped the gift only to pull out two pieces of paper.

Oh now this was getting amusing.

"What?!" Blair tried to see what Chuck was holding in his hands.

"Hmm," Chuck stared at the two tickets, amused.

Blair looked from her father to Roman with huge, accusing eyes. "Dad!" she hissed as she stole a glance at Chuck. She walked over to the two men, "The kitchen. _Now_, Please."

Roman and Harold followed Blair into the kitchen as Chuck regarded at the tickets with an amused expression.

"Daddy! Roman! What is this?" Blair asked. "I just finished telling you I invited Chuck over because his family isn't having Christmas! Can't we all just be normal for him, dinner and such not… not giving him two tickets for a getaway to…to Paris!"

"Venice actually," Roman corrected.

"Venice!" Blair hissed.

"We figured since you missed Tuscany last year…" Harold started.

Blair blinked.

"That you might want to escape instead sometime next year. To Venice." Harold finished with a smile.

Blair felt her heart warm. She truly had an amazing family. Then something else crashed over her.

"He won't go," She told them bitterly. She was more worried about Chuck's reaction to the gift rather than to his father's giving it to him for Christmas.

"Why don't you ask him later?" Roman suggested. "No harm in just asking."

"Yes darling. Plus if he doesn't want to go, you could always just take the tickets and go with someone else," Harold said giving her a hug. "But I think it will be just fine. I know love when I see it. And I see it," He assured her, making Blair beam happily.

If only her father knew Chuck Bass. They all walked back out to see Cyrus chatting Chuck up about Venice and telling him all the romantic venues he just simply had to visit.

"And then onto the gondola for a sweet little trip with our Blair. Oh, it'd be wonderful!" Cyrus said.

"Don't worry Cyrus, Chuck knows his way around a romantic venue or two," Blair said when she walked in the living room. She was slightly amazed how jealous those words sounded coming from her mouth. Chuck noticed it for sure and threw dirty smirk her way. Well, knowing Chuck, who'd been to Venice once or twice before, it was clear he would have taken every opportunity to indulge in his random womanizing ways across the ocean too. God, his sperm was probably more traveled than she was - and it pissed Blair off.

"That's perfect!!!" Cyrus said. "Then it's all planned out for our lovebirds!"

Chuck and Blair looked at each other and had to stifle a smile. Cyrus was too cheery for either of them to handle.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Bass?" Blair asked after a whole session of posing for photos, which Chuck had been reluctant to agree to. But he'd been coerced into doing so and now was officially plastered in the Waldorf Rose Christmas album of 2008.

And it wasn't that bad.

"It was different, Waldorf," Chuck said. "Slightly disturbing, because they limited my alcohol intake, there was no smoking, and I couldn't touch the most stunning girl in the room without getting the stink eye." Blair laughed. So that meant Chuck loved the night. She figured he'd probably never experience anything quite like it. His father was always so cold or too busy. Even if her family was messed up, they seemed to be able to find time to just enjoy being a family…

"Open your present," He suddenly remembered.

"Oh!" Blair took it out from her jacket and was excited to open it. "As for yours," she grinned, "don't open it just yet."

"Now that's just unfair, Waldorf. Why give it to me in the first place then?" Chuck asked her when he took out his box.

She smirked, "Self restraint, Bass. I'll tell you when to open it, think you can handle that?" she asked, earning herself a glare. "Consider this is another one of our bets. If you manage to keep your hands away from that gift until I tell you to open it, I'll do anything you want."

And automatically the glare slipped from Chuck's features, a devilish smirk tugging at his lips.

"Do go on Waldorf, I like where this is headed."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing creepy or disgusting – no threesomes."

"Shame."

"No orgies."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"I'm serious Bass, nothing that would make me want to stab you with my Manolo's."

"Those damn Manolo's again." He grinned, "Fine. But anything I want, right? I must have this in writing." He flipped out his touch screen phone and handed it to her. Blair looked at him exasperatedly before signing it and handing it back to him to save.

"Now. My gift," Blair opened the box cover slowly and gasped when she saw a Harry Winston classic Diamant de Neige Pendant. It was dazzling and every woman's dream gift. Chuck spent money on her like crazy! So much so she had to remind herself constantly that she wasn't his girlfriend, though he treated her like she was exactly that. She gaped at the necklace, running her hand over the diamonds. She shivered as the coolness of the beautifully expensive stones grazed her fingertips. Chuck Bass knew what women wanted, that's fore damn sure.

"Diamonds are indeed forever Waldorf. I figured you couldn't wear a diamond studded choker on normal, everyday occasions, but no harm in flaunting a pendant right?" he took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. She looked stunning with it draped around elegantly against her pale skin. Then again you could've put a sack on Blair and she'd make it perfect. She was just that beautiful.

Blair touched the pendant and looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

And in that moment she was his. Always had been his.

"Pick a day," he suddenly told her, "any day you want."

"Day?" Blair asked puzzled. She still hadn't gotten over the necklace. What was he talking about 'day'? He held the tickets up for her for her own comprehension.

"I'm thinking spring break," he told her with a smirk on his face. Blair looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is Chuck Bass seriously considering…?" Blair asked, blinking.

"Venice is beautiful in the spring." Was all Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist.

Blair was elated. She didn't even have to ask! Chuck was initiating the first step! She was doing a samba inside but she kept her outward demeanor as cool as ever.

"Well, if you're not going to leave me stranded at the helipad again," she said with a cheeky smile as her hand traced his collar.

Chucks eyes flashed red at that. Evidently it still bothered him, what he did last summer.

"I won't" he said, his voice low and deadly serious. He looked down at her, his eyes a beautiful dark chocolate, "I promise I won't."

Blair searched his face then pressed her lips against his. Her heart swelled at an exponential rate each time she felt his touch.

Chuck didn't hesitate to kiss her back, his tongue working its magic against hers, eliciting a moan from her throat.

She needed him so much, it was as if letting him go would be detrimental to her sanity, her life. She gripped his neck tightly, pulling him down so there wasn't a thread that could be spun between them.

Chuck tightened his grip on Blair, dragging her closer against him in their embrace. His mouth explored the depths of her, hot sweet mouth. His heart beat out of his chest, against the heart that was doing the exact same thing in hers. Each touch was electrifying and they didn't even have their clothes off.

How can two people emulate _so_ much chemistry? So much desire? So much passion? It just wasn't possible. But they both felt it; both craved it. And right now, Chuck really craved it. He promised himself he wouldn't have sex with Blair until they were both ready to take the next step, but her core pressed firmly against his throbbing heat mangled all his brain and stole all rational thought from his mind.

"Blair I want to… uhm ravage you right, here right now."

"Then why don't you?" She smashed her lips against his again, wanting to get more out of him. And Chuck was willing to give more, but the thought of Harold, Roman, Cyrus and Eleanor appearing then stilled him.

This is why he preferred it when they were alone.

"Well for one, having Harold and Eleanor give me the death glare is not how I want to end my Christmas. Though it would be amusing to say the least," He told her, and he half wished he didn't care what her parents would think if they found him ravishing their daughter in the elevator.

But, unfortunately, because it was Blair's parents, he did care. Oh hell, how he cared.

"Like gave you those tickets without being fully aware of exactly what we'd be doing to each other in Venice," Blair said cheekily. Chuck looked at her and laughed. Okay, this was exactly why he loved Blair Waldorf; no one else could even compare.

"Maybe they'd thought I'd keep my hands to myself, like I did the entire evening. I did behave myself perfectly, didn't I Waldorf?" He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and it alone sent lovely shivers up Blair's spine. "I'm definitely the type of person you'd bring home to mother." He grinned coming closer to her face again. He loved being close to her.

"I know you are, you just don't want to let me bring you home," She told him easily, and she had a point. He fit into her family so easily tonight. Sure it was awkward and weird for him at first but he got used to it faster than he thought he would, and he loved their company and attention. Even if he wouldn't admit it to Blair.

But he really felt like he had a family tonight, and it scared him to say that Blair was the reason. But she _was_ his family; at least she certainly made sure she was.

He stared at her for the longest time before breaking into a smile and ever so softly kissing her lips. Blair sighed into his deep loving kiss.

"Maybe one day Bass?" she asked after their lips parted, and she locked her eyes with his.

"In the future, Waldorf," He smiled back. He kissed her forehead.

"It's not like it would make any difference though," She told him. "My entire family thinks we're together." And honestly, she liked it that way. Seemed like everyone approved. Even Eleanor!

Chuck didn't seem swayed by this, he just laughed. "Waldorf, fake acceptance is better than openly acting contemptibly towards me. And I think Roman was hitting on me."

Blair grinned, "Mmm now that would be a problem for all of us."

Chuck stopped her when he saw his limo pull up. He looked at Blair in her red coat and gave her another soft smile. Blair loved that smile… he never gave it to anyone else.

His hand brushed her already cold cheek and she let his hands move comfortably to the nape of her neck. He tilted her head upwards so that he could lightly brush his lips against hers before giving her another deep searing kiss. His lips lingered on hers for a couple more seconds before he let her go, leaving her breathless.

"Merry Christmas Blair, and… thank you."

She smiled back. "Merry Christmas Chuck," she said in a low breathy voice. She really felt like grabbing his hand and keeping him there with her, it was Christmas and it was a little bit too early to go home…

In fact it was ridiculously early to go home and be alone tonight. She held onto her necklace tight.

"Chuck!"

He stopped to see her coming down towards him.

"Well, it might seem coy and shameless of me to do this-,"

"Since when have I had a problem with that?" he quirked a brow. He loved it when she was like that.

"Of course you don't," she rolled her eyes. "Do want to see the lights in the square?" she asked. Anything, absolutely anything to spend more time with him.

Chuck pondered for a little while before smiling softly down at her.

He offered her his arm, "Shall we walk?" And she happily linked her arm through his. This Christmas had to be the best for Blair Waldorf, because she finally got to spend it with the man she loves. This is another thing to add into the books. Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together.

"Don't forget you still owe me Dorota, Waldorf."

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check.**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check.**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together (and meet the family) **Check**.

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair missing each other.


	7. Chuck And Blair Missing Each Other

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode... So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** As always thank you for the reviews! Its nice to know this story is loved! Do tell me which is your fave so far. Second of all, many people asked me about Chucks present---no one including Chuck will know what's his present until Blair tells him to open it. And when will that day come? You guys will know along with Chuck. Tee heee.

Yesterdays episode was EPIC again. I cried AGAIN. How can CB make every episode they're in SOOO epic through and through, I do not know. All I know is I am SO glad I ship them and love them so much that even if the promo and the ending totally shot me through the heart… I DO NOT CARE. Because CB is true love and no matter what you throw at them their love will NEVER EVER fade. And they will work through anything, because they're Chuck and Blair, and they love each other. Forever!

**Note:** Thanks to Court and Danae for Beta!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair Missing Each Other  
**

The start of Blair Waldorf's New Year was just CRAP.

Blair Waldorf doesn't sulk. And she won't sulk for an asshole like Chuck Bass. She just won't. She won't let him dictate her moods.

But she missed him. God she missed him so much it hurt. She was used to always have him around her everyday to bug her. But a week has passed and still no sign of Chuck Bass. Blair missed him. She missed him so damned much. And she didn't get to spend New years with the person she loves and wants the most!

Chuck's father had fallen ill lately due to the divorce and overworking so much. While the man was stubborn and still wanted to run his business, Chuck wouldn't allow even a single bit of that and decided to sit in for his father instead. Chuck knew what he was doing, a fact which made Bass senior so proud that he let Chuck do overseas business ventures for him while he stayed home and took time out. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

What pissed her off the most was that he told her just one-day before his flight that he was leaving for his fathers' business trip.

ONE DAY. One freaking day! It pissed her the hell off.

"_Why are you telling me this now?!" she asked, keeping her cool, but her voice full of venom._

_Chuck shrugged as he finished packing. "Just because this is the only time I could. I've been conversing with the old man a lot. He was pissed off with me about the whole broken down bar issue." He looked at Blair reminding her of their game that led him to get in trouble in the first place. "It's a surprise he's letting me do this. Firsthand experience." He smiled._

"_Well don't worry I'm sure your father will make you proud."_

"_Coming from my second toughest critic, that's reassuring." He grinned at her as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips…._

Blair was still angry at him at that time but since he was so happy about this opportunity she was going to let him off the hook. Besides what was she really going to say? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm going to miss you? Will you call me? Ugh, that sounded so needy.

Blair Waldorf was not needy or anything of the sort. They didn't really spend much time together. After he finished packing his father sent for him and Blair waited for Chuck in his room, but the talk took longer than expected and she slept on his bed.

And woke up only after Chuck left, and all he left her was a note. Which was thoughtful of him but it didn't stop Blair's heart from aching when she realized she missed him. It was a sweet note, and it made her laugh but she was somehow still mad at him for just leaving.

_Blair, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you._

_You look so delectable sleeping like that. Took me _

_A couple of restraints not to take you then and there._

_I'll call you or see you when I get back._

_Chuck._

But he didn't. He had lied. He didn't call her at all for the past week. Not even a word.

28 times she wanted to pick up and call him in the last week. 28 times she failed to do so. She didn't want to call him and sound like a lovesick stalker girlfriend. She didn't even text him in case he might be busy and it might be a different time zone. She wanted to though. First off she was not a stalker; second of all she was not his girlfriend. But it was like a withdrawal. She hated to admit it but she missed him.

She hadn't realized how much she needed him around, right after he was gone.

When she went to school and didn't feel Chuck there staring down at her. She always knew when he was staring at her, she could feel it. The last week she felt cold and empty when he wasn't around. He wasn't there to cheer her up, or annoy her. He just wasn't there.

So this is how it feels to have someone you love not around.

Empty.

"Blair, why so glum?" Serena asked as she sat beside Blair during lunch time at the courtyard a week after Chuck left. She was yet again with a purple book and writing in it.

"Nothing." Blair muttered. Serena took and apple and bit into it while studying her friend.

"Okay let me try again. Hi Blair, why so glum the last week?"

Blair looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"This hasn't got to do anything with a certain ass I dislike, does it?" Serena asked.

Blair looked at Serena and put on a disgusted face, "Of course not, I have better things to think about." She looked down at her book and then muttered softly but sarcastically, "Much better things than him."

"Hey." They both heard a familiar voice and looked up.

"Natie!" Serena greeted when she saw him. Blair gave him a curt non-genuine smile. He came to sit with them. "Its nice of you to finally join us!" she said smiling. She figured whatever animosity Blair and Nate had might be over by now.

"Yeah it's been a long time. Plus Chuck's not around, so there's really not many fun things to do." He grinned. "Can't really smoke with fashion without him."

Blair rolled her eyes. She was trying to get over the fact that Chuck wasn't there and other people were constantly reminding her.

Nate then chirped up, "But he's okay, having fun in Thailand right now." He chuckled. "That's like his dream come true, walking down the street and lots of girls throwing themselves at him."

Serena turned to glare at Nate like a warning light went off.

Blair's head whipped up, "What? How do you know that?" she asked.

"Hu…huh?" Nate blinked, confused.

"How do you know he's in Thailand right now? I thought he was in Singapore? And what women?" Blair gunned him with questions.

Nate looked from Blair to Serena (who shook her head).

"Ah… Uh… He didn't call you?" Nate asked unsure of what to say now, completely confused. He didn't understand the reason why Chuck hadn't called her.

Blair glared at him, "No. No he didn't call me." She said clearly upset as many things crossed her mind, then in a mili second she covered her anger up. "I mean, so what? Why should he?" she said curtly, looking away.

"I mean he called me yesterday and he---," Nate continued then quickly shut up when Serena stared and Nate and mouthed him to shush up.

"He what?" Blair eyed Nate.

"Nothing he just called." Nate said finishing up his sentence lamely and shifting awkwardly.

Blair shrugged, "Whatever. It's none of my business." She was good at covering up her feelings. But she was dying inside. How could Chuck call Nate and not her.

"Sorry Blair, I just thought Chuck would've called. I mean... welll..." he trailed off, and this made Blair curious.

She eyed Nate again, and it sent chills down his spine. Blair had this powerful evil look that Nate could never match up to. She had that same evil look that Chuck had. Nate knew these two were meant for each other. But what puzzled him was how come Blair didn't know where Chuck was? By the looks of it he didn't call.

"I mean, its you, Blair. I would figure he would call you." Nate finished. "You should try calling him and check up." He received another glare form Blair. It looked like she didn't like that idea. "Just a suggestion." And Nate quickly left the table just before he got another death glare from Blair.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Blair paced her room for one hour. One hour thinking about what Nate said. One hour trying to figure out why Chuck hadn't called. One hour just wondering. She didn't want to call him. She really didn't want to come off as needy or clingy. Chuck hates shit like that. She didn't want to come off as suffocating and like she smothered him… but the feeling of not hearing his voice felt worse that suffocation.

It took her another hour to finally give up and just call him. Like she did when she gave in and told him to meet her at Brooklyn so they could talk.

"Déjà vu." She gruffed as she dialed his number. Then she remembered how badly the rooftop talk ended. She got terrified again and wanted to hang up the phone but before she could she heard his voice.

"Hello?" he sounded tired. Shit! What time was it in Thailand?! She was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say. What COULD she say?

'_Hey Chuck, I'm pissed off you didn't call me, I think you're dead and how come Nate knows more than me?!' _Yeah right, Blair thought, she should just take it slow.

"Hello, Chuck?" her soft voice came through.

"Blair do you know what time it is?" Chuck asked groggily as he opened his eyes to look at the clock.

"No….not really." She said simply, she was shocked at his greeting. No 'Hi, how are you.' Or 'Blair, it's good to hear your voice'… or anything endearing of the sort. She felt crushed.

"Blair I'll talk to you in the morning okay?" he said yawning. "Which is night for you. Okay? I need to sleep."

Her heart crushed again.

"Chuck…"

"And I have a meeting later on."

"Chuck…" Blair repeated.

"And my dad constantly calls me, waiting for me to screw up."

"Chuck!" Blair hissed.

"Blair? What?!" Chuck asked his eyes closing and a hand over his forehead.

"Why didn't you call me?" she blurted out. "How come Nate knows more than I do?" Once Blair started she didn't stop. "I thought you were dead. A week I haven't heard from you for a week and I hear that you were walking the streets of Thailand and Hookers threw themselves at you?" When Blair was done, her eyes grew wide. What the hell did she just do? That was so Un-Blair like!

Fucking Basshole made her do stupid things! She prayed the outcome would be different than the one from the rooftop really hoped Chuck had missed her as much as she did, she hoped---

"Blair we talked about this. You're not my girlfriend. I am not entitled to tell you anything." Came his gruff annoyed voice.

Whatever she had hoped for just came crashing down in front of her. Chuck didn't even feel sorry at all. He was always hot and cold and Blair didn't know how much of it she could handle.

And this hurt Blair. It was just like he took a gun and shot her through the heart. She held the phone in her hand lightly and found that she had no words that would want to come out of her mouth. She was too shocked. She knew this is how Chuck felt but she didn't know it could be formed into words. She missed him and called him to hear his voice and all he gave her was words that stabbed her in the heart.

_You're not my girlfriend._

Of course she wasn't. Even when they hold hands like she was, kissed each other like she was, and touched each other like she was.

Did she forget who she was dealing with? Chuck Bass. Chuck fucking Bass, the man who was just fine and content with sex and only sex. He didn't need all this feelings bullshit in tow. She knew this, so why did she feel like she wanted to die?

_Because I love him._

"Hello? Hello? Blair?!" Chucks voice snapped her back into reality. "Blair, I'm sorry say something." His voice sounding oddly panicked right now.

"I- I'm here. I have to go. It's late and you're busy." She said, controlling her voice even if she felt the tears rolling down her face.

Chuck knew something was wrong and immediately called out, "Blair are you crying?"

How did he know? How did he always know what was wrong with her? How did he manage to make her cry and happy at the same time?

"Even if I am, what is it to you? I'm not your girlfriend right?" she said nastily.

"Blair" Chuck sighed tiredly, "Can we do this later? Or never?"

"UGH!" Blair said exasperatedly, "Yes I agree, Basshole. I'll try NEVER. Have fun with your hookers." she said angrily before slamming down the phone and letting her tears fall.

After every break through they've had Chuck always managed to go back to being the asshole he was born to be after he got separated from her. How could this work when he was always changing his mind about them? How much more could her heart take before it completely broke one day?

**~*~*~*~*~**

Blair didn't sleep the entire night, and this caused her to be the biggest bitch in school. Everyone felt the wrath of Blair Waldorf. She figured if she couldn't be happy no one else could. Everyone just stayed out of her way. She didn't even eat dinner. Dorota tried bringing food to her that night but Blair just ignored the food and Dorota had to take it out before it became bad.

Blair didn't even want to think about how she fell in love with such a thoughtless narcissistic man!

She finally slept after 28 hours 46 minutes and 23 seconds.

Yes she even counted all the hours since she last slammed the phone down on Chuck

She was in deep sleep when she had a weird dream. She was in another one of her Audrey Hepburn dreams. Her favorite one. Breakfast at Tiffany's… she dreamed of herself walking into the big TIffanny store and just loving every piece of jewelry they had. By her side was of course, her 'Fred'. He grinned at her, his brown eyes shining brightly every time he looked at her. They finally stopped at a counter and admired the rings.

"_Do you want this? We can have it engraved." He said grinning, as he pointed to the most expensive ring._

"_Oh why yes sir, I would truly like that." Blair said grinning. _

"_What do you want on it?" he asked._

"_Well, kind sir, maybe our names?" she asked cheekily._

"_Like what? Chuck and Blair?" he teased._

_She grinned, "Why not?"_

_He grinned back, "Why not indeed?"_

"Mmmmm." She sighed dreamily in her sleep, okay so maybe that wasn't how B.A.T went, but hell, it was her dream! She was nicely snoozing in dreamland when she felt something creeping down her waist. Blair opened her eyes and adjusted them in the darkness. Maybe she was just dreaming.

She heard a shift… then she felt something on her stomach. Blair's heart was slowly pounding. She shifted a little and felt something else, this time behind her… like a body.

A BODY?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair screamed her lungs out, grabbed her alarm clock and smacked the culprit on whatever part she managed to get in contact.

"OWWWWWW!" the culprit wailed.

WAIT! She remembered that voice!

"CHUCK?!" she whispered out loudly in the dark.

"Meez Blair?!" the door suddenly burst open and in came Dorota with broom and right behind her came Eleanor in an Eleanor original sleeping gown with Cyrus behind her holding a bat in his hand.

"BLAIR?!" Eleanor shouted in panic as she put on the light.

And they saw Chuck in a full suit next to Blair clutching his forehead, and an alarm clock in Blair's hand.

"Charles?" Eleanor blinked when she saw Chuck on the bed in pain, obviously. "When did you come in?" she asked as everyone relaxed. "We thought you were a burglar or something!"

"Yes! Exactly I would like to know that too!" Blair said as she set her alarm clock down. Chuck was still rubbing his forehead when he answered. He didn't even bother opening his eyes or sitting up.

"Evening' Eleanor, Cyrus… Dorota. And…" he opened an eye and looked at Blair, "Blair. I came straight from Thailand." He said simply. He sounded extremely tired and beat.

"Errr, I let in."

Everyone looked at Dorota who was slowly putting the broom down now.

"Well he texted me at 2am and came here. I told him Meez Blair is sleeping, but he looked tired and needed to sleep so I let him up." She shrugged apologetically. Eleanor sighed and shook her head.

"Well, next time don't scare us like that. I've only got so long to live." Eleanor said.

"Okay kids, since everything has been resolved, goodnight, and don't do anything I would," Cyrus said gracing them with his little gnome laugh before leaving out with his wife. Dorota looked at them with a nervous smile before trotting up and closing the door securely behind her.

Blair quickly turned to Chuck and bit her lip.

"Chuck, oh Chuck." Blair pushed Chuck's hand away from his red throbbing forehead and placed her hand over his forehead instead. She could feel the throbbing on her palm and she felt even worse. She rubbed his forehead gently and Chuck relaxed a little into her pillows.

"What the hell were you thinking, coming to see me now? And scaring me!" she said frustrated. She couldn't believe she hit him so hard across the head when all he did was come by to be with her.

"Mmmm, you know I like you wild Blair. But this was just uncalled for." He told her, his eyes still closed as he felt her warm hand on his thing he knew he felt a light slap on his arm.

"Ow. You weren't kidding when you said your mission in life was to hurt me." He was too tired to even rub his arm. "But that's okay. Going off on a beautiful woman's bed is how I always wanted to go."

She sighed out loudly and shuffled. This time Chuck opened his eyes and saw Blair getting off the bed. But before she could go any further, Chuck sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her hard back down until she landed against him.

"Chuck let me go! Haven't you guilt tripped me enough?" she asked squirming away from him, but Chuck would have none of that. He kept her locked in his arms.

"Guilt trip you? When the hell did I do that?" he asked her. "Okay. Sure I think I have a concussion from that blow but-," she started fighting him off again to get away from his embrace. "But." He repeated softly into her ear, his lips touching her ear. "But that's okay." He rested his cheek against Blair's shoulder, his face was facing her neck, and automatically Blair relaxed in his arms.

She missed him. She missed him so much. This is where she wanted to be after a long while.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" she asked after she savored the feeling of him so close to her. She still didn't forget what he said yesterday,

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?" he asked her as he let her go when she sat up away from him.

"You're not obliged to come back and see me." She said repeating his words. "I'm not your girlfriend remember." She said staring at the lamp by her bedside. She was afraid at what Chuck might say. He was insufferable that way. He kept on reminding her they weren't together when in reality they were doing everything you can possibly imagine a couple would do.

What he said on the phone had hurt her immensely and she felt like he didn't care at all.

"I lied." He told her as she faced him. "I missed you terribly." He confessed. "I just said all those ridiculous stuff because I was at annoyed you." She frowned. "And at me, for missing you so much. It was unnatural." He sighed.

Blair stared at him and blinked a couple of times before it sank into her. Chuck Bass missed her. And he missed her _terribly_. Holy shit. Chuck stared back and frowned.

_Crap. She's being weird now._

"Awkward silence. This is why I didn't want to tell you." He proceeded to sit up but Blair sat up quickly and grabbed his face and kissed him. Her hands were on both sides of his cheek, cupping his perfectly chiseled face as her lips softly pressed onto his lovingly.

She loves him. She loves him so much. They had an odd relationship, but whatever! As long as she had him it was fine.

Chuck might not have said it, but the way he acted, the way he used his words with her, she knew he loved her too. Chuck was surprised by her actions, but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her over so she was above him while he laid down on her bed, their lips never parting once.

His hands went under her skimpy chemise and ran up and down her thighs.

"Mmm I love touching you" Chuck said sensually against her lips as his hands went up higher until his fingers touched the lace cloth under her nightgown.

"Do you now?" she pulled her lips away from his and slid down to kiss his neck as her hands proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"You know Blair…" his hands slid up her sides up to cup her perfectly sculpted breast in his hands making her moan. "I could do this often." He said as she threw her head back as he massaged her lovely globes.

"Yeah? You can." She gasped as she rocked her hips against his clothed crotch.

He grinned when he saw her face racked with ecstasy. He truly missed her. But they had to talk.

"Are you still mad at me?" Chuck asked in a low scratchy voice. Blair was still rocking against him and she loved the feeling of his growing erection against her as his hands continued massaging her breasts.

"Huh? What??" she looked down at mind was lost somewhere between pleasure and…well more pleasure. Her head was hazy and she just wanted to touch Chuck and to feel him.

He chuckled again when she looked dazed. He stopped massaging her breasts and looked at her straight in the eye. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked slowly, his voice just barely audible.

Blair looked back into his chocolate brown eyes and sighed, "No…yes…" then she shook her head out of the haze, "I mean no."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked again in the same soft tone. This snapped Blair out of it. Chuck Bass wanted to talk? As in the major legendary assholic Chuck bass who ducked every heartfelt conversation wanted to talk?!

"Well okay…" she looked at him like it was a trick question. He chuckled.

"I'm serious." he said.

"Alright. But would you mind taking your hand off my breasts first?" she peered down to see his hands still holding onto them.

Chuck gave her a very mischievous grin. "I don't know. This is a pretty comfortable position to talk."

Blair quirked a brow and slapped his hands away from her breasts and slid his hands down to rest on her hips. She smirked and rolled off him to lie on the bed next to him and propped herself on her side on one hand to look at him.

"Trust me, if I hadn't gotten off that position, we wouldn't be talking." Blair told him matter of factly and Chuck had to agree big time.

He sat up the same way Blair did and faced her. "I'm sorry." He said at first and this somewhat shocked Blair. She knew he wanted to talk but how he took the first move was questionable. And his opening statement was good.

"For what?" Blair asked hiding a smile. She was going to make this difficult for him.

He rolled his eyes. Fine he'll play Blair's game. "For being a jerk." He said, remembering what he said to her on the phone. He also remembered her voice and how the pain showing in her voice shook through his body even through the phone. He knew when she was crying. Her tone changed, it sounded hollowed and wrecked. And he wanted to slap himself for hurting her when all she wanted to do was check up on him.

"Uhm hm…" apparently that answer wasn't enough for her.

"For being an asshole." Chuck added sarcastically. Blair grinned. "Why did you have to call me though?" he asked her. "I was doing fine until you called me."

"What do you mean?" Blair sat up straight and looked at him, "Chuck! You didn't call me or text me for a whole week I thought you were dead… or screwing some random whore. Because that's what you do!" she said matter of factly.

"So much trust in there Waldorf."

"Chuck. I'm not your girlfriend remember? So the trust issue is kind of playing out of the box right now." She said, never failing to remind him that she is not his girlfriend. "And what you said made me want to die!" she gruffed, "You _always_ make me feel like I want to die Bass! I hate you for it." She put a hand against her forehead. She hated how he made her feel.

He dictated her feelings and she hated it! And he might not even care!

"_You_ want to die? Blair, I hate the fact that _you_ dictate my feelings." He told her, his tone laced with annoyance. This made Blair look at him with wide eyes. "You want to know something that might potentially castrate me for the rest of my life?" he asked her, sitting up abruptly to face her.

"I missed you." He said, the words strained to come out. "I just thought it was weird that once I left all I could think about is you, and how I wanted to spend New Years Eve with you. How the fuck is that normal?" he asked her. "I wanted to call you. Or even text you, but I figured that would've been a little bit too… drastic?" he shrugged, "It just sounded disturbing. Chuck Bass calling Blair Waldorf to see if she's okay. Chuck Bass texting Blair every second of the day because he couldn't see her." He sighed exasperatedly when he told her this.

"I'm sorry I was a bastard on the phone, for stating out the obvious. But I couldn't sort out my feelings. When I heard your voice I was surprised and believe me somewhat happy. I heard your voice and I had to take the first plane back." He smirked, "Which I did. Took me 18 hours, but I got here."

Blair got it now. She totally got it and honestly? She was so ecstatic and overflowing with joy she felt she could burst. But being a Waldorf, she kept it cool.

"So… this is Chuck and Blair missing each other." Blair said in a soft voice, as her hand came up to caress his tired face as she summarized up both of their situations. Chuck gruffed.

"Chuck you haven't missed anyone before have you?" she asked. Her eyes searching his beautiful face lovingly.

"No. Can't you tell?" he said in a very low sexy voice as he inched his face closer to her.

"That's unfortunate." Blair said moving closer.

"Then, does the sad one gets something at least?" his face was very close to hers. "Like a kiss or two?" his lips brushed hers and she smiled before smashing her lips against his. Chuck fell back against the covers as she climbed on top of him, her lips still stuck onto his as she continued to unbutton his shirt. She smiled at him when their lips parted and he gave her a soft tired smile .

"So when can I open my Christmas present?" he asked her. "Well, it's not Christmas anymore."

"When I tell you to. Which isn't today." she grinned when he frowned. "Patience, Bass." Her hands ran up his chest as she leaned down to kiss his jaw.

He yawned, "Fine you tease." he smiled tired again before she slid down to undo his pants. Chuck was so willing today! She guessed their heart to heart 'I miss you talk' got to him. She was so longing for his touch and finally after months they were going to—

_**ZzzzZZZzzzz**_.

Sleep?

Blair looked up at Chuck and he was nicely passed out on her bed. His shirt unbuttoned his pants unzipped… and he was… asleep?!!!!

Blair sighed then climbed up to lie beside him, staring at his peaceful face. He had lovely bone structure and he looked so angelic when he slept. She smiled as her palm caressed his cheek softly. Well, he did fly all the way from Asia to the States. And he did explain his douchebaggery on the phone. And he is the love of her life.

So yeah that won him a free pass…. So she'd let him off this time.

And every other time, come to think of it.

She scooted closer to him and cuddled into his warmth. Her head rested on his chest and her legs entwined with his, while her hands over his stomach. She felt so warm and at home.

She hoped to goodness Dorota knew not to open the door early in the morning when Chuck was around… but even if she did, nothing could ruin the start to Blair's New years….

Not even Dorota's scream of surprise when she found Chuck half- dressed. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together.** Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair…._finally?_


	8. Chuck and BlairFinally?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode... So, it belongs to the respective creators.

**A/n:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and love! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside!

I don't care how the show is going right now. All I know is, BRING IT ON GG. Give us what you got! Cause I know CB is endgame! So don't effing screw with me! CHUCK AND BLAIR FOREVER!

**Note:** Thank you soooo much to my lovely great Neyney for beta. Court and Eve for being sweethearts and Isabelle for delaying (yet entertaining) me with classic movie and rooftop sex talk. Haha. Love you!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair Missing Each Other**

"So, Blair, really. Gossip Girl is still on the hunt. She's got her feelers out trying to figure out whether you and the future C.E.O of Bass industries are together or not." Penelope told Blair as the group of girls sat in their usual gathering spot in the courtyard.

Blair pretended not to hear the other girl, as her fingers typed rapidly, texting someone.

"Yes, Blair, come on, we're your friends, tell us." Hazel prodded.

Snapping her phone shut, Blair rolled her eyes. She heaved an exasperated sigh before finally saying, "Look, there is absolutely nothing going on with me and Chuck Bass." Under her breath, she muttered. "He's too stubborn."

Her phone beeped, reclaiming her attention. She reached for it smiling and quickly texted back.

"What? Blair, seriously? You're lying." Isabel said, eyes wide. "I mean you and Chuck definitely have something going on behind closed doors. Remember the pictures?"

All the girls nodded.

"And that e-blast from gossip girl about Chuck going to the Waldorfs' for Christmas." Hazel added.

"Oh and trust us, Blair, Gossip Girl had field day with that." Penelope said.

Blair shook her head, "Don't these people have lives. Come on, Christmas day?"

Another text came in. She texted back.

"Spies never take a day off, Blair." Isabelle reminded her.

"You and Chuck are now officially on the UES 'are they aren't they' radar." Hazel said.

"I know." Blair said, unimpressed with their speculation and prying. "Every day the same thing. Doesn't she have anyone else to pick on?"

"Oh, you know you love it, Blair." Penelope said, "Lately, it's only been you and Chuck, and Chuck isn't even in school most of the time!"

"His father is ILL, P." Blair said as a matter-of-factly. "Chuck's just be handling more responsibility with the company, in the meantime."

"So if you aren't his girlfriend, how do you know so much?" Hazel pushed, further annoying Blair.

"Ugh! We're friends. That's all. Just close friends. God." Blair told them. Why couldn't they shut up about it?

Another text came in. _Oh, someone was being funny today_, Blair thought as she texted back.

"Only?" Nelly suddenly chirped up, earning a glare from everyone.

"Well, Chuck Bass never misses a party. The Carlyles are having their annual bash tonight."

"Chuck's too busy." Blair told them off-handedly. Hoping it'd shut them up. In all honesty she hasn't seen much Chuck of over the last few days. He'd taken over most of his father's duties and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Not too busy for you I'm sure." Penelope said and earned a round of giggles from her peers. "He seems to show up wherever you are."

Blair tried not to smile at this, it was so very true though. It made her happy knowing that other people took note of the fact. Then she spotted Serena.

"Yes well, people always give their time to me, much like what you girls are doing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to attend to." She told them, standing up and walking towards Serena who greeted her.

"That's lame." Isabel said as they all watched Blair. "She's been spending all of her time with Chuck and doing nothing? I don't know what they're both doing, but it sure is weird."

"No one can understand Blair or Chuck logic, Is." Penelope said boringly.

"This is Blair's senior year. We can't let her go on being boyfriendless. She is, after all, the Queen of Constance." Penelope said.

"You just don't want B to keep showing up on the front page of Gossip Girl's page." Hazel said rolling her eyes at Penelope.

"Obviously." Penelope said smugly, "Ryan Neeson is the new lacrosse captain and he asked me out and it didn't even make Gossip Girl page! It was splattered with Chuck and Blair! I even pity Dan and Serena because they're not getting the spotlight."

"Well, what is there to know about Dan and S that we already know?" Nelly asked. The girls all looked at her but had to agree.

"Well, I have an idea to end this 'are they, aren't they' game." Penelope started.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Blair wasn't kidding when she told the girls that Chuck was busy. He'd received an invitation to the Carlylyes party at their hotel but had politely made his excuses. He had too much on his plate. With his father being ill, Chuck had to learn the ropes from scratch from his father's trusted board of directors and assistants. He hadn't even seen Blair at all over the past 4 days. Still he hadn't lost touch, all they seemed to do now was go back and forth, texting one another all day. It calmed him down when he was in deep pile of work and just needed a break and he had a funny message from Blair and it automatically made his day.

Today she was bitching about how idiotic her minions were. He couldn't agree more, but Blair needed her handmaidens, didn't she?

He sighed as he looked at the time. 9pm. He was still in the office. His fathers'office. He honestly enjoyed what he was doing. He was learning things that University business students didn't even have down or learn in more than four years of crowded classrooms and boring professors. Chuck was at the helm of his father's company, doing what he'd known was in his blood watching his father. It excited him to know one day he'd own and truly be in command of the empire that his father had built. He wanted to make his father and the Bass name proud. But at the same time, he knew was only still 17 and he was missing a party. Chuck Bass wasn't one to miss a good party.

Thinking of his father, he loosened his tie and reached for the stack of files he needed to go over. Chuck was skimming through pages of investment proposals and the latest quarterlies when his phone beeped. He picked it up, grinning widely.

_Party's slow. Not much going on. Think you had the right idea skipping out on this one.  
B_

_Did I? Guess a party's not quite what it should be without Chuck Bass. Right B.  
C_

_You flatter yourself too much.  
B_

Chuck grinned. Was it wrong to enjoy texting someone so much?

~*~*~*~*~

"Really, Chuck isn't coming?" Penelope asked her girls who nodded.

"Hazel asked one of the Carlylyes and they said he politely declined. Chuck doesn't miss parties." Isabel said shaking her head.

"Hm, so it's definitely Plan B." Penelope told them.

Everyone nodded and walked over to Blair. "Hey, B."

Blair shut her phone quickly, "What is it? No, I don't have contraceptives on me." She smiled sweetly, especially at Hazel.

Hazel tried not to show her distaste, "Having fun?" she asked.

Blair shrugged. "Like at any other party not hosted by me."

"Well, we just thought you should know that this entire Chuck thing is getting beyond ridiculous. It's time you met new people!" Isabel suggested.

"What? Why?" Blair eyed them.

"You know. You're the queen. And queens can't be left wondering if she's with someone or not. She has to claim and own someone." Penelope said.

Blair rolled her eyes, "I am the Queen, P. I know the rules and right now I'm not interested." She shrugged, "No one's good enough." _Except Chuck_, she thought. Annoyed with her own thoughts.

Penelope nudged Hazel to go forward and talk.

"Yes, but, you know. Its time to move on. I mean Chuck Bass is… well Chuck Bass, who knows when he'll figure out he's lost the greatest thing ever. You are after all Blair Waldorf. Don't you want to show him a thing or two? I mean that guy over there is totally checking you out." Hazel said pointing to a handsome guy at the bar staring at them with a smile.

Blair saw him, "Ugh, sleazebag." She made a face.

"Seriously, B, you need something, something." Isabel said, "Just go there, and see if you still got the girl-game."

"I definitely still have the girl-game!" Blair said, "Let me remind you that half of the St. Jude boys lobbied to be my escort to the Snowflake ball."

"Yeah and you ended up with Chuck anyway." Penelope added.

"Whom, by the way, you aren't dating." Hazel threw in.

Blair stared at them, "What is your damned point?"

"Our point is, do you really want to wait around for Chuck or, do you want to have your pick of men?" Penelope asked.

"First of all, I'm not waiting around for anyone. Second of all, I can have any man I want. I just don't _want _anyone. And thirdly, if I go over there and talk to him will you girls shut up and find someone else to annoy?" she smiled sweetly at them. Blair had a sharp tongue, and this made all the girls nod.

There was a reason why none of them went against Blair. She knew her shit and she knew who and what to poke at. And with that she turned around and headed to the handsome man who was eyeing her.

**~*~*~*~**

It was easy. The man knew who she was. Everyone knew Blair Waldorf. Once they started talking, she had him eating at the palm of her hand. She didn't outwardly flirt with him or anything, but men being men… thought every gesture meant 'come fuck me.'

For a while, Blair remembered how she used to kiss random guys in clubs for fun or for dares, and how cocky she was when she had all the men bowing down at her feet…. But now… she just didn't feel any of it anymore.

Maybe it was because she was older and these games were boring compared to what she's used to….

Maybe it was because this guy was boring!

Or maybe…. Just maybe all she had in her mind was Chuck.

Nate was walking past Blair and noticed she was talking with a guy they didn't know. He frowned and tapped Blair on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Blair, can I have a word with you." He smiled politely, earning a glare from the man. Once he had her away from the other guy, Nate asked, "Blair what are you doing?"

"None of your business." She said succinctly and huffed impatiently. "Don't you have a food drive or something to volunteer for? I'm sure your subway loving girlfriend likes that."

"This is not about me. I don't think Chuck would like what you're doing." He said gesturing towards the guy at the bar.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"You were just flirting with that guy. What do you think Chuck would say?" Nate asked.

"I don't care. It's not like Chuck and I are together!" Blair snapped at him. "So why can't I talk to other men?"

"You're not?" Nate frowned, "You two, honestly, have the weirdest relationship I have ever seen."

"Hey, you! Are you done yet? That lady was entertaining me." The man at the bar said rudely.

Nate glared at the guy then at Blair, "He's not safe, Blair."

Blair smirked, "Neither was your best friend, Nate."

Nate sighed when Blair turned around and continued chatting with the man who was bound to be trouble. Blair was stubborn when she's hell-bent on something. It wasn't Nate's problem but he had an obligation. Once in a while he did have the decency to act like a best friend to Chuck.

So, he texted him.

~*~*~*~*~

Blair realized how much this man drank! He was worse than Chuck. No wait, no one can be worse than Chuck. Chuck could drink an entire truck full of scotch. This man was downing watered down crap and he was starting to slur and move closer to her.

Uhm. No. Blair liked her personal space and she didn't like any strangers passing that line.

"Alright, you know what, it was nice meeting you." Not. "I'll see you around sometime." Never.

Suddenly his head hands grabbed her arm.

"Get your filthy hands of me!" Blair said backing away, but the man was persistent as he slid his arm around Blair's waist. "I'll scream!" Blair hissed.

"No you won't. Wouldn't that be an interesting sight? Blair Waldorf cries rape when she initiated it in the first place."

"Why you disgusting piece of--,"

"Now, now. Play nice, lovely." He said, his breath reeking of alcohol, making her want to gag.

"Get your hands off her."

Blair heard the soft, familiar voice and turned around to see Chuck. He stood there wearing the expensively tailored dark suit that had become his working uniform of sorts. Despite the situation and the guy still touching her, she couldn't help thinking how dashing Chuck looked.

"Says who? You don't own her." The guy who clearly didn't know Chuck Bass shot back.

Chuck's eyes darkened. Another addition to the Bass hit list.

"That's right Bass, you don't own me." Feeling safe from the other guys unwanted attentions, she was both thrilled and annoyed at the propriety look on his face. Blair glared at Chuck. She was tired and had maybe one drink too many and all the back and forth with him was driving her crazy. Chuck didn't own her, or even say he wanted her, so why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be at work?

"Alright Blair, that's enough." He told her, reaching out for her. Blair was so very mad at him but once he took a hold of her, the fight went out of her. His touch calmed her. They started to walk off, but her jilted suitor wasn't done yet.

The guy made a grab for Blair, snarling at Chuck, "She was with me first!"

"Hey! Let go of me you sleazebag!" Blair said, trying to escape the rough hold he had on her arm.

Chuck's voice fell dangerously quiet and his eyes darkened, "Let go of her."

But he didn't let go and Blair pulled harder to get away, crying out.

"No. What ya going to do about it?" The man leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to the side of Blair's face. The last strand of Chuck's restraint snapped at the intended offense. Before the stranger's mouth landed anywhere near that soft, pale flesh, Chuck was pulling the guy around and his fist came up to connect with the bastard's face. Pain shot up his arm in the same instance that he satisfying crunch sounded.

The man staggered back, feeling the blood gush down his nose.

Jaw firm and teeth clenched, Chuck regarded the bastard disdainfully, "**Don't. Touch. My. Girlfriend**!"

Blair whipped her head around to look at Chuck in surprise. And so did everyone else in the room.

"Ow!" Chuck cried out, grabbing his hand. He fanned his hands as he felt the throbbing, and hoped to wipe the pain out by fanning his hand about.

"Chuck!" Blair said again, wide-eyed.

"Blair." Chuck looked up to see her, and before he knew it someone grabbed his shoulders and he turned around just to get punched in the face.

Okay, so every year or two he always received punches. He was cursed or something. He turned around and punched the man back hard on the face and then his stomach, hard.

"You're girlfriend was accommodating to say the least." The man said in an ugly voice, trying to piss Chuck off. He held his stomach, bent at the middle and glaring at Chuck with calculating eyes.

Chuck seethed, "Really what would you know? Too bad you can't have her. She's mine." He said with a smirk before giving the guy one more hard punch in the face and gut.

The guy doubled over on the floor in pain and Chuck wasn't even done. Chuck kicked him hard in the stomach with his extremely expensive moccasins.

"That's for talking trash about her. Because she will never ever touch you."

Another kicked to the stomach, "That's for my face."

Another kick. "That's for my hand and ruined shoes"

And the crowd went "Owwwww" for the man's sake.

It was then did Chuck realize the flashes that he was getting from the crowd. He groaned. This will definitely end up on Gossip Girl, and before he knew it security guards were grabbing for him..

"Hey! Don't touch me. I know how to find the door and if you don't want this place shut down then you'd better get you're hands off of me." He warned them. "And I know your boss, so don't even try." They instantly let him go and Chuck walked out. Head high, nose bleeding, jaw throbbing. Another black eye already forming.

Blair ran after him. No way in hell was she leaving him alone. He just fought for her! He fought for her! And he called her his girlfriend!

He used the words _girlfriend _and _mine._

Holy hell!

"Chuck!" Blair said happily when she reached him outside.

"You!" Chuck gritted his teeth, turning around when Blair came to his side. "Woman! Please! I'm not around all the time to punch people out for you! Stop being stupid!"

Blair wanted to go over to his side and tend to her sweet lovely man who punched a guy out in her honor. But when he sprouted hurtful nonsense, she went on defense mode.

"_I'm_ stupid? _I'm_ stupid? I wasn't the one who came in here acting all alpha male and punching a man who obviously looked more buff worthy than himself!" she screamed back. "You know if you actually went to the gym once in a while, this wouldn't be a problem." She said gesturing to his bloody nose and bruised jaw. She was pissed at him, but at the same time seeing Chuck hurt so much from the physical pain hurt her as much.

She really wanted to go over to him and comfort him but the basstard was pretty irritated right now.

"If you weren't so needy, or stubborn_ I_ wouldn't have to go in there and save your pretty little ass." He pointed in the club.

"I am not needy!" she screeched. "You didn't have to come in there! Who the hell asked you to butt in anyway? I had it handled. And why aren't you still at work?"

At that moment Nate walked out with Serena and saw Chuck and Blair facing off. The two blonds didn't want to be in between the line of fire.

"Uh…. We were just… just," Nate pointed between him and Serena.

"Just leaving." Serena finished as she grabbed Nate and walked away quickly before any of them got in trouble. When it's a fight between Chuck and Blair, everyone could get sucked in.

Chuck smirked. Blair turned back to look at him.

"Can't Nate mind his own business?" Blair asked him irritated, when she figured out who called him.

"I find it amusing." Chuck told her as he used his handkerchief to wipe the blood trickling from his nose. Blair's heart automatically clenched when she saw how beat up Chuck looked. She might be mad at him for calling her needy amongst other things…

But he came tonight for her. To punch the lights out of a dumb jerk for her, he also called her his 'girlfriend'. God, she couldn't get over that!

Overall, Blair didn't have to get mad at him tonight. She knew she was just being a bitch, and she honestly couldn't hold it any longer. The man she loves was bruised and bleeding in front of her, she couldn't stand the sight, yet she found it sexy.

"I was just talking to the guy and things went sour, I guess." She told him at last.

"Blair, not everyone has good intentions. Men like that are common, so don't even_ try_ chatting up any men." He shook his head. "I was supposed to be at work."

She walked over to him and extended her hand out, but Chuck flinched back as if she were likely to hit him or something.

"Relax, Bass. Even I have more soul than that to hit you in the face." She said sarcastically. "Think you've been abused more than enough for one evening."

He eyed her and she gently placed her hand on the cloth on his nose

"Thank you." She told him softly as she dabbed at his nose, then his bruised eye.

"For what?" he asked her. "For punching a guy out because you were shameless leading him on? Just to piss me off? That was your intention right? To piss me off?" she frowned and applied pressure to his bruised eye.

"OW!" he glared at her, "Yes and while you do that, why don't you try stabbing me just to quicken my pain?"

She glared at him, "What I meant to say before you opened your insufferable mouth is… thank you," she suddenly smiled, "For being Chuck Bass." She looked up shyly at him and found him shocked for a while before his mouth curved, returning her smile.

"What can I say? Besides I'm Chuck Bass?" he laughed and Blair stroked his face with the back of her hand once before extracting her hand from his face. "Your limo's here. You better get that fixed." She told him. He looked beat up with a bloody nose and a black eye, but he looked handsome in every way to her.

"Maybe I should keep my battle scars to remind you of my… intrinsic bravery for you." He smirked naughtily.

Blair laughed, "That's up to you, Bass. It's not like I'm your _girlfriend _for me to care right?"

Chuck flinched at the emphasis on "girlfriend.". He'd almost forgotten his words in the party. In the heat of the moment, he'd said it. He'd told the guy to keep his hands off of his girlfriend. His girlfriend. A word that made him cringe when he said it, and he'd all but yelled it in a room full of people. Shit! He hadn't been thinking. It'd just came out.

"It's okay, Bass. We can forget it if you like. " She told him. "Just go home and fix yourself. Your dad will be wondering what you've been up to…getting yourself all banged up again." She smiled.

He chuckled, "He'll want to know what arrangements to make for the arraigned and the court date. Don't get in trouble, Waldorf. There's only so much of Chuck Bass than can protect you" He chuckled and opened the limo door to get in. But before he could shut the door Blair's heels clicked the pavement and she held the door open to slid in next to him.

"Since you're pretty stubborn you might just go to sleep without cleaning yourself. Then when you wake up in the morning you look worse than you do now." She explained.

"Why thank you Waldorf, didn't know you cared _that much_." He teased her. "I guess I'll take that as a gratitude for saving your stubborn hot ass."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Ugh, even beaten up you're heinous!"

"And that's why you're sitting in the same place with the same man that had the honor of deflowering you." He said with a sexy voice.

Blair's eyes widened and without thinking she swung her purse to hit his already bruised face.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW BLAIR WALDORFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!"

**~*~*~*~*~**

She took the warm, wet cloth and dabbed at his eye. He flinched from the pain, eyeing her as if she were bent on torture and murderous schemes. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, while Blair was knelt on the floor.

"Ugh, would you relax. No one's ever been convicted of deadly intent with a wet cloth!" she told him as she carefully and gently wiped the drying blood from his nose, lips and eyes.

"Really Blair? Really?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Chuck, I've already said that I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She repeated. She didn't know what else to say. She knew she hurt him a lot tonight. The purse was the last straw. "But you have to admit, what you said was disgusting!"

"But true." He muttered, he flinched back again when he earned a glare from her. Then she softened.

"I'm sorry." She said. Chuck was wary for a second but relaxed once Blair assured him she wasn't going to smother him with the cloth.

"What you did today was… sweet." Blair said as she finished dabbing away the last trace of flood on his face. His left eye was now slightly purple. His nose had stopped bleeding and his lip showed some cuts, but other than that he would be all right.

"I just had to come." He shrugged, "You were hardly enjoying yourself. It was but a crime to leave you there. You were being stupid though. I expected better from Blair Waldorf."

Blair frowned, "I didn't do any of that on purpose! He just came up to me, we talked. The girls thought it was time I move on--,"

"And did you?" Chuck demanded. It bugged him. He knew they weren't together, but he wanted to know.

"No!" she lay the cloth down. " I mean yes." She shook her head, "I don't know!" she said at last. "I don't know Chuck. I don't know what we are, so I don't know what to say."

He groaned. This conversation again. How many times could they go around and around like this, having the same exact argument—er conversation?

Because he never had a definite answer for her that's why. And he knew it.

"I know you don't want to talk about it." Blair said. "But when you came in and said I was your _girlfriend,_ and beat the guy up and said I was _yours_…. I mean, that screams something to me." She looked up at him. And his eyes darting away, unable to hold her gaze.

Blair sighed. "You tell me to wait. And we do things that people who care about each other do. And we're very territorial if you haven't noticed, Bass, you didn't have to punch that guy for me. You could've just left or not come at all. But you did. I just don't know what you want." When Chuck didn't look at her or answer her, she sighed and got up to her feet slowly.

She was confused. She was always confused with Chuck and it was tiring. She was just going to go home and sleep it off. Having conversations like this with Chuck was pointless; it was like talking to a brick wall.

She walked over to the coat rack to take her coat.

"I don't want us together until we say it." He suddenly spoke up. "It just doesn't seem right. No matter how pathetic or corny that sounds."

Blair turned around and walked up towards him.

"Chuck! I don't care! Corny or pathetic " Blair told him as she gripped the sides of his suit. "We've been running around each other for one year. One _year._ We're together, but not together. It's frustrating but…"

"But at the same time we love it too." He finished for her. He sighed. "I already told you we love the game. If we actually be together we'd just be any other ordinary person."

"I know!" Blair told him in a high voice. "I know Chuck! I know! I've memorized what you've said over and over again. And part of me… doesn't care Chuck. Why I…I…" she looked deep into his eyes and he stared back. Did she dare? Did he dare tell him?

"I just want you." Well maybe it wasn't what she wanted to say, but it was along those lines. It wasn't the right time to tell him yet.

He looked back at her and felt part of him faltering.

"Blair."

"Chuck." She held her ground as she kept his eyes on hers. "Why can't we do what normal people do?"

"Cause we're better than normal people. We're Chuck and Blair." He smiled softly. "We're better than ordinary."

Blair smiled back, "We're extraordinary." She giggled.

He grinned and kissed her on the lips. "Exactly. I don't want any of this Serena Brooklyn business."

Blair couldn't bit back her laugh this time. "Well if you think about it…." She put her arms around his neck, "They're ordinary."

Chuck moved his face so close to hers, "They're very very ordinary." He grinned as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"So we can never be like them." She assured him, "We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. What's the harm in… trying?"

"I still don't think we should be together without saying the obvious." He said. Blair sighed in exasperation. She pulled away from him.

"Well, Bass if it's obvious why don't you say it first?" she challenged him.

Chuck narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you?"

"Because I asked you first!" she countered.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "See, back to square one. Until one of us says it, we're going to be like this everyday!" Chuck lightly pushed her away and stood up.

This was a bad idea in his books. He wasn't one for… love, and commitment and crap like that. But this was Blair Waldorf. The girl he loves, the girl he couldn't bear breaking up with over something stupid and trivial. He's seen how Dan and Serena handle their relationship, and what a disaster that was with all their judging and charades, and he's seen Nate and Vanessa, well he had nothing to say about that.

He just didn't want to mess up what he and Blair had. And what they have is very real.

"We can do it for a month. If we can't stand each other, then it wasn't meant to be." Blair suggested.

Chuck put a hand on his hip and he looked at her, "And treat it like a game?" he asked her incredulously.

"I know we're over the game phase. But since you can't have it any other way, I just made it easier for both of us." She told him with a smile as she touched the armchair seductively making circle motions with her fingers, and Chuck noticed this. He felt those same fingers on the back of his neck, soothing him, turning him on.

"You and your games, Waldorf." Chuck said as he walked over to his bar and poured himself a scotch.

But Blair stood up fluidly, moving her body in a way that caught every part of his attention. She walked around him, preying on him, looking at him with her deep brown eyes. She laid a finger on his shoulder and traced her finger across his chest. Blair was being such a predator and it made him feel like a prey, and it turned him on! She moved her finger up his neck and rested her hand behind his neck.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Scared, Bass?"

Chuck smirked and grabbed her waist and pulled her body hard against his so she could feel his growing erection through his pants.

"Fine, Waldorf, but if it ends up sour, you are welcome to blame yourself." He said in a low sexy voice. "If we don't turn out like your fantasy fairytale stories you make this to be, don't bitch to me." He told her.

Blair raised a brow, "Oh Bass, whoever said this relationship was ever a fairytale? I learned that they're overrated." She kissed his lips hard, and he responded back with the same fervor. "Especially with you."

Blair felt Chuck's crotch vibrate and she looked down and then up at him, "You're mighty excited."

Chuck laughed, and took out his phone. "My phone, Waldorf."

"I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't." she said licking her lips.

Chuck wanted to just fuck her then and there. But what he got was an E-blast.

"Hold that thought, Waldorf." He said when he opened the message.

_Hello there Upper East siders!_

_I know this is long overdue but I just had to replay this video over and over again!__This time we can make no mistake.  
They definitely __**'ARE.'  
C**__ and __**B**__ are official as official comes!__I am glad I didn't miss this monumental moment where C brings out the big guns and  
Beats some guy who was treading on his girl._

_Yes. __**HIS**__ girl. _

_You heard it from moi, and if you don't trust me… well shame on you! We have the video to prove it. And don't worry. Its on you-tube too._

They both opened the video of Chuck punching the guy out and loudly saying 'DON'T. TOUCH. MY. GIRLFRIEND'_  
So this concludes our 'Are they or aren't they radar' segment._

_Our next game would be, will they or wont they?_

_Cause come on, C and B? The devil and queen of the UES?  
There are so many things to catch on tape! So remember to have your phones with you!_

_Congrats __**C**__ &__** B**__!_

_It's about time!_

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

"Well, nothing I can do about that now." Chuck said shrugging.

Blair's tried to keep her cool but she couldn't hide how she beamed up like a Christmas tree, "You have no choice, Bass. A bets a bet." Her arms were still around his neck as she smiled up at him.

Chuck couldn't help but chuckle at the way she lighted up, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling too. This maybe wasn't such a bad idea. Cause really if they decided they hate each other after a month of being together, they really weren't meant to be.

Which was impossible in both their books. They were perfect for each other in every way. Because who in their right mind would make this a bet? No one.

"GG was rooting for us, too." Blair said smiling.

"The queen and the devil has a perfect ring to it." He kissed her neck and bit down softly on the tender flesh.

"I love how it sounds." She moaned into his ear.

"Just so you know this is like a pre-nup." He added.

Blair looked pulled back to look at him before laughing, "Ah, ahahaha, what?"

"Just like a contract." He told her.

"If after a month we realize it's not so bad, what then?" she asked him as she moved her mouth closer to his.

"Then, Waldorf, we have to renew our bet on a different basis." He said their noses and foreheads touching.

"And what basis is that?" she asked in a soft whisper as her eyes looked up lovingly at him as she was dying to feel his lips on hers.

"We'll discuss it when the time comes." He grinned, his eyes twinkling as much as hers did. When she gave him the brightest smile in the world, he couldn't help but kiss her. His lips tasting her sweet honeycomb lips that made him go insane.

His hands gripped her tiny waist hard as she moved her hips against his, making sure he felt her need as she did his. She ripped his shirt open and ignored the buttons that flew around. She had been deprived of him for too long.

Chuck hiked up her skirt and felt her creamy white thighs against his slacks.

"God, Blair you're so soft." He said against her ear.

Blair pushed him against the bed and straddled him, taking off her blouse.

"Well you'll be happy to know, no one touched or 'plumbed' me since you did." She said grinning.

Chuck raised a brow, "Are we going to do dirty talk? Because I approve of dirty talk." He said as his hands ran up and down her smooth thighs, which was on either of his sides.

Blair laughed as she unzipped his pants and slid his pants and undergarments down, freeing Chuck from restraint.

"How about lets fuck me first, and then dirty talk after?" she suggested when she felt chucks fingers stroke her wetness through her thong. She rocked herself against his fingers as she breathed out the remaining words. "Because like I said, Bass, no one plumbed me since you." She said with a bloody sexy devilish smile.

Chuck instantly hardened more, if that was possible. Blair could make him explode in a second, and if she kept on doing this, he had a lot to question about his self-restraint.

Chuck growled as he grabbed her hips and flipped her under him, so he was on top of her. He slid her underwear down and in one swift, but very gentle movement, he was inside her soft warm wetness. God, how he missed this. How he missed her. He needed her to function. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed her. He let her get adjusted to him, but when she rocked her hips upward so he could slide in deeper, he realized she didn't need time…

She just needed him.

And that's what he gave her, over and over again the entire night. Just enjoying each other's sweet company.

The next day, neither Blair nor Chuck went to school or work. They were busy sleeping in each other's arms, forgetting the world for a moment.

Until of course Bart Bass barged in.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Well that backfired." Hazel said as they all saw the news about Chuck and Blair popping up every 15 minutes on their phones non-stop. The video of Chuck punching the lights out of that man was viewed so many times Gossip Girl had to post it along with the other E-blasts she had.

"Shut up." Penelope said, irritated.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**A/n: **Did you guys really think I was going to be done soon? Lol. We're really in times of sweet need right now. Hopefully I'll be up with the new one soon!


	9. Chuck and Blair having Dinner with BBB

**Disclaimer**: not mine. If it was mine the freaking episodes would've been better written than the crap we've been having the last 3 episodes.

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the reviews! And its my pleasure to write happiness in times of SHIT as the writers have given us. ((Warning: There will be a long rant about the eps of lack of CB now.)) about the STUPIDITY in storylines and crappiness the show has given us. Well a big EFF YOU to the mother crapping writers. Writing sucks, continuity sucks, everything sucks. You're lucky we're a bunch of masochist who love CB SOOO much that we just see this as a roadblock and as a way to piss us the HELL OFF! Is asking for CHUCK AND BLAIR TO HAVE A GOOD SL 'TOGETHER' hard to ask? As of late the episodes have been full of cow shit. But lucky for them CB is VERY EPIC. And we'll never give up on them. Because they complete us and each other. So like I said it once I will say it again. **CHUCK AND BLAIR IS ENDGAME**… no matter how many effing roadblocks and shit you give them.

Sorry for the long rant. LOL I needed to get it out of my system. And if you'd like. Do comment in the review about what you think. RANT if you like. Cause I know how some of you cant take it or feel! Reviews is forever love for me!

Thank you to Neyney & Lynnie for the beta, LOL even if there were major complications in the middle hahah! Also Kammy and Ashley for the story! Remember this? –wink- Kisses to Danae for being a darling.

Now i hope you enjoy the chapter ... :)

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart.**

Blair wanted die. Right then. Right there. The very moment that she spotted Bart Bass standing in the doorway, wearing his trademark powersuit and rock hard, stoic expression. He was staring at them, his mood and thoughts indecipherable.

Just curl right up and pray for a quick death. That was all she wanted.

For a moment, she could've sworn that she felt her soul fly from her body. But it didn't. It stayed firmly in place and she was alive and well. Mostly. Except for being more embarrassed and miserable than she'd felt in the history of forever.

Moments before, she'd been blissfully unaware of any and all things as she cuddled up beside Chuck. Enjoying the feeling of his warm, sleeping body against hers. It'd been so long since they'd been together like that and so she'd wanted to savor the moment. Uncaring the fact that she had school that day, she just laid there. At least until she heard his bedroom door open and Bart Bass stepped inside.

Blair cried out and yanked the covers up over her head. Meanwhile, Chuck was slowly stirring into wakefulness.

"Chuck." Bart boomed. His eyes landed on the lump that was Blair burrowed and hiding beneath the covers and he gave his son an exasperated look. "You were supposed to be at the office hours ago!"

"I know. Sorry." Chuck told him. "But I managed to get it half done, it wouldn't take me long to do the rest."

Unmoved by his son's words of regret, Bart coldly informed him, "You missed the Emerson meeting."

"I wasn't needed there. I can get the minutes from Stevenson." Chuck answered his dad easily. Bart eyed him, his expression warming ever so lightly as amusement and pride took hold. The boy sounded like he really knew what he was talking about.

It was true, Chuck's presence hadn't been absolutely necessary but it was important that his son knew that consistency was an absolute on his part. He didn't need to be there but it was good to get into the muck of things on every single day, if possible.

"If you want this company, you'll have to work for it, son." Bart told him, offering none of the pride or amusement he'd been feeling. Only letting the boy know that he had high expectations for him. "This cannot be something you pick up whenever you feel like it. Or until something else catches your interest."

Chuck nodded, "Of course, Father. Consistency is definitely an asset to have. It won't happen again." Chuck said coolly. He held his ground instead of letting the panic and ever-present fear of disappointing the old man, show in his expression. He didn't want to lose the respect and responsibility he'd been gaining when it came to his father and Bass Industries.

Bart watched. Listened as his son spoke without faltering or stuttering. He was growing up and was becoming more knowledgeable about the business that would be his one day. He supposed, it wouldn't hurt to let this morning lapse pass without further comment.

Blair laid there, listening to them both. Hoping, praying that Bart hadn't recognized her. She could hope really. There weren't any lights on and barely any sunlight slid through the blinds and curtains. Maybe he'd think Chuck had brought one of his randoms home for the night. She'd gotten under the covers fairly quickly. Right? Right? Of course, she had. Blair assured herself. So it stood to reason that he hadn't a clue that Blair Cornelia Waldorf was dying of abject humiliation beneath his very nose.

God, she needed to know. Just one peek. Just one quick peek. Blair took a deep breath and peeked from beneath her hiding place. Uh-oh. _HUGE_ mistake. She cursed softly. Despite fact that he was carrying on a conversation with Chuck, Blair found herself looking dead into Bart's eyes. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Her body and most of her face was still shrouded beneath the covers but instant recognition flared in his eyes as their gazes locked on. Kill me now, she groaned inwardly.

"Chuck, when you're finished entertaining Miss. Waldorf, please come downstairs." He said sternly before leaving them alone, closing the door firmly behind him.

God didn't answer her prayers, she despaired shaking her head.

Blair jumped out of bed completely naked and ran to the door locking it.

"OH MY GOD!" She nearly screamed but she couldn't because Bart would hear her, thereby worsening this already this unbelievably nightmare that was now her life. "OHMYGOD!" It came again, a hoarse screech meant for Chuck's ears alone.

"OHMYGOD! HE KNEW IT WAS ME! OHMYGOD" her entire body flushed crimson red with her embarrassment. She was going to explode.

"Blair, calm down. I don't think you want my father hearing the non-stop 'OH MY GOD's…he's liable to get the wrong idea." Chuck's laughter was cut short as she threw a shoe at his head. "Ow. Would you calm down?

"Calm down? Calm down? NO YOU CALM DOWN Basshole!" she said frantically as she looked for her underwear.

Chuck watched Blair burn his carpet room floor as she paced back and forth looking for her clothes that were all over the room. He hated that his father had walked in like that but it really could've been worse. Of course he didn't actually say that to Blair. He wanted to live to see his eighteenth birthday after all. Besides, Chuck was enjoying the view from his bed.

The woman had quite possibly the nicest ass he'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. And trust that he'd seen more than his fair share in his lifetime. She also had the perkiest beautiful breasts he's ever seen. Not too big, not too small, just… perfect to fit in his hands. Everything about Blair just fit his desires perfectly. And there was the fact that he was quite enjoying watching Blair in mid-breakdown. He shouldn't laugh but it was so effing hilarious.

"Your dad hates me. Bart hates me!" Blair said.

Chuck rolled his eyes skyward, his mouth curved and audacious, "Parents love you, Waldorf."

Blair glared at him; "They _love _me when I have my clothes on and not on their sons bed in the morning! I made you late for work! I was naked! With you!" She pointed at him; she was all red as tomato and it made Chuck laugh even harder.

"Don't laugh at me! Damnit Chuck! This isn't funny! Your father saw me in bed with you!" she said throwing her clothes at him. Chuck ducked it and grinned. "He knew what we did!" She gasped.

"He's seen me with women before." Chuck told her and knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say.

Blair continued pinning him with the death glare, "Oh… so now he's going to think I'm one of those cheap whores you bring home!"

"Well, he doesn't know their names. Except for Miss Vola. Short for voluptuous." Chuck told her, "Apparently she had a history with my father." He said remembering something.

"Shut!" Blair raised a finger up, "Just… just shut up Chuck. Just no more disgusting words out of your mouth. Please."

Chuck closed his mouth but couldn't hide the smile creeping up his lips. Blair was so entertaining, no wonder he'd fallen so damn hard for her. Chuck Bass in love. Damn. In the past, there were never "morning after"s to deal with. The randoms he chose for the night knew the drill. When they slept with Chuck Bass, it was slip out before morning had a chance to set in and quite possibly expect a phone call for a later assignation.

This morning was different was different. He was different and so were the rules. Chuck didn't want to move from where he laid. Honestly, Chuck was sure that if pressed he could've lain their the entire morning doing nothing more than watching the gorgeous brunette, jumping around in full panic mode. Her movements taking her from one side of his room to the next. She was so Blair. Unique. Nothing like any who'd come before her. No one else even came close.

"And you what the hell are you doing still in bed? Aren't you supposed to be heading downstairs? Getting to work? Bart's waiting for you, remember?" Blair slipped into her underwear and quickly put on the rest of her clothes. She shook her head and put a hand on her forehead.

"Blair." Chuck said, his voice soft. "Come here." He waited, one hand reaching out, beckoning. Still appearing annoyed and embarrassed beyond belief, Blair walked over to him, sitting down at his side. He pulled her down so that her head was resting on his chest and stroked a hand through her dark hair. "Seriously, calm down. It's okay."

"No it's not."

"This is really bothering you?" Chuck asked.

"Hello, Chuck Bass. Meet Blair Waldorf. Have you met me?! Of course this is bothering me." She started to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. "I'm not one of your randoms, Chuck. Your father saw naked. In bed with you. I don't want him comparing me with your whores."

"You're worrying over nothing. It's entirely different."

"No it's not. He looked as if he loathed me. And I made you miss that meeting. He hates me for making you neglect your duties. He likes _consistency_ Chuck! Didn't you see how he looked at me?" She pouted, remembering what Bart Bass said when he came in.

Oh god, so embarrassing! Naked in front of the man who was very likely her future father-in- law!

YES. FUTURE! If Chuck didn't do or say something absolutely stupid so that she'd have to stangle him before then.

"Uhm, he always looks like that." Chuck told her. "And relax. He knows who you are. How important you are Blair. He'd never equate this." He motioned to them and the bed where they'd made love "with what I had with those other women. They didn't mean anything. You mean everything. Trust me. My father knows this. Whores are like lifeguards…use one and throw away. Isn't that what you told S?"

Basshole, just how long had he been hanging around eavesdropping on them last summer. Blair shook her head, no matter, "You didn't see his face. You were sleeping."

Chuck continued as if she hadn't spoken. "As for duties, well lucky for you I caught up on all the investments I was supposed to be researching yesterday. The board is carrying most of my father's workload while I bone up…on the finer points of the latest proposals. They really didn't need me there today. Bart was just wondering where the hell I was during breakfast this morning." He stopped stroking her hair. "Now with said…would you please calm down."

Blair nodded.

"Good. Because I want to go back to sleep." He said as he let her go, making her fall backwards onto the bed as he moved the other way and burying his face in the pillow.

Blair sat up and smacked his back, hard but he didn't budge.

"Ugh, I hate you." She told him.

"Liar." He muttered into the pillow.

"Didn't you father ask you to come downstairs?" she reminded him.

"He meant lunch. Which isn't for another two hours so I'll grab a quick nap. Don't know why but I'm feeling exhausted…completely drained this morning."

"If you want to feel that way again, anytime soon. You'll stop talking now." She warned slipping off the bed before he got any ideas beyond sleep. "I think I can still catch the classes after lunch. That's not so bad, right?" She could detour to her house, change and head straight to Constance. Blair sighed, considering a valid excuse for not attending the morning classes.

"My limo will take you home and to school." He told her as he turned onto his back, meeting her eyes. "Just tell Arthur wherever you want to go."

"Oh?" Her mouth curved into a sly smile. "So I get the limo for the entire day?"

Chuck raised a brow, "No. Only until Arthur drops you at school." He smirked. "Now that you remind me…you do still recall that you owe me Dorota." He grinned.

Blair frowned, "What if she doesn't want to?"

"You're walking to school." Chuck told her.

Blair fumed. "Fine, but rest assured Bass, you'll pay big time for the pleasure.." She told him as she finished looking fresh and walked over to the door.

"I'll be waiting for it, Waldorf." He smirked. Then just before she could turn the doorknob he said, "What? No goodbye kiss for the boyfriend?"

He was clearly teasing Blair, but she got the point. They were on a trial month, weren't they? She walked over to him, leaned down and brushed a kiss across his lips. A soft one, Tantalizing and leaving him wanting more of her because what she offered now wasn't quite enough. Before Chuck could reach out for her and deepen their kiss, she pulled away. Offering him a bright, catty smile, her eyes full of the knowledge of what she'd done to him.

"Waldorf."

"Enjoy your nap, Bass. Have a good day." And walked out the door.

Chuck just sat there after she was gone. Nap, like that was happening now. Damn woman. He smiled despite himself, shifting uncomfortable. Still he was happy. Felt better than he could remember feeling in a long time. It was good to be a damn good day.

"Women." Chuck fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes. Sleep coming more quickly than he'd thought possible. A satisfied grin stretched across his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair snuck down the stairs as quietly as she could. She prayed, she prayed that Bart Bass was long gone…maybe holed up in his office. Thank god Serena's family had moved out of the Bass apartment, otherwise there would be extra people witnessing the further fall from grace of once pure Blair Waldorf.

She looked around and the place was empty! Thank the lords thank you god!

Tip-toed down stairs the rest of the way, her shoes in hand, Blair started for the elevator. She'd gotten out scot-free. Almost.

"Miss. Waldorf."

A voice that sent a totally non-comfy shiver down her spine called her out, making Blair freeze on the spot.

Her eyes shut and she mouthed, 'shit' to herself.

Couldn't she be stealth enough? Damn the Bass house! And it's wide open stair view! She had to tell Chuck to renovate the stair section. It shouldn't be seen in the living room! Make a wall there or something!

Blair breathed in as she felt her heart beat faster. This was stupid! She's seen Bart Bass tons of times! And conversed with him! Why the hell was she being so nervous?!

_Because his son is the man you love._

_And, oh right, lest it be forgotten that he found you naked in his son's bed._

God. Could it get any worse?

"Mr. Bass. Good morning." She said sweetly, hiding her nervousness from him. But he eyed her as if he could scent her fear. God were all the Bass men born with that predatory sense…and that look?! Bart Bass's look was scarier than Chuck could ever even attempt at being.

"Good morning to you Miss. Waldorf." He greeted, and then paused. He was in his business suit, looking as powerful as ever, even though his illness as of late made his cheeks were pale and appeared more sunken than before.

She stood there unable to speak because she hadn't a clue what to say to the man. So there they were. Surveying one another in utter silence. Each passing second making Blair want to dig the deepest hole and bury herself…right after she took care of that Damn Bass. Her Bass. Not the scary as hell Bass watching her so closely.

It was so awkward. He was still eyeing her, like he was boring into the deepest darkest depths of her soul or something.

_Someone save me. Chuck, where the hell are you?!_

"Miss Waldorf. Do relax." Bart suddenly spoke up.

"I'm fine." She laughed nervously her voice high. Blair tried again, "I'm perfectly relaxed, Mr. Bass."

He gave her a small smile but his eyes were still hard on her. It did not make her any comfortable, "I think highly of you." He told her. Blair was slightly wary but pleased. Okay this is going somewhere.

"You're still a…perfect lady in my eyes."

She felt slightly better now.

"Of course Mr. Bass." She nodded.

"Even if…. Well," he gestured upstairs, "That was something that I wouldn't have expected from you."

Blair turned crimson but still nodded. That was such an awkward moment. She should've seen that coming. Plus Bart Bass wasn't a person that ran around the mulberry bush. He saw his victim and attacked.

Such an awkward, embarrassing, I–want-to-kill-myself moment.

That's it she wasn't going to marry Chuck ever. Since his father hated her.

"I have one question if you don't mind me asking."

Oh god, Blair was panicking. What was he going to ask her what? Oh god.

"Yes, of course Mr. Bass." She said in a steady voice. Chuck where the hell are you!

"It's probably not my place to ask. But I'll get to the point. Are you and Chuck seeing each other? And not in that kind of way I always expect out of my son." He asked.

True. Bart Bass never dilly-dallied.

Blair could answer him here truthfully. "Yes. Yes… we are. In a way. Not in that way, that's not… not appropriate, I assure you." She told him. It came out stupid and ambiguous but Bart nodded, somehow understanding her babbling answer.

Oh god was he going to judge her now? Oh god oh god.

"Then would you kindly join me and Charles for dinner tonight."

"Di… dinner?" Blair blinked in confusion.

"Yes. Dinner tonight. Here. I'll have my friend Battali tonight. Since he's in town." He told her.

Blair loves Chef Battali! One of the most amazing chefs there is out there!

"Oh… Oh I.. I would love to!" she told him. Oh god, he asked her to have dinner with him and Chuck! Oh my god! Yes! A perfect time to redeem herself in Bart's eyes! Maybe this is his plan to get to know her better. Or something, so Blair sure as hell wasn't going to make a fool out of herself.

"Perfect. Good day Miss Waldorf." He said.

"Blair, please." She said sweetly.

"Blair." He nodded without a smile and turned away. Blair was still worried, it was like one step wrong with Bart and he would kill you. He didn't make her feel comfortable at all! This is what Chuck had to live with everyday of his life? No wonder he been so cold and distant for all that time.

Well, she was Blair Waldorf and she intended to win Bart Bass' approval. She'd have it or die trying.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck picked Blair up from her house. He got the news about the dinner from his father. He was curious as to why he did this. But he figured why not? Bart knows Blair and weren't they on their 'trial' month? He seriously wanted to see how this went down. Although half of him was scared his father might scare Blair in the process. She looked stunning in a classic light pink channel dress. The entire limo ride, from her house to his, she fidgeted. A lot. So much so that Chuck had to hold her hand to keep her fingers from fraying the delicate hem of her dress, and to keep her from getting any more nervous than she already was.

"Calm down."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's Big Bad Bart," she replied. Chuck laughed. They used to call Bart that when they were kids. Blair had come up with it one day when she'd gone to visit Chuck and his father had opened the door looking down at her like a big bad robot. And after all the times that Chuck had ran to Nate's place where Blair would always be the one to figure out that his sadness had something to do with Bart and his latest scolding, and the nickname was the only thing that would bring the smirk back to his lips, it had eventually become their name for him.

"He's also my father." Chuck assured her.

"That's the problem. He's_ your_ father," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Compliment or derogatory remark?"

"Both. You're Chuck Bass; you're an asshole. He's your father. Chip of the old block syndrome," she told him and instead of it pissing him off, Chuck laughed and stared at her like she was insane. He had to admit it; he and his father were the same in so many ways!

But he didn't know how Bart was going to react with Blair. He was kind of worried that his father might question her and that she would break under the pressure. Then again, this was Blair Waldorf. She never cracked under the pressure, or shied away from a challenge.

"And the compliment is…?"

She looked down at their linked fingers before looking back up at the handsome face that was staring at her. "He's your father. I want him to like me," she said shyly, but kept her child held high.

Chuck stared at her for a couple of seconds, feeling an odd warmth pass through him, before he closed the space between them and crashed his lips down on hers. His hands roamed down her body as she moved to press her slight frame against his.

For a brief moment the setting lent itself to another limo ride not so long ago, and the pair of brunettes flashed back on their first time together, upping the intensity of the kiss even more so.

Just as his hands went under her dress Blair's eyes popped open.

"CHUCK NO! DINNER!" she screamed into his ear and Chuck just knew that she'd burst his eardrums. He was undoubtedly deaf for life now. Which might not be such a bad thing when Blair screamed like that.

"Are you insane?! Your father is a bigger womanizer than you are! He has years experience on you! I can't look or smell like sex when I walk in there! He can smell sex onpeople! He can even smell fear. He smelt fear on me today."

"…. And sex too, I bet," Chuck said rubbing his ears.

Blair glared at him, "Not funny Bass! And we're here." She noticed Chuck was sitting on the leather couch ant that his pants were tented at the crotch. "Oh…."

"It's alright, I can finish off… you can watch." He smirked at her. "Or you can assist me."

Blair turned red. "You are so heinous," she said breathlessly, her eyes transfixed on his bulging crotch. He smirked as he slowly unzipped his pants and released his large throbbing erection.

He stroked it slowly and seductively as Blair watched, unblinking and extremely tempred to touch it.

"You know Blair…" Chuck suddenly said in his bedroom voice. The sexy one that Blair always melted whenever she heard it. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust.

"We still have time… we don't have to meet my dad until quarter past 8," he said, still stroking himself as he laid his head against the cool leather. "We have_ plenty_ of time," he prodded with the sexiest smirk on earth. "Help out the _boyfriend_."

Blair's eyes flashed as she crawled closer to him, her hands replacing his. "I hate you so much," she whispered as she climbed on top of him.

"No you don't." He grinned as Blair's mouth crashed onto his and he took it all in, kissing her back fiercely.

"We have to get this done quickly," she breathed in between passionate kisses, "I need time to look like I didn't just screw the host's son." She unbuttoned his shirt carefully.

"You couldn't have resisted even if you had wanted too." He grinned as his hands slid under her dress and pressed against her core.

"Oh ,yes." For one, he was right.

Exactly 15 minutes later, they found themselves at the front door of the Bass home. All fresh, all bright, all satisfied. Blair sprayed herself massively with her Chanel perfume to wipe the smell of Chuck off her. Although, it was hard to mask his scent completely. She'd had to scrub herself in the shower for hours for it to completely disappear, but she didn't have the time for that.

Just before they walked in, Chuck turned around to look at Blair. "Alright, our goal today is to make it through this dinner alive. We can do that, right? Right. Great." He gave her one last kiss to assure her that she wouldn't die and grinned mischievously.

Blair stared at him with wide, terrified eyes and hit him hard across the arm with her purse. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" she hissed. "That's not funny, Bass!"

Chuck laughed as he rubbed his arm. This was amusing, though even he himself was worried.

When Chuck walked into his father's apartment, he smelt a waft of finely cooked foods.

"Battali never fails to make my mouth water," Chuck said. Then he spotted his father walking down the stairs. "Evening father," he said politely. Chuck still had no idea why his dad was doing this. He had NO idea why his dad wanted to meet Blair. Chuck was curious, normally he wouldn't be, but this was his father and his father usually had and ulterior motives. However, he and his father had been spending time together as of late, just not that much. His father was still busy, but during his illness they'd spent a good amount of time together.

"Mr. Bass," Blair said in her utmost top notch socialite, sweet girl manner. "Good evening, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Bart nodded, "Blair, Chuck." And gestured for them to sit down. So they did. Wine was promptly served by a waitress.

They started with small talk at first. How was your day? How is Victrola? How is business?

It fell into awkward silence after they'd ordered appetizers and had run out of questions to ask. Blair wanted to die from the awkwardness of being shoved into the middle of all this.

The awkward silence would not have been so nerve wracking had it been anyone other than Bart Bass. But because it was Bart it was both awkward and nerve wracking; the man had a tendency to scan the room, while simultaneously keeping his eyes trained on you, smelling your fear and more.

God, if he smelled sex on her Blair might as well jump off this floor now.

"So Blair, do tell me about your aspirations?" Bart nodded. "I heard you were bent on Yale."

Chuck wanted to see her start her 'oh, my life is planned' bullcrap. He'd heard it so many damned times since they'd learned how to speak. He narrowed his eyes at Blair. "Yes Blair, aspirations." He sat back and watched her with a grin.

Blair glared at him before replying. "Well, I do have many aspirations, Mr. Bass," she began, her most angelic, ladylike face in place. "But most importantly, I aspire to attend Yale in the fall," Blair delivered, with a huge smile. It was apparent in her face how much Yale meant to her. "I'm enrolled in a variety of extra curriculars, and I'm positive that by the time applications have to be made, I will have beaten out all other Yale hopefuls in Manhattan!" Blair said.

"Yale. You would be great motivation for Charles," Bart started.

"I already have motivation father," Chuck said, not surprised that he'd been pulled into the conversation. "And I don't aspire to go to Yale. Been there, not amused." The Skulls and Bones people were morons!

"And I am not amused by your cockiness," Bart said. Chuck's face hardened, and Blair tried not to giggle, but somehow a minuscule grin made its way into Bart's field of vision and he turned to give her a hard stoned glare. Her smile dropped from her lips immediately.

"After Yale I hope to settle down and start a family," she said, sipping her wine in little, graceful sips. "And of course I want to continue to summer in the Hamptons, and contribute to my many charities," Blair added. Charities were always looked upon favourably in the eyes of rich parents.

Everything had been going smoothly up until that point. Her aspirations had been normal; what you would hear from any teen, though they had definitely been anything but exciting. How many times had he heard that same charade from other parents about their children and how they did this and that, trying to make them better than anyone else. It truly was sickening and Bart couldn't understand how these things worked out for the better. "Summer in South Hampton doesn't seem like a goal one should aspire to meet to me. That's a holiday," he told her. "And you want to start a family? So young? These aren't olden days. You should probably establish yourself financially first before having a child or getting married. Yes, your parents have money, but you must make a legacy for yourself as well." He looked at Chuck, "This goes for you, too. Especially."

He then shifted his attention back to Blair, "Enjoy your youth, it doesn't come back." Didn't he know it! He had worked so hard during his youth and had started a family relatively early as well. Look at him now!

"I…I.." Blair was somewhat shocked. He'd been nodding and agreeing with her up until then. She looked at Chuck for help.

Her boyfriend looked cool. Just taking it in, but he didn't look happy.

"Father, I wasn't aware we were invited to an interrogation session."

"Nonsense," Bart said looking at his son on the same level, "You've seen me interrogate. This is nothing."

Blair blinked. So it was somewhat of a mini interrogation! Just not the scary, hardcore ones Bart Bass usually inflicted upon his rivals. Blair didn't like panicking. She didn't look like she was panicking, but she was. She was doing her best for Bart to like her. And she had always thought Bart liked her. But after this morning? Oh god that would've wiped the smile off any parent's face.

_Respected socialite, Blair Waldorf caught by parents having sex with son till the wee hours of morning._

Now Blair thought that Bart thought she was out to make babies with Chuck. OH GOD, the horror. She just needed to go to the washroom and wash her face and wake herself up from this very bad dream.

"Uhm, excuse me. I'll just… excuse myself to the washroom."

Bart nodded, knowing she knew very well where the bathroom was. When she walked away shakily, Chuck rounded on his dad. He frowned.

"Not to be rude - that's the last thing I want to do, but what was that? Did you invite her to test her? Scare her away? Why her?" Chuck asked. He was very annoyed with his father for scaring Blair like that. And at times, he sounded pretty condescending. Blair was his first girlfriend… well, trial-month-girlfriend… or whatever you wanted to call it, but he still cared about her.

"Charles, it's not her that I'm testing," he told him with a straight face.

Chuck frowned. "Then?" he asked slowly.

"Miss Waldorf is an exceptional catch. Top of the food chain. Smart, beautiful, witty, strong, and manipulative. I've seen that girl's work. Classic, to say the least." Bart laid out everything about Blair Waldorf that Chuck loved. Chuck groaned. Of course, his father had a private investigator. Why not investigate Blair?!

"Why would she waste time on you? It interests me," his father finished.

Chuck tried not to get mad and barely managed to keep calm. "Is it so hard for someone like her to be with someone like me?"

"Define someone like 'you'," his father challenged.

Chuck didn't want to get into it, Blair could come back at any moment, but he knew women and they took forever when they were in the ladies room.

"Someone who has every respect for you, even though you don't have much faith in me. I'm manning up, dad. I go to work, I learn. I manage to pitch deals, small time deals, but deals nevertheless and I haven't even graduated from high school yet," he told his dad without missing a beat.

"You sound as though you're serious," Bart said, his expression still not changing.

"That's because I am serious!" Chuck told him without even registering what he was saying.

"Really? Is that why you left her to go to Tuscany alone and fired one of my employees when you didn't have the right to?" Bart asked, reminding Chuck of the summer and firing Ben. "Now that man was not an asset, but I was amused to find out that he was fired… Did you really think I wouldn't know?" Bart looked at Chuck was obviously trying to not look like the cat who ate the canary. "Chuck, not everything is a game, do I have to repeat myself every time?"

"Dad," Chuck said slowly but firmly, "I regretted that since I made that decision… not firing that guy, but about the other thing." He clarified. He was happy that he fired that guys ass. "What you said-"

"What I said shouldn't play a part in your plans. It shouldn't matter. When you do something, you do it decisively. No turning back. No regrets. When you get cold feet, that's when the deal falls out of hand. Now, how can someone that fickle handle so much?" Bart asked. Now taking this conversation into the bigger picture. Chuck's life.

"I admit, I had some growing up to do. And I'm doing it. I'm not proud of what I did, although I did have my moments," he told his dad, not faltering, not showing him any fear.

"I'm _very_ serious about her. And the company. So you don't have to worry about both. You have my word." Chuck said.

And that's when Bart was sure that he'd made the right decision in leaving his son the company in his will.

Bart's stare was still hard on him before nodding curtly, "If you're sure. You know how I hate disappointments."

Chuck cut him off curtly. "I am sure." He hated the word 'disappointment'. He never wanted to disappoint his dad in any given context but his dad couldn't see that? "Now, I have to ask you of a favor. Please stop torturing her because of me. She's gotten enough of that from me already."

Before Bart could say anything Blair walked back in, looking refreshed.

"Sorry that took so long," she said as she took her seat. "Did I miss anything?"

Bart looked at her with a small smile… Wait did she see a small smile there? Wait, did he know?

"I'm sure you didn't," Bart said, his blue eyes glinting a little.

Blair blinked and, as her cheeks turned light pink, she took a sip of her wine.

Damn. Did nothing get by Bart Bass?!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"That wasn't so bad," Blair said happily. After 'the incident', the entire night had gone smoothly. Bart had started a few conversations about people he knew at Yale, and it had gotten Blair talking. They'd talked about everything under the sun for the last hour. Bart was still his stoic self, but he was entertaining Blair.

Chuck, on the other hand, had found it amusing that Blair and Bart could go from awkward to getting along so well in the span of a second. And he thought that he would have been scared that they'd bond; if anything happened to him and Blair that would just be uncomfortable, but sitting across from them and watching them talk, and seeing a little bit of… pride? in his dad's eyes and happiness in Blair's… it kind of completed Chuck in a way. He'd smiled to himself as he ate his foie.

Chuck scoffed, "Not for you it wasn't."

"Oh, yes! When I left what happened?" Blair asked linking her arm through his.

"Disaster happened." Chuck shook his head. "No point talking about it, trust me."

Blair blinked innocently at him and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked into the elevator. "Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm here. If not, I'll say it again. That was a delightful dinner."

"Yeah, whatever," Chuck muttered. "And what's this about having lunch with my father tomorrow? Not that I care, but what was that about?"

Blair sighed happily as she clung onto Chuck. "Just getting to know each other better, without you around." She smirked, "Less pressure."

"Did you see what happened before you took a time out? Can you handle that? On your own?" he asked curiously.

"Oh… I'm Blair Waldorf, I'm very sure I can take on another Bass," she told him with a happy grin.

Chuck still was unsure as they both walked to his limo. He made a mental note to stay close to wherever they were having lunch. Just in case his father ate Blair up without leaving anything behind.

"Right."

Blair could sense Chuck's wariness and tried not to laugh, she just held on to him tighter.

"Your father really cares you know." She suddenly said. Chuck looked down at her and she stared back up at him. He had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure he does. As much as he cares about how much purple I wear." He brushed it off as Blair laughed at his sentence. Chuck really couldn't see how much his father cared.

Oh well.

She would never tell him that she heard their entire conversation. She would also have to mention this to her future father-in-law and thank him for drilling his son… and silently approving of her.

She'll do it tomorrow during lunch, she decided.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies** Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father)** Check**.

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart. **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair going.. Camping?!


	10. Chuck and Blair going Camping

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. If it was mine the freaking episodes would've been better written than the crap we've been having the last 3 episodes.

**A/n:** okay so the reviews are freaking awesome! You readers make my day. Seriously you people ROCK. CB love passed around!

**Warning:** Oh by the way, you guys must be thinking, CB?! CAMPING? Omfg wtf?! Well good luck at reading this. I wanted to try something new and OUT of the city. It's VERY long. FORGIVE ME for the length! But I hope you get a freaking kick out of it. I know I did! R&R CBers!

Thanks soooo much to my lovely superwoman beta, Neyney (Jencourt81) because without her my fiction would come out every language but English! She's amazing!!!

~*~*~*~*~

**Chuck and Blair going Camping**

"Chuck, I need to talk to you. I believe I have the perfect opportunity for you, son. A way to take a break from things…the fast pace of the city and prove yourself. Hone those survival skills."

His son glanced up from the business magazine that held his attention. "Prove myself? I was just thinking about that and I've got a few ideas that I've wanted to run by you." Chuck said. He wasn't sure what his father meant by survival skills but if the old man wanted to give him the opportunity to further prove his worth to Bass Industries, Chuck had no intentions of passing up the chance. Still he asked, "So survival skills?"

"Yes. It's the company trip." Bart settled back against the chair facing his son. He loosened his tie and studied Chuck with that fathomless expression, offering neither approval, nor disapproval for his evident excitement. After a moment Bart said, "I"ll be needing you to head up the trip in my steed."

Chuck perked up even more. A business trip? Anything to do with Bass Industries won his immediate attention, especially if it meant impressing his father with all that he'd learned. A company trip. What better venue and his father was asking him along. In the past he was never allowed to tag along, since it was deemed the arena for grownups rather than teenage boys. The fact that his father was asking him to take the lead on this trip, spoke volumes.

"I'm still not fully recovered enough to make this particular trip. It's a four day outdoor event." He narrowed his eyes at Chuck, "You're not an outdoor person, so this will be a challenge-,"

Outdoor, huh? What kind of trip was this exactly? Chuck shrugged it off, leaning forward. "Father. When it comes to the company and closing a deal, I can be whatever I need to be." He said, determination in the hard line of his jaw and set of his shoulders.

Bart hid the smile that wanted to break out at his son's reaction. He'd succeeded. Instead of showing his approval for Chuck's reaction, he offered his sternest expression. "Glad to hear it. The next few days will certainly test your resolve. I expect you to carry yourself in the manner befitting the Bass name. You're going in my place and I expect you to act accordingly."

"Of course." Chuck said. Standing slowly, he clasped his hands together, "I'll go pack."

"Do you have even an inkling what you'll need to bring along for this trip?" Bart asked.

"God, no purple…but father I've been dressing myself for years. I think I know what to wear to a board meeting or business dinner or whatever I'll be doing…where am I going again."

Bart cleared his throat, "You definitely won't be attending very many meetings. I did say 'outdoor event' if you recall, Chuck. It's the company's annual camping trip."

Chuck blinked at his father. Staring blankly because his father's words weren't quite sinking in. "I'm sorry?" He finally said.

"It's a trail trip. It's supposed to be motivational and offer bonding opportunities for the execs of Bass Industries." Bart explained.

"Well… alright." Chuck said shifting from where he was to look directly at his father. "So it's me and a bunch of execs. Not a problem. Motivational bonding? I do both flawlessly." Chuck said, motioning with his hands, letting the old man know that he had everything under control. Or he would. "So what we just hand out and talk business over cigars and…."

"Camping, Chuck. You know…hiking, fishing, and the like." His father said, squeeze the bridge of his nose to stave off the migraine that he felt coming.

Chuck gaped at his father. "Sorry? I'm fairly certain that I misheard you…did you?"

His father shook his head, laughing despite himself, headache forgotten in the face of his son's horrified expression. "No, you heard me just fine. It's a camping trip. What part of that aren't you getting?"

"…So it's the DIY makeshift tent and making fire from loose sticks…and sitting around with a bunch of other men…in the dirt?"

Chuck couldn't help his incredulous words. As if at any moment his father would just starting laughing his ass off and tell him that it was just a very, very bad joke. However, the way his father was looking at him now, as if Chuck were a fool or idiot, sent his hopes plummeting.

Okay. He could do this. He was Chuck Bass. He could handle just about anything thrown his way. A plan. Yes that was what the situation called for. He blinked a few times, opening his mouth every once and again to say something before thinking better of it. Suddenly a new thought came to mind and before he could censor himself, Chouck found himself demanding, "Can I at least bring Bridgitta?"

Bart rubbed at his temples, "No, Chuck. You may not take the maid…or any of the other servants on this trip."

That didn't sound good. Not good at all. "So… what do I do?"

"Cook for yourself. And you won't exactly need dry-cleaning where you're going so clothing should be basic. Very simple. I won't take any of your suits. You won't need them. Jeans and t-shirts should be good enough. And nothing too colorful, you wouldn't want to spook any of the local wildlife."

He stared at his father. The man couldn't be serious. "You're joking, right. This is just some huge practical joke…" His father's unsmiling face was answer enough to that query. "Of course not. Bart Bass has no time for jokes." Chuck muttered.

"Is this going to be a problem for you?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Of course not. I can handle this, Father."

"I'd be disappointed if you couldn't. You've enjoyed far too much privilege with putting in the work for it. You're spoiled and that's my fault. I think this trip will do you good, Chuck." Bart said, "So try not to look so tragic. It's only four days and you like company trips, remember. Still business. Just a different setting. I've been doing this for years."

The word, "disappointment" in any context when it came to his father was more than enough incentive for Chuck to do this. Show his father that he could handle being thrown into any situation. Even one such as this. Stupid-effing camping trip. The closest he'd ever come to going to anything like that was done from the comfort of a five-star chalet and with countless servants underfoot.

No electricity. Cooking over an open fire. It's was fucking archaic.

"This is not a problem. I just needed more information about the conditions of the trip." Chuck assured his dad and walked upstairs, mentally inventorying all that he'd need to pack. Scotch. Yes. Scotch would very necessary on this trip.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Chuck Bass doesn't do manual labor!" Chuck's lips curled in distaste. He'd called Blair the minute he stepped inside his bedroom, explaining the entire debacle in exasperation. And no small amount of panic.

Before he could get more than the basics out, his girlfriend's laughter came across the line. She laughed for a good minute, audibly trying to catch her breath and speak and failing each time. Chuck rolled his eyes, interrupting "Just let me know you're done. I think I'll tap a nap for 'bout an hour or so…you think that'll give you enough time to regain control of yourself."

That only made her laugh even harder. "Okay. I'll stop." She didn't. Usually he loved the sound of her laughter, the way it wrapped around him, but she was having far too much fun at his expense. It was moments before she calmed down, swiping the tears from her eyes and turning back to the magazine lying abandoned and nail polish that she'd almost smeared across her comforter. "Maybe it won't be that bad. You've to be exaggerating some of this."

Blair sighed, listening to Chuck explain the rest. Complaining. God. Her boyfriend. Chuck. Chuck Bass was actually calling to complain like a normal boyfriend. The thought was insane but it made her giddy. She was…happy. "Maybe you'll have fun."

"Fun? Blair, have you ever been camping before." Chuck asked.

"Well…"

"And before you say anything." He cut her off, "I'm not talking about what passed for camping during those trips in Australia, Aspen and Germany."

"How is that not camping? We hiked through muddy trails and saw those disgusting bugs! There were trees and ice everywhere." She said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't exactly call it roughing it. We were in a five-star resort for godsakes…with room service. Not a tent or stick of firewood insight."

"There was a fireplace, Bass." Blair defended. "Remember the s'mores?"

"You wouldn't eat them."

"They were messy. And for your information I've had them since then…highly overrated."

"It doesn't matter. What I want to know is how the fuck you're suppose to cook using firewood, anyway?!"

Blair frowned, then giggled, "Oh wow. That is a dilemma"

"And what do you pack for a camping trip?" Chuck asked. "We're backpacking Blair… Backfuckingpacking!"

Blair couldn't stop laughing but she opened her computer and googled it. "Well Google recommends bringing camping gear."

"As in?" Chuck rolled his eyes, but still smiled as she tried to help, "Come on, Blair. How about something less obvious, like actual details."

"Well, since you're feeling so bitchy about it…then maybe I should just hang up and let you figure this one out on your own." Blair said grumpily.

He chuckled, "And do what? Go back to painting your nails and reading a magazine?" Blair was shocked and looked around the room. Was he spying on her?!

"Well I'll have you know I'm doing none of those." She told him. "Just continue packing and google for yourself."

He chuckled, "Want to help me pack?"

"What?" Blair was taken off guard on this.

"Help me pack. You google. I pack. It make things pass more quickly." He told her. Blair blinked as her heart swelled. "Come on, B. You know you want to…" Chuck whispered, letting her know that he had other things on the agenda once they got a handle on this packing situation.

"Well, I suppose. It's what any good girlfriend would be expected to do."

"Of course." He grinned. "Come on. You'd better finish the rest of those nails first though." Chuck added before putting the phone down.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Bart was working on proposals when the maid let Blair Waldorf in not long after her phone conversation with Chuck.

"Blair, nice to see you here." Bart greeted.

She smiled, spotting the older Bass. "Good evening, Mr. Bass. I thought I'd stop by and help Chuck pack for his trip."

She'd had lunch with Bart Bass at least three times already. He still intimidated her but she actually found herself enjoying spending time with the old guy. He was way more interesting to talk to and not quite the monster that everyone seem to think him. At least when he wasn't stressing about something. That first lunch had been entirely awkward but then they'd found common ground. Surprisingly, a lot of common ground.

The number one thing among those was none other than Chuck. She got along with Bart, and that's what she wanted. Approval from Chucks only living parent, and by the looks of it Bart seemed to approve of her more than he does his own son.

Bart quirked a brow. They were at the 'packing together' stage now, were they? To his knowledge they've had only a two weeks together as a couple, right? Bart liked Blair, he was happy that his son seemed to have left off with the whores and settled down with one of the UES' pampered princesses. Prim and proper, Blair Waldorf. She would be good for him. Granted, he knew the girl was no saint but she was still good. Perfect partner to save his son from becoming a complete degenerate. Besides, he'd seen the way they looked at one another. He wasn't as cold and emotionless as everyone credited him to be. Bart had felt the euphoria and pitfalls of being in love before and he recognized the strong bond Chuck and this girl had already forged.

"Blair." Chuck started down the steps and caught sight of her in conversation with his father. His gaze slid over his father and settled on Blair's face.

His son's entire demeanor beamed. And so did Blair's changed as well, seeming to light up from the inside out. He might have just left the room as they both stared intently at one another. His son's eyes softened and his mouth curved into a small smile…one that quickly became a knowing smirk when he noticed her reaction. Yes Bart Bass knew love when he saw it.

He'd worn such a look once upon a time.

"Excuse us, Mr. Bass." Blair tossed a smile over her shoulder as she all but skipped up the stairs, deliberating and yet seemingly innocently brushing past Chuck, wearing her own smirk. She walked on, leaving him to follow as she made her way to his room.

"Chuck." Bart called out, and for a while Chuck wondered if his father was going to say something like 'keep it down' or 'not while I'm here' or wildly parental and therefore un-Bart-like. Chuck sincerely that his father didn't go there cause he had a very crystal clear idea of how he would be spending the remainder of the evening.

"Yes?"

Bart didn't even look up from the proposals that had re-claimed his attention and Chuck could almost swear that the old man was smiling when he said, "Just thought I'd better let you know some additional information about the trip. You're allowed to bring a plus one."

Chuck went still, staring at his father in awe.

"Just as long as it doesn't interfere with the true purposes of the trip." Bart added.

"Of course, Father." Chuck smirked. He turned, walking back to his room and finding Blair waiting for him, sitting on his bed. Perfect. Except she had his laptop open and seemed intent on whatever she was doing.

"We need to make a list, Bass. Grab a pen and paper." She ordered, not bothering to look up, "You're going to need to get a tent, a sleeping bag, and cookware…HA. They've got portable stove things that you can buy too so you don't have to worry about cooking and firewood…well except to keep warm. Have you even used a kitchen stove before, by the way—What are you…" Blair turned on Chuck with narrowed eyes as he grabbed the laptop away from her, setting it to the side and crashed his mouth into hers before she could say another word.

She knew that she should push him away and keep him focused on his camping trip and all the stuff they needed to do, but then his body was pressing hers into the mattress. The mouth tasting and nipping at hers drove all other thoughts away and she was lost. Or found. Yes. Right where she wanted to be. Needed to be. She moaned into his mouth as his hands stroked down the length of her body, tugging at her clothes until she wore nothing more than her Le Perlas.

His lips left hers only long enough for him to survey his handiwork and then her fingers were in his hair, pulling him back for another taste. She groaned in protest as he gently pulled away but this time it was to dip his head down and kiss a path of butterfly kisses down her soft, pale flesh. His lips skimmed down the valley of her breasts, resting over the thunderbeat of her racing heart. He smiled.

"Chuck," She gasped out as his hands tugged at straps of silk and lace, tearing. He promised to replace them. She was beyond caring, especially the moment when his fingers stroked sensitive flesh. Gently cupping her naked breasts, stroking. But just as with his kisses he left her wanting again, sliding down her naked form. The rasp and silk of his clothes a different kind of caress against electrified skin and nerveendings.

.

"Want to come with me?" Chuck asked as his hands found the strap of lace curving her hip. This he didn't tear away, but plucked aside just enough to slip his hands inside. Just enough to touch her.

Blair in a dazed, lifted the heavy weight of her head to meet his eyes. "Like…come… as in… come? Because I'm sure that's a distinct possibility if you'd just carry if with what you're doing down there." She offered in a husky tone.

Chuck laughed softly. He loved her. Especially when she was like this. All soft and sexually intoxicated and having absolutely no clue what was coming.

"For once that wasn't what I meant by…come." He said, pulling himself back up and covering her. Warming her shivering form. He kissed her neck, nipping gently at delicate flesh, swirling his tongue at her pulse, her gasping breath flush against his cheek and her hand in his hair again. Chuck whispered in her ear, "I mean come with me to the trip."

"What?" Blair's eyes snapped open and she blinked up at him. Visibly trying to steady herself. "Come with you?"

"Yes, I can bring someone along and I'd like nothing better than that someone to be you." He grinned as his fingers trailed up her body.

Forget that she'd been teasing Chuck about this coming camping trip from hell earlier and couldn't begin to imagine him out in the middle of nowhere with a sleeping bag and accoutrements. She forgot all over that and basked in the very idea that he wanted her along. He wanted her to be with him like that. She beamed. Damn, she loved this man. At times it felt like too effing much but she loved him. God, she must to even entertain the idea of camping.

Chuck wondered aloud, challenging, "Unless Blair Waldorf thinks she can't handle a jaunt in the woods. Fresh air. Without your precious Louboutins."

"Ha! I can handle anything you can, Bass." She shot back, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for another wild kiss.

"Touché." Chuck murmured against her lips before kissing her. "Um. B?"

"Hmm?"

"The La Perlas. Pack your La Perlas." He said and then nothing else as they lost themselves.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Chuck…"

"Blair…?"

"Are you sure we're in the right place? This is where we're supposed to be?"

"Pretty sure. The workers sure appear to recognize the place." He pointed at the few backpack wearing Execs that were wandering into the clearing. Both men wore Ray-Bans.

"Are you sure Bass Industries organized this?"

"Pretty sure."

"Beaver Meadow Wilderness?! Seriously"

"What did you expect?"

Blair stabbed at him with the one broken nail. "I expected Lake Tahoe! Or Yosemite… or even the Grand damn Canyon! But no…what do I get. I get Beaver friggin Meadows Wilderness. What the hell is that anyway? Why is this place called Beaver Meadow Wilderness?!" She asked him wildly, glaring at him.

Chuck couldn't help the laughter that erupted. He captured her ands between his own before she could hit him. His favorite little vixen. Glaring daggers and stomping her feet in mid-tantrum. God, but she looked delectable. Shorts showing off those amazing legs and her white designer tee with a light sports jacket hiding the bounty so hard when he saw his little vixen throwing a tantrum. She looked amazing in her shorts, white designer t-shirt and sports jacket over it. She'd even managed to class-up the meager selection they'd found on their shopping trip for camping gear and clothes.

"Wait till you hear our campground name." He couldn't help himself.

She rolled her eyes skyward. "I don't even want to know. Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes."

"Fine. What's the stupid campground called."

Poor thing. He almost felt bad for adding fuel to the fire but said it anyway. He cleared his throat, "Yogi Bear's Jellystone Park"

Blair tried not to twitch but she glared at him profusely, "Whoever planned this outing needs to be fired." Sighing, she pulled away and snatched the brochure from his hand before taking the brochure from his hands. She squealed in genuine excitement, "Chuck, look. We're saved. There's a Skyline Resort. Just the word 'resort' is comforting. Can't we just stay there instead?"

"To answer your first question. My father organized this."

"Oh."

"And he picked the worse place possible because he wanted to torture the execs. Roughing it, you know?" Chuck shrugged.

"With good intentions I'm sure." Blair muttered. She adored Chuck's father but this was too much! "I'm to need to soak in a nice hot bath for a solid week after this."

"'Sounds good to me. Come on, Waldorf. Don't get your La Perlas in a bunch." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "…you did bring them…didn't you?"

"I don't think you'll be finding out…_Bass." _She started to shrug him off.

"You love torturing me."

"Fine. Yes, I brought them. I never leave home without them." As if he didn't know, the bastard.

"Well, I hope you brought plenty. No wash machines. No showers."

Blair froze. "What do you mean no showers? BASS?!"

~*~*~*~*~

"You really don't listen to me when I speak, do you?" Chuck shook his head, smirking as he pulled his tent out. "What part of DIY Makeshift tent, backpacking, cooking without a stove Or maid didn't you get? No amenities, Waldorf…where do you think they'd have installed the fully-loaded bathroom or laundry room…in that tree over there?"

"But… but at least… something! Like a… showerhead…?"

"I'm sure we can hookup a machine to the trees and put a showerhead in the middle of nowhere. That'd work." He mocked her. "For someone so incredibly smart, you're very…" he debated whether or not to say something that would end in his demise.

"Very what?" Blair shot him the death glare. "Say it, Bass, and you won't have a reason to pee behind those trees."

"But you do." He laughed. Blair groaned. She had to pee behind trees! Oh god! She was going to die! She took out her phone from her pocket and saw that the bar was 0. How the fuck were they going to communicate with each other then?!

"Blair, relax, please." Chuck asked, "Now help me…grab the end of that tent."

Blair looked at the green flat thing on the ground. She frowned. "Chuck."

"What?"

"Are you sure it's a tent? It looks like a piece of… cheap plastic to me." She said refusing to touch it.

"You googled it with me. This is how a makeshift tent looks like." He told her, annoyance creeping in.

"It was.. standing up! Like a tepee!" She told him making a shape of a teepee with her hands.

"How the hell do you think it got that way?" He laughed, exhaling a long breath.

"…You've got to be kidding me" She looked at him.

"Unfortunately, Princess. As much as I really wish that I was…that'd be a 'no.'" he took out the manual book and saw how thick it was. "No fucking way. Are they serious?" He groaned. He never had to deal with this crap. He hired people for shit like this.

They both glanced around at the other people, assembling tents without a hitch in their movements. In fact, they did it so expertly that within 10 minutes, everyone else basically had theirs assembled, while Blair and Chuck stood watching in awe. They really should've been paying attention and taking note, but the teenagers stood around with the green plastic surrounding them.

Blair threw up her hands, "Why don't you ask them to do it?".

"Because they're executives" He reminded her. "I can't just up to these guys and ask them to do something so simply. If I cant put together a fucking tent, then how as I expected to run a billionaire company…besides that it's insulting."

"Um, but they work for you." She stared at him in disbelief. "It's like a maid really or think of them like Arthur…or Ben. You remember Ben don't you?" She prodded, his disbelief turning to remembered hostility when he thought of the former BI employee he'd had fired because of even the implied flirtation with Blair that previous summer. "Fine. Forget Ben. But come on. Ask them for help."

"You're supposed to be helping me."

She arched one dark brow, "Oh, please."

"… I should've brought Dorota as my plus one." Chuck muttered, stepping back and back and hearing a loud crunch as his shoe landed on something. God that didn't sound good. He really hoped that wasn't a part of the tent. .

Blair gasped at the sight of her brand new RayBans crushed beyond repair. One frustration too many, she snatched them up and ended up throwing them at Chuck's head. Before he could duck or move they were bouncing off the side of his head.

"Blair!"

"You own me a new pair." She hissed.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Seriously." He pulled her close, placing a smacking kiss against her downy soft cheek. "Really. If I wanted to bring Dorota I wouldn't have asked you." He chuckled, before ducking a hit from Blair. He caught her around the waist and gave her another kiss, this time on her lips. Then let her go before they ended up putting on a show for his father's execs. He doubted his father would appreciate it.

Blair tried to glare at him and hold on to her annoyance but his playfulness and those kisses made her forgetful as usual when it came to his misdeeds." You're lucky I dumped a little something extra in your bag." She left him and wandered over to his back. She'd tossed the majority of her things in with his when they'd been packing. Making his bag much heavier by default.

"Did you pack Dorota in there? For our sanity I hope you did."

Blair rolled her eyes and pulled out something that resembled a packed up sleeping bag. She pulled it out from its packaging, and Chuck just stared at her. What is that? She looked at it, unplugged something then threw it.

Just like that it popped up into a tent.

Chuck stared at in and grinned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not Dorota." Blair grinned, her expression smug. She'd told Dorota about the trip and that lovely nanny of hers wouldn't let her go off without supplies provided by Dorota herself. She'd given Blair strict instructions. Blair was sure that she'd fine a note detailing instructions, somewhere in with the rest of the supplies. "Dorota told me to just remember to open the cap and throw it. As easy as that." She said, mimicking her beloved maid, "Open the cap, Miss Blair and throw it. It become big like tent but nicer." They both laughed, incredibly relieved not to have to bother with the plastic green tent and that they wouldn't have to sleep out in the open. "Dorota uses google more than anyone I've ever met."

"This is why I lo---- love your stellar survival skills." Phew. Great save there Bass. He just quickly kissed her lips and turned around to get more stuff out of his backpack. Blair caught on to it but she pretended to ignore it. She was disappointed when he didn't follow through with the words he'd almost spoken. Fine. Maybe not right now. But he'd say them one day soon. She was sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day was filled with hectic activity. The others around them went from one activity to the next with ease while the two pampered teens struggled with each task. To be honest, it was Chuck doing all of the heavy lifting and manual labor, while Blair stood around directing his movements. She mentioned more than once that she'd done the hard put…putting a tent over their heads. He grumbled, foraging for firewood and heavy stones to go around their fire. Thank god he'd packed matches. Once the sleeping bags were settled inside the tent, he lifted his heavy bag and her much lighter one to set them inside.

"Blair would you just stop standing around and help me with this!" Chuck told her as he gathered branches and kindling.

"And break another nail?" she asked him.

"Blair." He looked at her. He was sweaty, he hated it, he looked miserable and he wanted her help. "Please."

"All you had to do was ask, Bass." Blair said as she bent down to help him.

"Thank you." He smiled as she walked up to him, holding up her meager offering of sticks and twigs, not seeming to notice or mind the dirt smudging her palms. She'd notice in a moment and stick it to him, for now he kissed her, brushing his mouth softly across hers.

"No. Thank _you_." She said as before she dumped the sticks in Chucks already stick full arms.

The next thing on their list was water.

"Is there a tap somewhere?" Blair asked Chuck.

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "We also have Bendels just around the bend there if you wanted to stop for to grab anything."

"Bendels?"

"Yeah, just beyond that tree. Don't you see it?" He teased.

Blair smacked his arm, "You could've just said No, you Basstard."

"The others are bringing water from somewhere." Chuck said watching some of the other campers returning with buckets.

"… Chuck… where are they getting those?" Blair asked Chuck.

Chuck sighed. He knew where. He had to brace his ears again.

~*~*~*~*~

"You have officially lost you mind, Charles Bartholomew Bass. Quite officially and thoroughly taken leave of your senses!" Blair nearly screeched. Chuck and Blair followed the trail the other campers were taking to get water.

Both she and Chuck had a bucket cradled in their arms. She was this close to try smacking him with hers. Again. But that hadn't solved anything the first time. Though she'd felt just the least bit better. Still the other campers were starting to watch them as if to see what they would do next and Blair Waldorf served as the source of entertainment for no man…well maybe one and that was an equally enjoyable experience on both sides. Whether it was sparring or making love. Or hitting him with buckets.

"I am supposed to drink from this water AND bathe in it? CHUCK. That's disgusting." she looked at him in disbelief, "You're lying right?"

Even though Chuck himself was distressed over the whole inhumane activity they call camping, he enjoyed watching Blair freak. It was hilarious. It made his crappy day that much more enjoyable.

Before he could open his mouth, Blair saw a couple of people from across the river taking a bucket and dousing it all over themselves. And Blair screeched again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck had to carry two big full buckets of water back to their campsite because Blair was still trying to calm herself down. Once back at the campsite he had to rub Blair's back a couple of times so she could calm down. She couldn't take the fact that you have to drink from the same water people and fishes swim in. Of course they'd been boiling it to purify it and using those filters that Dorota had packed but still it was disgusting. He tried not to shudder himself at the idea of it but didn't want to get Blair started again.

Why had he taken those damn water bottles out of his bag? They'd been heavy as hell but he still should've left them in there. No way was he telling Blair what he'd done. No friggin' way. Sure they wouldn't have lasted the entire four days of the trip. Or maybe they would've lasted Blair. Why else would Dorota have included them in her little camping care package.

They'd be fine. He'd boil the fucking water and use the filters and they'd be fine.

Who in their right mind found camping to be the least bit relaxing? It was fucking torturing. He was sure that his father was back home, laughing his ass off. His only solace was that once he made it back, his father would be proud of the fact that Chuck had muddled his way through.

"It's not that bad Blair." He told her as he piled the kindling they'd collected and setting up the stones in just the way he'd noticed the others setting up their fire pits.. "Think about it, when everyone's asleep we can finally indulge in some nature friendly activities" He grinned, waggling his brows, but she wasn't impressed…looking supremely miserable. "B, four days. It's only four days." He added, "If we can survive four days of this…I think we can do pretty much anything. We can survive _anything._"

She sighed but still didn't speak.

He glanced at his watch, "Look, just 12 more hours and it'll be 3 days. Come on, B"

Blair tried cracking a smile for him but failed.

Chuck grabbed the lighter from his bag and turned back to the waiting kindling.

"You were planning to smoke here?" Blair asked.

"Yeah…why not.?" He asked. "But I'm not smoking now. After I light the damn wood I think I'll take a stroll…maybe smoke the whole effing pack." Chuck told her, flicking open his lighter and holding it to one stick. The damn thing wouldn't take. What the fuck. This was supposed to be easier with the lighter. He tried again and failed epically.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it doing it?"

"I have no fucking idea." Chuck said, clearly irritated. "Enough's enough already. Why doesn't everything have to be such a fucking trial?

"Let me check Dorota's list." Blair rummaged through their bag and took out a canister. "Maybe it's what oil is for?" Blair said, her tone and manner was matter-of-fact as she handed Chuck the canister.

Chuck took it. "Oh. Didn't see that." He admitted, if this was anyone except Chuck she'd have called his expression…almost sheepish.

She grinned, "Sure you didn't."

Sure enough he tipped a small amount of the oil on the firewood and flicked the lighter open. The flame caught immediately. As soon as they got back, he was taking Dorota to dinner. The woman deserved some serious pampering and a raise. If he thought she might come, he seriously considered stealing her away from Blair. But B would murder him and the maid would never desert her beloved mistress.

The first night was tiring. By the time they got to dinner, both of them were too beat to even bother with anything to do with food. After their trip organizer (who was named Bill) told them their agenda for tomorrow, Chuck and Blair just crawled into their colorful tent and slept next to each other without thinking about anything else.

`~*~*~*~*~

Blair and Chuck woke up earlier than anyone else since they fell asleep before 9pm. Chuck didn't wake up feeling refreshed and well-rested. No he woke up up to his girlfriend kicking him.

"Blair! What! Nothing starts before 8am!" he hissed, his eyes still closed.

"Chuck. I don't want to bathe alone. And I stink I need to bathe. NOW." She told him.

"Go to the river." He muttered.

"It's freezing."

"Then put on the heater."

"Chuck!"

He sighed and got up. They brought their toiletries and a bucket with them to the river and thank god it was empty. It was barely 7am.

"I thought these places had communal bathrooms with showers and actual toilets."

Chuck cleared his throat, looking away from her.

She reached out and pinched him, "Chuck?"

"Fine there's one but it's like on the other side of the campground…like four hours away. Like I said. My dad chose this part because he wanted his people to rough it." He told her.

"Your father hates me. He hates me. Why else would he tell you to bring me along?" Blair crowded close to him as a small animal scurried across the path, a few feet up ahead.

"For the last time, B. He doesn't hate you. And believe me you wouldn't want to use the communal bathrooms anyway. I have it on good authority that they're disgusting and vermin-ridden. Ask Dorota when we get back if you want." Chuck said.

Blair nodded after a moment. Once they reached the water's edge she wondered aloud, "So, Bass. How are we going to do this?"

"Uh, the usual method I suppose. Strip down and wash." He laughed.

"Out in the open? Anyone could see me?"

"No one's up besides us, Waldorf. I've seen all you've got and I'm sure the animals won't mind getting an eyeful. Just think of it as swimming without your clothes. We've been skinny dipping before."

"In a pool…without fish and animals and God…well without animals watching." She said, "This is gross. Turn around."

"Blair."

"Turn your back, Basshole. You can keep watch…no the other way."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Fine" he walked away but she screamed for him to stop.

"DON'T GO! Just turn your back until I'm done!" she told him.

He heard clothes dropping and splashing water. It took everything in him not turn, especially when she squealed the moment her skin meet with the cool water.

"It's cold" Blair shivered.

"I could warm you up." Chuck drawled and he could practically see Blair rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you could." she muttered. Minutes ticked by. Fuck it, he thought and started to turn, fully prepared to enjoyed a little Adam and Eve moment with his lover. Blair's scream ran through him, jarring nerves and bringing his head all the way around.

"Blair, what the hell!" he said. Looking for the threat. The danger but all he saw was Blair's slick, wet body coming at him…before he could fully appreciate the sight she was tackling him. He tried to grab hold of her arms. "What the hell? What's wrong?"

"I saw something. I saw it." Blair declared, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Where?"

"In my bucket."

"What?" he walked closer to the bucket with Blair sticking close behind him, gripping his shirt. He peered into the bucket and saw a fish thrashing in the shallow water in the bucket. He chuckled and picked the bucket up throwing the fish to the side.

"Chuck! Throw it back into the river!"

"We have dinner at least."

"I'm NOT eating that." She told him.

"Fine starve.."

"I brought food idiot. Dorota packed it."

"Oh okay then. But I'm not touching the fish." He turned around and looked at her wet naked form and it got him hard. "But I'm going to touch you." His arm snaked around her waist.

"Chuck, I can't bathe or kiss you with that poor fish floundering over there. Save him. Please before he dies." She said.

Fine. If she was happy then he could get really happy. Stomping down on the grossness of it all, especially once his fingers made contact with the slippery thing, he picked it up and tossed it back into the river.

"Now, you want to try your bath again. Guarantee it'll be warmer and more enjoyable with a second party." He suggested, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She nodded; smiling against his neck as he rubbed her back, trying to help get get warm again.

"Good idea, Bass."

~*~*~*~*~

After they were clean and… well satisfied they came back to find everyone just waking up. They had food Dorota packed for them. It was perishables, so it didn't go bad, and thank god Chuck carried the cooler. So that morning they were eating cereal and Blair had her yogurt. Then at 8pm the motivational bonding crap started. Blair got to tag along just because she didn't want to be bored and alone in the tent and, she was the boss' son's girlfriend so she had rights to attend. It amused her because she got front view to Chuck doing the flying fox and got wobbly legged at the end, rock climbing and slipping a couple of times, doing obstacle courses and looking pathetic at the end of it.

It honestly gave her great pleasure sitting down and watching Chuck go through all that torture. Now she knew what else could make Chuck panting

On the third day it was something similar as the second day. Chuck had to go through all the obstacle crap. And then they had some 'trust your peers' crap which Chuck looked miserable going through, as much as he did the obstacle courses. It was some bonding crap he had to go through with the execs.

~*~*~*~*~

The made it. The second day passed without trauma. The third day was quite possibly their favorite because they knew without a doubt that on day four they'd be released permanently from that hellhole…never ever to return.

Feeling more cheerful they participated in some of the group games and activties. They both drew the line though when it got darker and the group indulged in a game of follow the leader in the middle of the friggin woods and in the dark. At first they were both dead set against it but then Blair didn't want to be left behind completely by the others at the campsite. Despite Chuck's insistence that they'd find other activities to occupy their time and blessed privacy.

So they tagged along with the others. Chuck tried concentrating on those in front of him, but they slowly began falling behind. And Blair didn't help matters, chattering about everything from her minions to Serena and the birds and effing bees…or at least she could've gone there. Chuck stopped paying attention after a point. Unfortunately, it didn't take Blair long to catch on to this.

"BASS, you're not listening."

"You think?" he answered.

She fumed. "I've hated you more in these last 3 days than I ever did in my entire life."

Chuck grinned, "Now I know you're just lying. Just a few hours ago this morning, we took a pretty hot bath together. And you loved it. I know because you cam—"

"Chuck." She started.

"Let me finish. So hard that you-"

"NO. Chuck." She gripped his arm.

"Blair, what?"

"Are we supposed to be alone?" She asked him.

"No. Why?" he turned around to see no one behind them. It was only Blair. There was no one behind him. "What the…" he walked to retrace back their trail but he found no one behind them. "What the fuck?"

"Chuck… do you know where you're going?" Blair asked.

"Uh… Yes…" he lied.

"…. No you don't!" she said and panicked. "Oh my god you don't!"

"Blair calm down." He told her calmly.

"CALM DOWN? CHUCK we only have one flashlight and we don't know the way back! And I'm HUNGRY. Why don't YOU calm down?!" she shouted.

At that time they heard something howling. Something… like a wolf that could tear you up howl. Blair jumped and gripped Chuck's arm so hard he thought he lost blood circulation.

"Do you think they can smell us?" she asked.

"Relax, it won't smell us. I think wolves eat berries." He said sarcastically.

Blair smacked his arm so hard Chuck yelped.

She shouldn't cry. But they were lost. Lost as lost comes. She didn't know where to go and unfortunately neither did her smartass boyfriend. He looked so calmed she wanted to slap him. "We might potentially die! As that thing out there that howled ill come here and eat us. Fucking eat us, Chuck! I'm not edible!"

"… I disagree entirely on that point, Waldorf. You are very edible."

"CHUCK this is not FUNNY!" she screamed.

"Blair." Chuck started.

"Why did I even agree to come here with you?!" she continued.

"Blair!"

"I could be at home in my bathtub! With water! Clean water that I don't share with...with fishes!" Blair didn't want to cry, she didn't. But Chuck looked like he didn't care!

"BLAIR!" He cradled her face between his palms and looked into her eyes. Boring into them, making sure that Chocolate brown eyes met eyes the color of the finest scotch. She began to calm down. His eyes assuring her she was safe.

"Trust me, Waldorf. Trust me." he told her. "I won't let anything. _Anything_ ever happen to you if it's the last thing I fucking do. You hear me?" he asked her.

Blair just stared at him, her eyes wanting to spill tears, not because they were lost… but because Chuck said things she wanted to hear. She felt like she was in one of her romantic movies. She loved him so much!

"You hear me?" he asked her again. His eyes searching hers, and she nodded. He kissed her there and then, with so much of passion, Blair thought she was going to combust from the touch of his lips.

He nuzzled her neck, before biting down softly on it, emitting a whimper from her. Blair didn't even care if they were lost. She only cared that Chuck was with her. She didn't care if someone did come looking for them either and found them in a less than… decent position either. He undressed them both slowly, making a bed of their clothes. He laid down on the makeshift palate and pulled his lover close. They came together, fast and hard. Their mouth fused and his expert hands stroking delicate flesh, while she grabbed at his hair, scrapping her nails down his back. Finding their rhythm with ease.

Essentially, Blair Waldorf rode Chuck Bass all night.

"Chuck… I hate to say this." They were both now cuddled together. Chuck's back was against a tree, it was hurting but he put his shirt on so it was less uncomfortable. But uncomfortable nevertheless. Blair rested her head against his chest.

"Even though, I essentially hate you for even asking me on this stupid trip. Where it has enforced my belief that camping is inhumane and it should be abolished, and made me do manual labor…. I did, however, love every second of it." She admitted. Blair turned her forehead as Chuck kissed her bare shoulder. He looked at her with his soft brown eyes with that singular look that was reserved for her and her alone. He gave that look that just about melted everything she had inside of her and kissed her. One long, sweet pull that went on forever.

"What would I do without you, Waldorf?" he murmured against her sweet mouth.

"Sleep out in the cold…no fire. Probably die from exposure." She said with a grin before snuggling against his chest.

He took his jacket and made her wear it, not wanting her to get cold.

Once Blair fell asleep in his arms, Chuck kissed her forehead and lay like that for a while. Chuck tightened his grip on Blair when she shivered, hoping to make her warm.

Truly satisfied, he held her a little while longer before reaching into his jacket pocket.

He took out the GPS that Dorota's note insisted on never wandering off without. Guess Blair hadn't seen that one. Oops. He smirked as he activated the GPS. It shouldn't take those people more than oh, about an hour or so to find them. He could take a catnap till then.

~*~*~*~*~

Upon their return to civilization, Bart was given a full report by his execs on his son's progress at the campground. Despite Blair's presence or maybe due in part to her being there, he was told her Chuck handled himself well enough. The young couple had worked together, muddling through the alien world of camping.

It made Bart proud to know that Chuck could handle Blair and work. And he was pleased to know Blair was being supportive, and not distracting him when he's supposed to be 'bonding and motivational' with other Execs. He was right to approve of Blair. She was everything Chuck wanted, and everything that Bart approved of and wanted for the boy.

So after office hours and getting the report, he decided to go see Chuck in his room, as he missed his son coming back.

"Son, how was the trip?" Bart opened the door and quickly quieted down when he saw Blair and Chuck on the bed covered in a little bit of dirt, and still in their camping attire. Chuck was sleeping behind Blair, his face in her hair and his hands around her waist. And Blair was comfortably tucked in his embrace.

"They look terrible." Bart said to a passing maid. Then he smiled at the two of them sleeping for just a millisecond. It was so quick the maid thought she imagined it. Then Bart's expression was back as he looked at her.

"When they wake up tend to them. Put out fresh clothes for my son and see that Miss Waldorf has something clean to wear. They'll be starving as well I'm sure." He told her. "But for the meantime, they're not to be bothered.

"Yes, sir." The woman nodded and hurried off as he glanced away.

Bart looked back at the couple cuddled together on the bed. Then at the picture next to Chuck's bed. The picture of a beautiful lovely woman, who looked so much like their sleeping son.. He smiled slightly, before closing the door to let them rest.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures** Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going.. Camping?! . **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair spending Valentines Day… Together.


	11. Chuck and Blair spending Valentines Day

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. If it was mine the freaking episodes would've been better written than the CRAP we've been getting.

**A/n:** Okay, I am so sorry this took FOREVER to get posted. You all know about the fuckery the show has been leading to right? I want everyone to not give up hope even if right now it's pretty much dim. We all know CB is endgame! WE ALL KNOW THIS. The problem is fucked up writing. Just really motherfucking fucked up writing. If we could we'd beat the shit out of the writers, Josh and Stephanie, I know we'll do it. And we won't leave any room for mercy like how they didn't have mercy on their show which is failing tremendously.

Whatever it is people we will always have Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. And I hope this fic will continue making you guys happy! I'm going to finish this fic, it was made in times of need, and it's the only sanity I have right now. Thank you for those who still review and give me and each other hope and CB love!

**Notes:** Thanks soooo much to my lovely superwoman beta, Neyney (Jencourt81) without her I am nothing!

This is also a special dedication to my best girl **Isabelle** and twinnie **Lynnie**, who both have written great fics but have gone on hiatus because of the fucking massacre Gossip Girl has ensued. No matter what girls, I love you. And we'll always have CB!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair spending Valentines Day… Together.**

Chuck groaned.

Fuck. It was Valentine's today. A fact that he'd managed to completely forget. At least until he arrived at school that morning. He saw all the different couples holding hands and gazing into one another's eyes. People from other schools dropped by, bearing flowers for their sweethearts and he suddenly got it.

Fuckkkkkk. He thought again as he waded through the crowd. Entire masses of people seemed to be walking around with either flowers or boxes of chocolates. If that wasn't more than enough to convince him of the day then the lameass singing candygrams and bouncing, heart-shaped balloons were evidence enough.

Aw, hell no. This was not good. Not even close to good.

He could be romantic. Blair had said as much at his father wedding reception when they'd patched things up that first time. He was damned romantic when he wanted to be, but all the cheesy, lameass attempts that were hallmarks of V-day left him unmoved. It was overrated and mildly sickening the way people went to mush on that singular day.

He knew something bad was going down today. He just had to avoid Blair until he cooked something up.

***~*~*~*~*~**

"No, I'm sure that Chuck hasn't forgotten." Blair said cheerfully as she walked down the steps into the courtyard with Serena.

"Really, B? Has he even said a word to you today? 'Happy Valentine's Day, Blair.' Or 'Hi'." Serena reminded her.

"Hush. I told you that he walked me to school." Blair protested. Chuck had arrived that morning to give her a ride to school in the limo, as he'd done every other morning that past week. Today, however, Blair had decided that she wanted to be out walking in the open air. Chuck, of course, had protested initially. He wasn't into walking, not with the limo at his disposal. In the end, he'd given in, making her extremely happy with something as simple as a walk.

It was the gentlemanly, romantic gesture that she never tired of seeing in some of her very favorite movies.

"Because you forced him too." The blonde giggled.

Blair scoffed, "There was no force involved. He wanted to do it. Mostly." Then she sighed, "You know after the way everything else in my life is going crazy…I'm happy that this one thing is going right, you know?"

Serena frowned, "You haven't told him?"

Blair shook her head, "Are you insane?" Blair asked looking around making sure no one heard her. "Whenever I'm with Chuck I am happy and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to tell him some sob story that he couldn't care less about."

"Blair. This is Chuck for gods sake. Your friend. Your boyfriend." She couldn't help making a face as she said the last, still not used to her brother being anyone's "boyfriend." "Tell him. He'd understand."

Blair brushed it off, "No. All I want right now is for Chuck to do something special…which he will." She sighed dreamily.

Serena faked a cough, "After you forced him to."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh, S. Yes, my boyfriend is a romantic. Please let me enjoy it and do not rain on my parade because you and Brooklyn broke up. Again. I must tell you that all is this back and forth is both pointless and repetitive. Seriously. You're well rid of him. You two keep breaking up for a reason, right?"

Just a few days ago Serena and Dan broke up again. This time because of the half-sibling tension and their parents insane idea to meld the households. How in the hell could that ever work?!

Serena frowned, "We're not talking about me right now. We're discussing your relationship."

"Exactly. And let it be about me for a while. I'm sure Chuck has something spectacular planned out for tonight!" she said cheerfully.

`*~*~*~*~

"I forgot about today." Chuck told Nate, taking a seat beside his best friend in the school courtyard. The other boy was already half-way finished with his lunch.

"Really?" Nate looked up at him and chuckled. "You are beyond screwed. You're dating Blair and you forgot one of the most romantic days of the year. How'd you manage that one?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chuck asked Nate. "It's not as if she has useless dates to remember plastered to her forehead."

Nate chuckled again, "With Blair usually it is."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"I mean, Blair would remind me what's coming up, you know?" Nate told him and saw Chuck look even more disturbed, and he quickly added, "That was the old Blair. I was always forgetful anyway."

"Actually, I always reminded you upcoming dates. Like her birthday, dinners you were supposed to bring her on, Christmas presents…." Chuck went on.

"Right Chuck I get that you know Blair way more than I ever did." Nate said irritated.

"We've come to establish that, yes." Chuck said grinning.

Nate looked at Chuck then smiled. "She's got you hook line and sinker doesn't she?" he laughed.

Chuck whipped his head to glare at Nate."What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're actually thinking of doing something Valentine-y for Blair." He laughed again.

Chuck frowned, "No, I'm not." He rolled her eyes, "I do not condone the artifice behind this retched day. It's idiot and commercial. Blair probably finds it a bit lame and…pedestrian herself," he told his best friend, curtly. "I never understood the allure. All I know is, you give a girl flowers and chocolates today and you get them in the sack just right after." Chuck said with a smirk.

Nate chuckled, "Yeah I do notice you corner those poor souls on Valentines that way."

"I don't need to. I never give women gifts."

"Save for one." Nate reminded, eyeing his best friend. "You have something planned don't you. You're just not man enough to cop to it." Nate teased.

Chuck rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "And how are you and the missus doing?"

Nate's face suddenly changed when Vanessa was mentioned, "She's fine, we're going out for the night. I, at least, thought to make reservations."

Chuck was quiet, studying the blonde with narrowed eyes. His next words were quiet and knowing, "You're bailing out on her, aren't you?"

"What're you talking about?!" Nate asked, appalled.

"You're doing that Nate-like thing you do when you're trying to breakup with someone. You had the same attitude the day before you wanted to breakup with Blair. Just before her birthday." Chuck said a matter-of-factly. Nothing could get by Chuck Bass, he might be an ass but he was a highly perceptive ass.

Nate fumed, "I am not. Don't talk like you know so much when you even forgot, no _refused_ to get your girlfriend even a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day. "

"Oh."

Nate and Chuck turned around to see Blair and a fidgeting Serena standing behind them. Serena looked uncomfortable by the situation and Blair just looked as if she'd been slapped in the face.

"So… you didn't get me anything?" Blair asked.

Chuck sighed. And here we go. Fuck.

"Blair-," he had to play it cool if not, she was going to storm off and that would just worsen matters.

"No really Chuck, did you or did you not get me anything?" she demanded, her tone managing both hurt and bitchy.

He stood up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along until they were inside the boy's hallway. She didn't fight him or make a scene.

The other two blondes watched the brunettes walk away.

"Hm, that's one stable relationship right there." Serena said crossing her arms.

Nate had a distant look in his eyes, "Yeah, but it's very responsive." He murmured. Serena looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Blair stop making a big deal about it!" he hissed once they were in an empty classroom.

"I am okay! I am calm! I'm jut pissed off you didn't remember what today was!" she said angrily. "Oh, god. I made such a fool out of myself to the girls."

"Really? By telling them what exactly?" Chuck asked.

"By telling them that you actually have a heart!" she hissed.

He frowned, "What the…. SO you're basing whether I have proper human organs by making sure the fact I remember VALENTINE'S DAY?" he asked her, his voice rising. Then he suddenly burst out laughing.

Blair glared at him angrily. How the fuck could he laugh! He's LAUGHING, she kept thinking growing more and more pissed at him by the minute.

"You just don't care, do you? You don't understand the meaning of being in a relationship. Of… of… of having a girlfriend! WHICH BY THE WAY I AM." She screamed half of the last words out.

He couldn't help smirking, though he tried to rein in his bout of laughter. "Sorry I didn't know that having a girlfriend meant that I had to indulge in something so…tacky and useless as today. Did you want a Hallmark card?"

She glared at him, finding nothing funny or endearing in his flippant attitude.

Taking exception to her ill humor, Chuck felt beyond frustrated, "What the fuck are you on? It's only Valentine's Day. You know what fine. What do you want? Jewelry? Candy? Tell you what…let me just head right out and I'll grab something to shut you up about it." He told her, nothing of the romance she'd expected from him, only that smug, condescending manner.

Blair couldn't help herself. Her hand lashed out before she even thought about it, delivering a hard slap that left her breathless. It wasn't her hand that ached upon impact. It was her heart that hurt. How could he make light of it all? As if he didn't care at all.

Chuck was beyond reason and ration. He was too angry for clear thinking. Barely away of the words he spat, Chuck sneered, "Blair, I don't know if you get the full meaning of having 'Chuck Bass' as you boyfriend. Let me clarify it for you, lover." He leaned close, their faces separated by mere inches. "I am not your fucking lapdog like Marcus. You cannot push me around and have me play your fucking puppet like Nate."

Blair stood her ground, she was shaken up inside but her eyes were hard. He stared back at her with the same intensity. He was as angry as she was. For a couple of moments, their chests heaved, their eyes hard, and the room was rife and electric in it's silence.

She broke into it first, her words pouring forth. "It's only Valentine's Day. Why do you have to make such a big deal about this?"

"Why do you?"

"You're making this so difficult and I don't get why. I never had this problem with…"

Chuck stopped her, holding up his hand, "Look, Blair if you wanted to date someone like Nate. Someone with no direction or care. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But stop trying to push me into some mold or ideal. It's not me. I've got a brain and I actually like to use to think for myself. Pity, isn't it?" Chuck stared at her, his gaze hard and manner unbending before he turned on his heel and hurried from the room.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Of course, how would've I not thought to look in Chuck Bass's room looking --- ew, looking as sleazy as usual." Serena said when she found Chuck lounging on his bed with scotch.

"Help me understand this. How the hell are you still in my house when we kicked you and your cheating mother out months ago?" Chuck asked, clearly very irritated.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Came to get my stuff. And to see the one and only jackass who is such a pain to my best friend." She said crossing her arms looking at him. He looked terrible. Sitting on his bed, in his Hugh Hefner robe, a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

He was a mess.

"She told me what a romantic you are." Serena said.

"Yeah, well she's mistaken." He grunted.

Serena shook her head and laughed, "The both of you always find ridiculous reasons to self destruct this relationship, don't you?" she said walking into his room.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "No, we just disagree a lot. And it's tiring." Chuck told her.

"Well, I find it pretty fun actually." She said, "And ohhh whats this?" she picked up a package from the table. Chuck jumped up to grab it from her, but he was too slow. "Sounds like…" serena shook the present, "A little gift for the mistress."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever Serena, don't you have someone else to share that whiny voice with? Oh yeah, I forgot you got dumped." He smirked. "For once I'm actually thinking how lucky Brooklyn is."

Serena brushed him off, "Well, at least I'm not miserable." She countered back. "You're such a dick, Chuck Bass. Blair was really upset these last few days." she settled the present down.

"Yeah, so? She's always upset. Blair always has something to be upset ab--,"

"It's about Yale, Chuck." Serena started, and this brought Chucks attention to her, but he didn't look at her, "Blair got a B on her essay."

"So? A "B"s not the end of the world." Chuck murmured, but he was as aware as Serena that a "B" in Blair's eyes was a fucking death sentence.

Serena glared at him, "Let me finish! Anyway. Blair made a mistake, she got angry at Mrs. Carr—,"

"The new hot teacher?" Chuck questioned.

Serena rolled her eyes, "And Blair got in trouble. She's currently on hold with Yale."

Chuck frowned. "What?" Just a few days ago, Blair told him happily that she's definitely getting into Yale. She didn't have a confirmation or anything yet, but she was next because Serena was turning down the Ivy. The only thing he could remember that night was Blair being extremely happy and jumping on Chuck and they had one of their Yale-esque sex nights, which proved to be one of Chuck's favorite type of sex with Blair.

But Serena didn't need to know that.

Chuck was surprised that Blair was on hold. He just figured everything worked out fine for her. And he didn't hear this from her, why hadn't she said anything? They weren't fighting when she got into trouble, so why the hell was he just finding out now? Didn't she trust him?

Serena could see that Chuck was sorting out his thoughts and she tried to make things easier on him.

"The reason that you didn't know about any of this is because Blair didn't think that you should be bothered with it. She wanted to be happy and not worry or stress about any of it. Weirdly enough you do that. You make her happy. You make her forget the bad stuff. She didn't want to ruin that by telling you this." Serena revealed, helping her best friend and popping Chuck's arrogant bubble in one swoop.

She hadn't told him not because she didn't think he'd care but because she didn't want to ruin their time together.

"Yeah, makes you feel like a bigger dick than you already are, huh?" Serena asked when she happily saw how his face changed. Good, just the reaction that she'd wanted.

"Shut up, Serena, and please go home." Chuck said, not looking at her.

"No problem but just in case you were wondering…Blair's at home doing the same thing you are, sans scotch." Serena said, turning around leaving Chuck in his room to slap himself silly.

He dragged himself out of bed and looked at his face in the mirror. He was an ass without a doubt, but he needed to see her. A small box on his dresser caught his eye, and he picked it up. The present Blair had given him during Christmas was still there. And she still hadn't asked him to open it.

He groaned, the more they fought, the longer he wouldn't get to find out. But since when did Chuck Bass listen? He could easily open this shit up and satisfy his curiosity.

But he didn't. He settled the box down. He had to face facts. He truly was whipped.

**~*~*~*~*~**

He walked up to Victrola's rooftop and saw a table, beautifully up with food on the table and there was soft music

The ambience was stunning with the candlelight dinner and the clear stars above them. Chuck just felt like he walked into a romantic movie cum killer thriller. He felt like something would jump out behind him and kill him.

He figured that something might be Blair. She might have a bit of a grudge thing going on in her and she might just kill him.

He walked over to the table and saw the setting. Did she do all this? And the music that was playing was a sweet soft melodic tune. Why the hell did she set this up? He didn't get it.

"I had this planned." He heard her voice right behind him. He turned around and saw her in a stunning classic black dress, her beautiful curls framing her face.

"Yeah, I can see that." He told her. She walked over to him.

"Dorota tipped you off?" she asked.

"She did. You got to love her." He smiled at her. Chuck had gone directly to Blair's place only to find her gone. Dorota refused to tell him where she was at first, and he figured his less than cordial behavior had reached Dorota's ears. The maid was almost openly hostile. Initially.

"I have to get a new maid." Blair said, trying not to smile.

"No. No don't do that. She did her part. She was like a big momma bear Blair. You should've seen her. 'Mr. Chuck you are cruel to Miss Blair. I do not tell you where she is right now.'" He mimicked Dorota in her polish accent, Blair really tried not to burst out laughing. "And I had to beg Dorota-,"

"Beg?" Blair quirked a brow.

"Yes, _beg_."

"Really?"

"Ask Dorota if you don't believe me." He told her. "And I Dorota figured I was serious and she tipped me off."

Blair smirked. She had a great housekeeper and friend that was for sure.

"So if she didn't tip me off, what were you going to do here? Eat by yourself?"

Blair didn't look at him. That was what she was exactly going to do. Eat everything she ordered and then throw it all back out. That was her Valentine's Day plan.

"I had everything already planned out, so why not? Even if it's alone."

Chuck's heart hurt, he knew he really hurt her, and he knew they'll always keep fighting regardless of the situation. It'll always be tiring… but could he really live without her?

"I'm sorry, Blair." He told her and the honest remorse in his words brought her gaze to his, their eyes catching. "I really am very sorry." This was when he noticed she was wearing the necklace pendant he gave her during Christmas. His heart scrunched even more. She had everything planned out and all he had to do was give her flowers, chocolates and the likes!

He sighed, "It's just that, why would I want to waste time today, making a big deal about just today, when everyday could be the same?"

Blair's eyes widened, as she looked up at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, as they swayed to the music.

"Is that why you didn't want to do anything for today?" Blair asked.

"That and because I forgot about it." He laughed, "Why would you want to celebrate a day only one day in the year when you think you care about the person more? That's just retarded. It doesn't make sense. Every year I see people… okay correction, take no offence Waldorf to what I am going to say." He said as he slowly danced with her to the music.

"Nate is always clueless, he's a ball of handsome fluff is all." Blar laughed, knowing his thoughts before he'd even voiced them.

Chuck continued, "When you were dating him, he looked bored most of the time or spaced out, then when it came to Valentine's Day, which I reminded him of, he acted like he cared about you, to the power of two. He bought you gifts, flowers, chocolates, and you loved it. And you loved him."

Blair cringed.

"Then the next day it was back to square one. Nate was thinking of other things, he brushed you aside and concentrated on everything and everyone except you…" He shrugged, "It's just that this one day shouldn't be the only special day, where everyone pretends to like someone else more, just because it's Valentine's day."

Blair felt tears brimming at the side of her eyes and Chuck jerked back.

"What did I say?"

She jumped on him and squeezed him hard before capturing his lips and kissing him ferociously, and he gripped her slim waists and pulled her against him.

She loved him. She loved him. She loved him so much.

Sure they fought a lot, and it was tiring, but he was her soulmate. He was her everything, she loved him beyond reason.

When they pulled apart, desperate for air, Blair cupped his face in her hands and looked up into his brown eyes.

"I know, it's a bit much. But I do that. I take everything seriously. I know you're Chuck Bass, and I know you hate stuff like dinner under the stars." Chuck noticed the beautiful elegant set up of a table in the middle of the roof.

"No. it's perfect." Chuck told her. He was still surprised that she did this. Blair did this. Not him. But Blair. Blair did this.

And she continued on, "I know I can't control you and it bugs me. Because I love to control everything." She confessed, "But I do know that I don't want you to be controlled. I like you the way you are Chuck Bass." She smiled happily, "I would hate it if you were to listen to whatever I say…. Even if I would love it if you did sometimes." She grinned close to his face, and their foreheads touched as he grinned back.

"Why didn't you tell me about Yale?" he asked her.

Blair suddenly stiffened. "Serena, the traitor."

"Blair." he started. "You could've told me. I would've cared."

"Would've." Blair rolled her eyes at that.

"I. Care." He sighed. "It's a big deal. I know Yale is your baby. And all hell breaks loose when you don't get it. I know why you were upset today, and if only you told me-,"

"So you'd pity me more? Screw you Chuck Bass. I don't need you pity." She said as she tried getting away from him, but he didn't allow it.

"Blair." He said, but she ignored him. "Blair." He said again in such a soft voice it melted Blair's knees. She slowly looked up at him.

"You're Blair Waldorf. You need no pity." He told her. "You just need someone to scheme with you. To bring that bitch down." He told her with a grin. Blair blinked up at him, then smiled, her mouth stretching wide.

"Chuck Bass, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked cheekily. Her arms around his neck.

"Why yes, Blair Waldorf, would you kindly go out with me, say Monday after school to plan total social and academic destruction?" he asked.

She giggled, "Why not?" their foreheads touched again as they grinned and kissed.

Perfect. This was what she'd wanted. This moment. Here and now, she sighed, swaying with him.

"What?" he asked feeling her discomfort. Everything was perfect. Chuck made sure everything was perfect, so why was she sighing? Did his erection show? That definitely was a romance moment breaker…. Or a start, he didn't know, Blair could be unpredictable sometimes.

"Nothing." She murmured." it's just that no one would EVER believe that Chuck Bass is a romantic."

He chuckled, "It only matters that you do."

She smiled up at him as her arms around his neck tightened, "True. But I told them you were. And they didn't believe me because, you're Chuck Bass after all."

"You're not making me do it Blair." He said firmly.

"Make you do what?" she asked innocently. They both smiled.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The next day in school.

_This just in,_

_Chuck Bass the romantic? Who knew! Apparently now we all do! _

_**C**__ skipped up the steps to Constance Billiard and walked over to Queen __**B**__ with a bouquet of flowers, Godiva's gold edition chocolates and he came with a package, sources told me it looked like a Tiffany jewellery bag! THEN, get this, they shared a K-I-S-S. _

_Didn't you know __**C,**__ Valentine's Day was yesterday. But then again, you like to one up everyone else, as usual! Oh me, oh my how __**B**__ got you hook line and sinker, hopefully this ship doesn't sink because we for one are on Team __**CB**__!_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping.** Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going.. Camping?! . **Check**

Chuck and Blair spending Valentines Day… Together. ** Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair scheming.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N:** It's about time that the Black Ops bullshit needed to be re-written! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Next one will be up soon! I promise! I hope!


	12. Chuck and Blair Scheming

**A/N:** I am extremely happy. Have fun watching the finale today people!

I know I haven't posted in a long time. It's because of the CB drought we got. And now since 222, we've had some CB scenes, I am back to my original state. I don't want to give the finale away, I have already watched it, all I can say is, enjoy it all you can!

_Love love love_ all around people! Rest assured, I will have next chap up ASAP, commemorating the finale after everyone has watched it.

**CHUCK AND BLAIR ALL THE WAY! The most AMAZING couple ever to grace our screen!**

**Notes**: I will DIE without my beta **Ney ney (jencourt81)**, if it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't be done at all! The genius I love! This entire chap is perfected by her!

Also thank you to **Danae** for awesomery input! And of course, to those who keep reviewing with such enthusiasm, you people are awesome.

Before you start I have to warn you, I haven't written in a long time, so this chapter is freaking LONG to compensate the days I didn't update. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair Scheming**

Chuck watched her walk down the steps of Constance Billiard. He hadn't noticed this one before. Sure he'd heard enough about her. The newest bane of Blair's existence. The "hot" new teacher.

Eyes narrowed, he carefully took in the view, from head-to-toe. Pretty enough, in a "fresh off the turnip truck" way, but Chuck wasn't the least impressed.

A throat cleared behind him and he didn't actually need the words hissed at his ear to know just who stood there, "Enjoying the view, Bass."

Yep. Chuck swiveled his head, taking in the sight of his girlfriend. Now _that _was impressive. Something about flared nostrils and pursed lips apparently called to his baser instincts.

She was sexy as hell. The added edge of jealousy, flashing in her eyes presented too good an opportunity to pass on.

Chuck glanced at the new teacher and then dragged his gaze back to Blair's, "Quite. They say the grass is greener on the other side."

"I'm sure they do."

He watched, his stance deceptively indolent as he scrutinized her every movement from beneath a hooded gaze. Her mouth scrunched just so and her hands clenched at her sides. And those beautiful blazing eyes. Then she seemed to find calm. Her mouth curving, as she fought for cool reserve and control.

Blair said, "Then again. Those who do wonder at those greener pastures always end up greatly disappointed."

"True. Or they could find certain bouts of…er curiosity to be highly satisfying."

"You are a pig." Her control slipped, facing off with his leering visage.

Hand to chest, Chuck murmured, "You wound me."

"Not yet. I haven't, but just try me, Basshole." She snapped, "Dan and the others I understand…well, mostly…being charmed by Miss Corn Husker 2004."

"Blair."

She wasn't done or in any mode to be assuaged, "How can you possibly be enthralled by that…"

"I'm not." He drawled, that signature smirk curving his mouth.

"I've been…_enthralled _before as you put it and the new teach doesn't even begin to tip the scales."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. I am not amused, Bass."

"On the contrary, I couldn't be more serious on that count. Serious and highly irritated that you would lump me into any category with the likes of Dan Humphrey."

"So you don't find her the least bit hot…beddable?" Blair demanded.

He shrugged, "Come on, Waldorf. Even I have some standards. That would be like asking you to buy Dior off the rack."

She flinched, her mouth moued in disgust. "Stop talking now."

"Trust me, Blair. You have nothing to feel jealous about."

"Excuse me? Jealous?" Her head whipped around.

Oops. Instead of backpedaling, Chuck pushed ahead. "I'm just saying that you have nothing to worry about, Waldorf. She's got nothing on you."

"Let's get one thing straight. I am not jealous of that Pollyanna and I could care less what random bit of fluff you…"

He cut her off, chuckling softly, his mouth brushing hers in the barest of kisses and his arms winding about her waist. He shifted, pulling her close, so that she could feel just what effect she was having on him, down below.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, making no effort to push him away.

"What does it look like?" He nuzzled her neck, dragging in her unique scent. He bit down gently, drawing a soft gasp from her.

"If you're trying to distract me, it's not working." Blair whispered breathlessly. Her blasé attitude completely ruined when he bit down again. She whimpered, her knees going the way of butter as his tongue darted out, laving her flushed skin.

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely." Blair huffed with difficulty.

Chuck smiled against her neck, "Guess I'm not trying hard enough."

Then the Basstard rolled his hips and making her forget completely where they were and who might be looking on. Her fingers crept into his dark hair, wrenching his mouth back up to hers.

His satisfied growl was all that she knew or heard until reality barged in.

"Oh, God. Seriously, you guys. Would the two of you just get a room! Oh!" Serena rolled her eyes, making a face as she appeared at their side.

Chuck glared at the blonde when Blair shoved away from him, her fingers hiding her mouth. He made no secret of his irritation, "Serena. Isn't there somewhere else you need to be? So loser you're supposed to be fawning over."

"Oh, shut up. You two are lucky I was here before you guys decided to put on any more of a show." She motioned to where there half of their peers stood, laughing and talking, darting quick glances at Chuck and Blair.

Blair pinched her boyfriend's arm.

"Ow!" His satisfied smirk fell away.

"What was that for?"

"For being Chuck Bass."

He frowned at her.

"Look, guys. I hate to interrupt, but I really need to talk to Blair."

Serena stepped between them, as if they were liable to start going at it again, in word or manner, at any second.

"Of course." Blair nodded, pulling herself back under firm control, even as Chuck sidled around the other girl to come and stand at Blair's side.

"Alone, B." Serena implored, "It's really important. And _private_."

"Cabbage Patch, huh?" Chuck smiled, full of snark and mischief.

His expression all too knowing, especially when coupled with Blair's sudden interest in her latest manicure, her expression the picture of innocence.

"BLAIR!" Serena shouted.

Her best friend feigned ignorance, "What, S?"

"Blair! You told Chuck?!!!" She tried not to scream, but she was annoyed at Blair for sharing this information with Chuck.

Blair giggled, "It might have slipped out."

"What else did you tell him?!" Serena demanded.

"Not much. Maybe a detail or two."

Chuck smirked, "Or everything from A-Z"

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf…he's been your boyfriend for two friggin' seconds. I've been your best friend forever. I told you that stuff in the strictest of confidence."

"Sorry, S" Chuck said, trying and failing to keep a straight face as he continued, "But Blair and I believe in being completely honest with one another. About everything. Maybe if you and Humphrey had tried that you wouldn't have crashed and burned last year. This year. A few months ago. God, how many times have you people broken up."

Serena opened her mouth, looking apt to tear him a new one.

"Wait, don't answer that. I really don't care."

Blair elbowed him, trying to get him to shut up. "I'm sorry, Serena. I was worried and he wouldn't stop bugging me until I told him the whole story. Well, everything up until the part you told me about Rachel and Cabbage Patch going out together."

"B!!!." Serena moaned. "Might be! They might just be friends!"

"Aw, Serena. Self-deception does not look good on you."

"Chuck has a point, Serena. Come on, you said it yourself." Blair said, "Having coffee? Going out to talk about his writing? I think not! I've seen his writing and it's not something to gush about."

"Here, here." Chuck added dryly.

"Butt out, Chuck." Serena crossed her arms, still not able to quite get used to the idea of Blair confiding in Chuck. Granted her best friend would turn to Chuck even years before they finally hooked up. They'd all been friends together but now he was Blair's boyfriend. It was just weird. Them together, talking about her and Dan…Dan and Rachel.

As if recognizing the path of her best friend's thoughts perfect, Blair tried again, "I'm sorry, S. It's really tough hiding things from Chuck."

Then in the next instant, Serena watched as the twosome, the resident devil and Queen B shared one look. No words passed between them only a smile, that sent a foolish thrill through Serena. Her own mouth curving. It was definitely weird but they did look happy, she figured.

She wasn't completely sold on Chuck Bass getting unlimited access to all of her secrets but she couldn't disdain something that made to of her best friends so obviously happy and…right.

"Fine!" Serena said, giving in. "Not like he won't hear it eventually, anyway. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

They all wandered further away from the others. "All right. So spill it. What's got you so worked up, S."

"I called Dan yesterday and he didn't pick up his phone." She said unhappily, "Not even once. He's been all weird and distant. I finally called the loft and his father thought Dan was out with _me _seeing some movie at the Angelika." She fidgeted, avoiding both and Chuck's eyes.

Blair gasped, "S, you didn't? You followed them."

"I'm not proud of myself. I can't believe I did that."

Chuck grinned from ear-to-ear like the Cheshire Cat, "You're being entirely too hard on yourself, Serena. Sometimes reconnaissance is entirely called for. You should've called Blair and we could've made a night of it."

"You should've, S. Dorota has this crazy collection of surveillance equipment. Maybe…"

"You guys, please. You're supposed to be talking me out of all the crazy…not encouraging more." Serena said.

Blair huffed, "Well, how are we supposed to know. The last time we tried to talk you out of giving Humphrey Dumpty the time of day, you shot us down."

Serena looked between the couple, her expression disgusted, "God, you have been spending entirely too much time with him and that is not what I met. I followed them to the movie."

"Was he with her?"

Serena shrugged, "I never spotted them and I couldn't exactly hunt from aisle to aisle. 'Oh, hi Dan, hey Rachel. Funny meeting you guys here. Pass the popcorn.' No. Thank you but no thank you."

"You're right. You'd have been spotted right off." Blair nodded,

"So you never saw them?" Chuck asked. "For all you know, Humphrey could've been flying solo or with his little sister."

"Despite the fact that it's you talking, I'm going to take that at face value and choose not to be disgusted," Blair rolled her eyes. She turned back to her friend. "Now answer the question, Serena."

"Namely with a stupid temp named Rachel?" Blair quirked a brow in amusement.

"No, I didn't." She admitted, "Maybe, I'm being paranoid."

"Well, there's really only one way to know for sure." Blair said after a moment. "Chuck and I can look into it for you."

"What? No…no….bad idea. No."

Blair shrugged, expecting nothing less, "Fine. But I wouldn't look over at the steps just now."

Of course that only ensured her friend getting an eyeful off Dan and Rachel together with their heads close in deep conversation. Serena dragged her eyes away when they started laughing.

"Now that's disturbing," Chuck murmured as he pulled out his phone. "Don't worry, Serena. We're on it."

"No, guys. I haven't changed my mind."

"S, really, why would you even tell us if you didn't want us to do anything about it?" Blair asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I tell you things like these and …" she eyed Chuck, "I have no choice to tell him too because you're just going to tell him anyway. I'm serious, Blair. Don't do anything. The last time you tried to get back at her you got Yale on hold!"

"Exactly," Blair sighed, "Serena, I want my revenge, and I fully intend on getting it. Why not throw in a favor for my best friend while I'm at it."

Serena's eyes widened, "Blair!"

"She endangered my dreams of Yale. Do you know how hard I've been working to make this happen. How it would look if I just let things pass without doing anything about it." Blair asked Serena who didn't say anything. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Can't have people thinking she's gone soft." Chuck said.

"Exactly."

"Guys, I don't know about this." Once again, the blonde's eyes drifted to Dan and Rachel.

"No, point in arguing, S. Consider it a done deal." Blair said, turning on her heels and walking away with that simple declaration.

Chuck met Serena's eyes, pride and anticipation in his tone. "You heard her. Best to get out of her way and see where everything lands when the dust settles."

"You're worse than she is. Chuck, this is the entire reason why Yale is at risk now. She's just going to make things go further down the toilet. Convince her to leave it alone. If you care about her future, make sure she doesn't pull some insane stunt that's going to cost her Yale. You know how much she's always wanted it." Serena laid it out for him, trying to talk him over to her side of the argument.

"Yes, I do. And the reason her last plan tanked so badly was because she didn't have her partner-in-crime. Some one to pull their share of the weight." Chuck said, "The reason she ended up with detention and Yale on the line was her listening to her idiotic minions, who can't tell a donkey's ass from the front."

"Nothing good can come out of this."

"Have faith. You'll know for sure what's happening between Humphrey and Mary Kay Letourneau." Chuck assured, "Blair will get her revenge which will make her happy. And me happy by extension."

"That's really sweet, Chuck."

"Well, a little self-serving I'll admit. If she's in a particularly good mood I just might be able to talk her into playing around a bit. I'll be the dean of her beloved Yale and she can be the naughty, little valedictorian in…"

"Gross. Just stop. I'm not listening." Serena clapped her hands over her ears. "Oh, That was too gross. Even for you."

"Sorry. Got carried away. But seriously. Let me and Blair handle this thing with the new teacher."

"What if I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just looking for something or someone to blame for my breakup with Dan." Serena mumbled.

"I'd say let me know when you figure it out, but…"

"You don't care. I remember."

"Look, maybe you're not imaging things." He jerked his chin towards the twosome by the stairs. "They look far too cozy to be _only _discussing themes and critical theory. It's highly probably that you're on to something here and the teacher is doing a little harvesting of the forbidden fruit."

"Fine. But you and Blair have to be really careful."

"Aw, worried about me, van der Woodsen?"

"No, I don't want Blair getting into trouble. She'd be really devastated if…"

"Serena." He interrupted, "I know."

"I'm serious, Chuck."

He turned until he could see the limo waiting for him, just outside of the gates. And his girlfriend standing there. Looking as beautiful and as impatient as ever.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." He winked at Serena who just looked at him exasperatedly as he walked away from her. His thoughts and entire focus immediately and obviously on Blair.

Serena would never say it, but Chuck and Blair were the happiest when they're together, and that was beyond scary.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"It's so creepy that you know this." Blair said as they stood just across the street, of Rachel's apartment.

"Which part? That I know where she lives, or that I knew which beret you'd be wearing?" he asked back.

They were both wearing black, and sitting inside of Chuck's limo. Chuck in his long black trench coat that matched Blair's perfectly. Only she wore a black beret over her dark hair.

"Both." Blair said.

"What can I say? My PIs earn their keep. They can find anyone, anywhere." Chuck told her.

"I meant that I don't always wear this beret out." Blair seemed to be trained on her sense of fashion than where Chuck found his information out.

He chuckled, "You wear this beret when you're Agent Blair Waldorf, wannabe spy."

She turned red and smacked his arm, "Well, at least I don't go 'Bass…. Chuck Bass' whenever we're going undercover like this. Double-Oh Jackass."

"Admit it, Waldorf, you love it when I turn hot British spy on you." He leaned close and blew into her ear, sending shivers through her.

Damn him! He was too sexy and knew his effect on the female equilibrium. Dangerous combination for anyone and worser still if your name happened to be Chuck Bass.

"You only wish." She rolled your eyes.

"No, I think you wish I were taking that beret off…and the coat." He teased.

"Shush!" she hissed when she finally caught sight of their quarry walking to her apartment. They both watched the young teacher hurry towards her apartment door, keys in hand. The woman glanced furtively around before slipping inside, caution and nerves, written clearly in her features.

Blair frowned, "Who on earth does that?! She's hiding something, or someone, or something!"

"Wanna pick one?"

"Shut up, Bass. We need to get in there." She said, "Or at least a better view inside. Now help me instead of trying to feel me up and cracking tasteless jokes every fives seconds." She leveled a death glare in his direction.

"Okay, you're right. I'll help."

"Good." She smiled her eyes floating toward the windows as they flickered to life. The teacher seemed to turn every single light on. "God, Global warming."

"Yeah, don't think that's going to get her fired."

"I thought you were going to help. Do you have that lockpick kit?" She asked, "Did Mike give it to you?"

"Yes, but we're not using it."

"Why not?"

"Because, we're not. She's in there…"

"Doing who knows what."

"It doesn't matter. She's in there and I think you'd get a heavier punishment then cleaning up the park for B&E. You wouldn't survive an hour in jail."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Wait here for someone to come out." She watched through narrowed eyes as he poured them a drink. "Chuck, this is not the time. We've got a job to do here."

"Actually, I think our job is done here for the evening. We've gotten a look at the neighborhood. Confirmed that this is her place." Chuck shrugged, settling back against the leather seats.

"Okay. Well, would you care to enlighten me as to our next move?"

"We come back. Tomorrow while Daisy Mae is doing her level best to torture you and your minions…I'll be here. Installing these babies."

He tossed something small and black at her that she only caught out of sheer instinct of not getting nabbed in the eye.

"Nice reflexes."

She glared before staring down at the little device, no bigger than her thumb, "What is it? And why are you the only one who gets to come back tomorrow."

"Because," He sipped at his scotch, "I think it would be better if you had an alibi."

Five minutes later, Blair was smiling like the cat who eaten the canary. "Well, Bass. I must say that I am impressed. Sound plan."

"One of my best. Now what do you say that we head back to my place. Bart's away. No Dorota hovering or Eleanor giving me the evil eye." Chuck drawled, "Come here."

Temptation rose and despite everything they'd been through together and done with one another, her face ran hot at the look in his eyes, "I don't know. We'll definitely go with your plan but maybe we should give this another hour or so."

Chuck sighed as she turned back to stared out the window, her eyes on Rachel's windows, tracking the shadows crossing now and again. "I suppose we could." He said, draining the remainder of his drink before sliding across the seat behind her. His hand trailing along her thigh, drawing small circles that made her tremble.

"Now? You want to do that now?"

"Well, stakeouts are notoriously boring. Gotta keep ourselves occupied somehow." Chuck said, his other hand sweeping her hair from her nape. He groaned, drawing a secretive smile from her. Their eyes meeting in the reflection from the glass.

Her eyelids fluttered, drifting shut as his mouth worked at her nape and the shell of her ear. "Blair?"

"Hmm,"

"Have I told you lately, how much I adore your…uh fashionable spywear?"

"Actually.." She started breathlessly. "I believe you might have mentioned something earlier."

"That was before I got a glimpse at what you had beneath that trench coat." He leered, his other hand back to drawing circles from knee to hip. Going higher with each pass, tugging at her La Perlas.

"Chuck," She whimpered, those glazed eyes snapping open long enough to tell him that they were on the same page. Blair turned in his arms, her mouth crashing into his for one long, hungry kiss after another.

Her teeth nipped playfully at his lips, her fingers curled in his hair. Long moments melded in together. They could've gone on for like that for minutes or hours. Too wrapped up in one another who could know. Blair only came back to herself when he yanked at her panties, pulling them down.

"Chuck, wait." She gasped out, reaching for steady breath. At some point her Beret had fallen to the wayside and she didn't remember doing it but Chuck's shirt was halfway undone, reddened marks from her nails, showing their path and her own blouse was open to the waist, buttons completely missing. Blair looked at Chuck, his hair sticking out from every end. " You owe me a new shirt."

"Noted. I'll have it delievered tomorrow with a little something extra from La Perla." Chuck said, before yanking again at her panties until a ripping sound filled the air.

"Now was that really necessary? I swear that you just get a kick out of picking out new ones to replace the ones you…oooh." She lost track of what she'd meant to say. Her eyes locked on his as those fingers found sensitized flesh.

"You were saying?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." She said, her teeth chewing at her lip. Eyes floating shut again. "Now shut up and keep doing…yea. That."

"As you wish."

Her body was liquid fire, pliant and moveable as he laid her back against the leather seat where she'd first given herself to him that long ago night. Her skirt rucked up around her waist and blouse tossed over his shoulder, leaving her only in her bra, while he remained mostly dressed. If she'd been able to think clearly she might've demanded he remove the rest of his, but she couldn't think. Could only feel. Her head tossed from side to side,

"Humphrey?"

Her mind stuttered to a halt, breaking into the moment. She replayed it in her head. Once. Twice. Trying to figure if she'd heard right.

"WALDORF? _You meant Waldorf_." She all but yelled in his ear.

What the hell!? Right when she was about to…her boyfriend had called out someone else's name. Humphrey's name. After finding out about Nate and Serena, she'd had nightmare visions of such a thing happening but this was Chuck. Her Chuck. What the hell was going on?!!! Blair's brain went into overdrive.

_WHICH Humphrey? The male or female?! Dan or Jenny? What the hell was going on?! Were you thinking of a freaking dirty Humphrey while you were kissing me?! WHAT. THE. HELL. BASSHOLE?!_

What Blair didn't notice was that she was saying what she was thinking out loud, which led Chuck to just burst out laughing in front of her face.

He fell off her and onto the floor of his limo, still laughing.

"CHUCK BASS! WHAT'S SO DAMNED FUNNY!" she shouted as she struck out, hitting him across the head. His hands came up automatically, shielding himself from her repeated blows, still laughing his ass off.

"OH GOD. Hate you. Hate you so damn much right now…you just have no idea and stop laughing at me you motherchucking Basshole!" She ordered.

First saying Humphrey's name and now he couldn't seem to stop laughing at her expense?! The NERVE. They were so done. So completely and utterly ov…

"Enough, kitten. Sheath your claws." He said, clutching at his stomach. It hurt so bad from laughing so hard. She'd really lost it. He couldn't believe some of her more insane accusations. Humphrey. What in the hell was she thinking. This entire teacher/Yale business was really getting to her.

He grew serious, catch the hurt creeping into her eyes. Well, fuck.

She pushed away from him and started reaching for her clothes.

"Blair…"

"Forget it. I don't care. I don't want to hear it."

"I was trying to tell you that Humphrey is outside of Carr's apartment." He finally got out, tipping his head towards the teacher's building.

Sure enough there was Dan Humphrey, standing just beneath the teachers windows like some lovesick Romeo. His cellphone at his ear.

"Two guesses who he's on the phone with." Chuck smirked.

"Oh my god." Blair whispered, forgetting that she was half-naked and their spat of moments before. She beamed, when Rachel came to the window and motioned for Dan to go to the door. "We were right. I mean, S was right. And you wanted to leave. Oh my God. Dan's sleeping with our teacher."

Chuck shrugged, "He could just be dropping off make-up work."

Blair glanced over her shoulder in disbelief, "Yea right. This close to midnight. I don't think so."

"I'm serious." He said, his heated gaze sweeping a slow path across her exposed flesh. His gaze as tangible as if he'd reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek or started in again with those maddening circles, he enjoyed teasing her with. "Humphrey could be going in there to do a little make up work. Their own version of the Dean and the Naughty Valedictorian."

Blair shuddered at that thought and from what she'd been feeling earlier with Chuck. "Yuck. I just got a visual."

"So did I. Didn't know Humphrey had it in him. Nailing a teacher. Cliché but might just be hope for Brooklyn just yet." Her boyfriend actually sounded proud of Serena's ex for his recent conquest.

"You are heinous." They watched Humphrey wait to be buzzed up and then disappear inside. Minutes dragged on and then all of the lights went out. One after another. Blair waited to see if the twosome reemerged from the building. But they didn't. .Ohmigod. They'd known but now and quite possibly at that very moment, Dan was having sex with their teacher. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we get the hell out of Dodge. Can't have Humphrey noticing the limo…though he might be too wrapped up in post-coital bliss…still wouldn't do to take a chance. We'll have Arthur drop us off around the corner, then we can circle back and wait for him to come out."

"So we scrap the original plan?"

"No. We—I come back tomorrow and install these babies in every room of her apartment. It won't take me more than a few minutes and they work like a charm, trust me. We can get a picture of him leaving her building tonight, too. Just in case."

Blair's expression was nothing short of blissful. "And then it's payback time."

"Exactly." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"One question, though." She reached for one of the lipstick cameras that would be installed in Carr's apartment in the morning. "When exactly have you had cause to use one of these things?"

He was quiet, offering only that smile that drove her crazy, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Fine, don't tell me." She reached for her cell phone.

Figuring that she was about to tell her best friend, just what they'd seen, Chuck decided to give her a little privacy. Taking that moment to lower the partition and have a quick conversation with his driver. Never once did the man peek into the review. He listened and nodded as Chuck gave him his instructions.

Blair was just hanging up when he came back to settle next to her. She shoved her arms into her ruined blouse.

"So, how'd Serena take the news?"

"What?"

"Serena. What'd she say when you told her that she'd been right?"

Blair smiled, "That wasn't Serena."

"Then who was it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted, quirking an imperious brow.

Chuck didn't beg or demand. Instead he snagged her cell phone from the seat where she'd let it drop.

"Hey, give it back."

"One second." He turned his back, making it difficult for her to maneuver around him in the enclosed space. "Just one moment…Dorota? You called Dorota?"

She snatched the phone back, "Yes, if you must know. She's sweeping my room for any of your little toys or gadgets that you may have accidently *cough*onpurpose*cough* left. Dorota has a few toys of her own."

He made a face at that.

"Oh, stop being disgusting."

"Can't help it. You bring out the best in me, Waldorf." Chuck re-buttoned his own shirt as much as he could and reached for his coat. "Better make yourself presentable for the outside word, baby. We need to get around the corner and better before Humphrey comes out."

"Let's get on with it and just so you know. I'm heading home after this and you'll just have to make do without me."

"Blair, I did not bug your room."

"I know you and that's totally a Chuck Bass move."

"Not when it comes to you, Waldorf." He said, reaching for her hand as the car began moving. "What do I need with some video when I've got the real thing on standby."

"On standby, huh."

"Yes." He hissed, bringing her hand up for a quick kiss. "Now, let's get a move on."

"I'm still not spending the night."

Chuck shrugged, "Guess that means I am, then."

Blair rolled her eyes but didn't counter it. She wanted nothing less. They'd follow through on his plan for the rest of their little mission and then she had a few plans of her own.

--

Less than a week later, Chuck and Blair were by the steps with Serena in deep conversation. The blonde casting glances at her teacher and ex-boyfriend more than once.

"So, are you sure that you're up for this, Serena?"

The blonde was quiet, making no effort to hide her hurt feelings. She cleared her throat, turning back to her best friend. "I'm sure. You've got Yale hanging in the balance and they both deserve it. When I think of all the times that I messed up and he just jumped down my throat…yeah. Use it." Her mouth flattened and arms crossed.

Blair reached into her purse with one gloved hand and withdrew the DVD case she'd gotten from Chuck the day before. "And you got all of the cameras back, right?"

"Yes, Waldorf. Forth the millionth time yes and I wore gloves so my fingerprints couldn't possibly be found in any room of her little apartment." Chuck smiled, "Humphrey's on the other hand…"

"Then shall we?" Blair waggled her brows, suggestively.

"We shall, but first the takedown."

Blair shook her head, "Mind out of gutter, Bass. S, are you coming."

"No, I think I'll enjoy the fall out from a distance. And B? Thank you."

"For you?" Blair hugged her best friend, winking over the girl's shoulder with her next words. "For you, anytime."

The duo started off, winding their way through tittering and gossiping classmates. Soon enough, the sharks would have something new to tear into. Too wrapped up in one another, neither Rachel nor Dan saw them coming until they were practically on top of the wildly inappropriate pair.

Dan's confused faded quickly and he glared at Chuck, "What do you want, Bass? Don't you and your girlfriend have better things to do?"

"Actually, we do, but we were feeling gracious enough to pencil you and _your _girlfriend in…in between." Chuck dragged his eyes away from Humphrey and met for the first time the bane of his beloved's existence. He'd been away on business with his father or for his father for the most part. If he'd been in town the first time around, Blair might not be in danger of losing her dream that was Yale. He felt guilty about that. Not being around when she'd needed him. That she'd had to rely on those flighty bitches who couldn't wait to stab her in the back at every opportunity. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Chuck Bass."

"Actually, I've heard quite a bit about you. Your reputation proceeds you."

"I'm sure."

"That wasn't a compliment." Rachel turned her attention to Blair, "Miss Waldorf."

"Miss Carr," Blair's tone was saccharine sweet, adrenaline pumping and ready to go in for the kill. She tamped down on the urge. In all due time, she reminded herself.

"Dan, could you excuse us for a moment." The teacher said,

"No, Dan. Please stay. You should hear this too."

"Blair, if you're going to apologize, let me just tell you now that it's of no use. You hazed a teacher. The decision is out of my hands."

"I apologized to you."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Now, as I said, the Dean will make his decision."

Chuck said, "You could talk him. Might do some good if Blair's accuser lobbied on her behalf."

"I'm sorry, but that's enough." Dan said, "You're evil. You are an evil human being. You hurt people because it makes you happy about your sad existence. Why should Rachel go out of her way to help you?"

"Rachel? Is it, Hum-drum?"

Dan shifted. "Miss Carr. I meant Miss.."

"Oh, drop the act." Blair hissed, her eyes narrowed and smile catty. They wanted the Bitch. Well, they were going get her.

Chuck smiled, recognizing that look in her eyes.

"We know exactly what type of…um…extracurriculars you've been up to with _Rachel." _Blair revealed, "We saw you outside of her place the other night."

"My place. What were you two doing at my apartment?"

"Better question still. What was Humphrey doing there at…hmm. What time was that again?" Blair inquired, turning to Chuck.

"I can't quite remember. Let me check." Her boyfriend slipped his cellphone from his pocket. "1:35AM…You were in there a while, Humphrey. I was almost impressed."

Chuck held up his cell phone to give both a better look at the time stamp and Dan's visible state, clothing wrinkled and hastily button. His hair sticking out in tufts. Chuck shook, his head regretfully. "I know. I know exactly what you're going to say. You look like this everyday and how does this prove anything conclusively."

"You, son-of-a-bitch."

"Inappropriate, maybe. Visiting the apartment of a teacher…late at night…but pictures and time stamps could be doctored…right?" Chuck said, a thrill something like what he'd felt bringing down those useless Skull & Bones boys. Only this was a million times better. He glanced over at Blair who offered the DVD case and a yellow envelope. "For your viewing pleasure."

Rachel took the envelope and DVD, her expression confused, while Dan watched the exchange with dawning horror.

"What is this?" Rachel demanded, starting to open the envelope but Dan beat her to the punch. Her undelightful ignorance lasted only so long. The DVD clutched against her chest. "Oh my God."

Chuck smarmed, "Yes, you do mention him quite a lot there. Seriously impressive, Humphrey. Well, when I didn't want to stab my eyes out."

"I could've done without the visual myself, but we do what we must." Blair murmured, "Isn't that right? _Rachel."_

"Those are just a few of the stills. You'd have to watch the DVD to get the full effect."

"When? How?" Rachel demanded.

Dan looked ready to punch them both. He even took a step forward, only to stop short under his lover's staying hand.

"Answer me. How…?" She turned on Dan. "You? You helped them. You set me up."

"No. Of course not." Dan turned to her

"Then how else?!" She yelled, drawing unwanted attention to their little powwow.

As Rachel fought for control and Dan worked to reassure her that he hadn't be involved, Chuck and Blair shared a quick smile at the unforeseen turn.

"Humphrey, drop the act. She figured us out. Take credit where it's do, friend." Chuck said.

"You bastard. You are just like them. Only worse." Rachel whispered for their ears alone. She snatched the envelope from him. "You pretended that you wanted me. That you liked me and you were just setting me up for your friends."

"They are not my friends."

"Oh, cut the act, Dan." Rachel squared her shoulders and turned to Blair. "What do you want me to do?"

"Rachel, please."

The teacher turned her back on him. Dan looked at them all, shaking his head. He started speak again, when his eyes fell on a familiar face across the courtyard. A satisfied look on her face. She knew the truth and she was enjoying every second of what Chuck and Blair were doing. God. How had he ever fallen into this? Dan stormed off without another word or backwards glance.

"Tell me. What do you want?" The teacher asked again.

"You know what I know. I want you to talk to the Dean." Blair said.

"And say what…"

"That's up to you. Tell him you lied…I don't care but you do whatever it takes to undo the damage you wrought." Blair ordered.

"You started this, young lady."

"Yes, and I ended it. I never knew you were such a bitch. I am actually impressed."

Chuck nodded, "Quite admirably in my opinion. I wanted her to leak the pictures and DVD to Queller. But, no. B's all heart."

"Change the Dean's mind. Hand in your resignation. And catch the next bus out of our lives and back to Idaho…"

"Iowa." Rachel corrected.

Blair made a face, "Same difference."

"I need this job."

"I guess you should've thought of that before you started sleeping with a student."

"Dan was right. You're both evil and I don't belong here. I want the originals."

Chuck assured her, "And you'll get them, as soon as you do as Blair requested."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak again. Instead she turned on her heel and left.

Blair watched her go, bouncing on her toes like a kid. Once the other woman was out of sight, Blair threw back her head and laughed out loud, launching herself at Chuck who caught her with open arms.

"Oh my God. It worked. I'm going to Yale."

"Yes, you are." Chuck whispered, kissing her softly.

"God, that felt good. The takedown, Bass. Haven't felt that amazing in a long time. Almost better than sex."

"Hey!! I beg to differ."

"I said almost."

"Care to put it to a test." He escorted her from the courtyard.

"We should really go and update Serena."

"Oh, I'm sure that she saw well enough." Chuck led her to the limo. "I made us reservations at _Butter_…little celebration. But first. Why don't we finish what we started in here a few nights ago?"

"I thought we did." She smirked.

"Didn't count…wasn't in the limo."

"So my room…your room…the teacher's lounge." She wrapped her arms around him, welcoming his kiss.

"Not the limo," was his whispered reply before he instructed Arthur to take them on a tour about the city.

And they survived another week together.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check.**

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check.**

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going.. Camping?! . **Check**

Chuck and Blair spending Valentines Day… Together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair scheming. **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair going on spring break.


	13. Chuck and Blair going on spring break

**A/N**: all I have to say is that… Uhm, I suck for not updating soon. Lol. Sorry Summer is stealing me away, plus I'm moving to NYC next week, so I'm packing too. So I am hoping you all enjoy this and still love me and CBTDL. And to all my reviewers, sorry i couldn't answer most of you, but rest assured, ya'll make me happy =D!!

**Notes:** I will DIE without my beta Ney ney (jencourt81), if it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't be done at all! The genius I love! This entire chap is perfected by her!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chuck and Blair going on Spring Break.**

"Ugh."

"Hey, Blair."

"Not in the mood, Cabbage Patch!"

"Uhm." He glanced around, muttering almost under his breath. Only he was addressing someone just out of her line of sight. "I tried to be nice."

She ignored him, fidgeting instead with her phone.

"Look, Blair. I just need to ask you a question. It'll just take a minute."

"One minute too many. Go away, Humphrey." She shooed him off, clearly agitated as she considered her silent phone. "I wouldn't have time for you on a normal day."

She didn't notice Jenny or Eric, until her best friend's little brother waved before her face, finally claiming her attention.

"Hey, are you okay Blair." He asked, "You don't look so good."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot, Eric."

"That's not how I meant it. You don't look…too happy. That's all I meant."

"Nothing new there." Dan snorted, earning a death glare.

"I'm sorry. Are you still here?" She turned away, facing Jenny and Eric, her expression warming and a too bright smile curving her mouth. "I don't know what you mean. I'm perfectly happy. See!"

"Uhm," Jenny shared a look with Eric. "You just seemed a little wound up is all Eric meant. Are you waiting for Chuck or something?"

Of course that would make sense that she was waiting for Bass, as they were all standing in the Palace's courtyard. "Well…"

"Blair….is everything okay with you and Chuck." Only Eric dared to ask, without risking having his head chewed off.

She shook her head, vehement in her denial. "No. Of course not. No. What would make you say something like that. Chuck and I are fine. We're more than fine."

Her denials only made Jenny and Eric regard her doubtfully.

"Oh, for godsakes. Fine." Blair huffed out, "Do you really want to know what's going on?"

"Not really." Dan muttered behind her. "Jeez, seems like someone got poked on the wrong side of hell this morning."

"Penelope's in London. Isabel's gone to visit Kati…_again_. And to top it all off, my best friend hopped a frigging jet to Spain." She stopped her foot on the last, as her tale of woe spilled into the air.

She'd finally said something that grabbed at Dan's interest though and he latched right on. "Serena's in Spain?"

"Yes." Blair turned snapping at him, forgetting to ignore him in her greater displeasure with her apparent abandonment by her friends. "That's what I said, isn't it? Anyway, everyone has gone away for Spring Break and I'm STUCK HERE."

Dan looked around, then back at her, puzzled by a sudden thought. "Well, it's what you people do…right? Make a hobby of jetsetting off at a moment's notice. Little rest from ruining people's lives."

"Still upset about Miss Iowa, Cabbage Patch?"

Jenny frowned, unaware of all that had passed between her brother and Rachel Carr. "Miss Iowa?"

"Nevermind that." Dan jumped in, waving off his sister's query. "You never did tell us what you're doing standing out here. You and Bass on the outs…_again._"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no we're not. He's just been a little busy with his father's company. Okay, very busy. As in not even a single free minute to call his girlfr…" She cut herself off, realizing that she was revealing a little too much about her very personal issues with Chuck.

For his part, Dan was still having a hard time believing that the twosome were actually together. Though with Blair's behavior, he was starting to believe that there might be trouble in paradise. God, was this what he'd come to. Absolutely nothing better to do on his own Spring Break than first tagging along with Eric and Jenny. Then standing outside the Palace, contemplating the relationship between two of his least favorite people on the planet. Right then, he envied Serena and the others' ability to just hop on a plane and shake things up a bit.

He needed to get the fuck out of there. The sooner the better. "Well, I think I'd better…"

"Blair, you're obviously upset. Have you said anything about it to Chuck yet." Eric asked.

"I'm just going to…" Dan tried again, his feet literally itching with the need to get out of there.

Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why she's upset. Did you confront him about it and you guys fought?"

"Can you try to sound less enthused about that possibility, Lil J?" Blair said, "And no I haven't said anything. I shouldn't have to. I mean. It's Spring Break and yet all he wants to do is work."

She didn't even have Bart to blame for this. Sure the older man was the one who'd asked Chuck to stick close to home through the vacation week to help out at Bass Industries, but Chuck threw himself into the work so damn completely. Leaving nothing left over for _them. _

She didn't really begrudge Chuck this chance at impressing his father, but did he have to be so excited to be working through the holiday week. One that she'd really, really been hoping to go away for. With him_. _

Taking a step back, Dan tried to catch his little sister's eye. All the while wondering why and how she'd suddenly become so invested. One minute she and Blair acted as if they couldn't stand one another, constantly engaged in games of one-upmanship. Then acting as if the other person didn't exist at all. Honestly, he preferred it when they weren't on the best of terms. It made the likelihood of him ending up in his present position a lot less likely.

Jenny appeared to have forgotten that he was there all together. "Why not just tell him that you want to go away for a few days?"

Blair looked at the younger girl as if she were some unknown specimen in a lab. Some strange new thing. "Have you lost your mind. Did nothing I taught you sink in last year?" She demanded, "Tell Chuck that I didn't make plans…that I didn't go anywhere for Spring Break because I wanted to be with him. Not only does that make me sound needy and clingy. All of which I'm not."

"I'm sure he wouldn't think so, Blair." Eric assured.

She chortled in disbelief, shaking her head, "I'd sound like a completely unsupportive bitch about him working with his dad. Yeah, I don't think so."

"Especially when I know how much it means to him. Excuse me? Tell Chuck, I didn't go anywhere for spring break because I want to go with him, but I cant cause he's busy working? it makes me sound so… so…needy, clingy, all those things I am not!"

"Well, why not go yourself." Eric suggested, "Or meet up with Serena."

"Because I want to be with him dammit." Blair retorted.

The young blond cleared his throat, "Uh, Blair. You might want to be careful there. That was a tad clingy."

Now she was glaring at _him. _She loved Eric like her own little brother, but his little confirmation of what she already knew was so completely not needed.

Eric smiled sheepishly in the face of her annoyance. If anything it was certainly interesting watching Chuck and Blair trying to navigate normalcy.

"Oh, for godsakes _I'll _tell him. As long as it means that we can get the hell out of here.

"Who's asking you to stick around. Be gone, Humphrey." Blair waved him off, "I'm having a private conversation."

"Fine by me. Spend the last four days of break moping and dragging. No skin off my nose." Dan shrugged.

Four days. Blair counted them out in her head. One and then twice. Thinking of all the things they could do in that time. All they should be doing, right now. God, what would Chuck say if she went upstairs and marched into that office? Letting him know exactly what she wanted of him.

She didn't exactly have to make it a demand. She could plan something special, seduce and manipulate to get her way rather than demand and guilt him into doing what she wanted.

Yes. That was exactly what she'd do. Blair smiled, breathing easier with that settled, slipping her phone into her purse. Suddenly she glanced up at the three surrounding her.

Blair looked at the palace, then back at them, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she narrowed her eyes at Dan, "It's not like you're welcome."

"I had lunch with Chuck earlier. He let me sit in on some conference calls." Eric said, "Jenny and Dan are just meeting me here. We're heading out to Brooklyn after this."

Blair made a face at that. "Why?"

Eric sighed, "I'm pretty sure Chuck said he was done with meetings and paperwork for the day. You should head up there now."

Blair nodded, wordlessly.

She didn't head up though. Not immediately. She said her goodbyes to the threesome, waiting until they disappeared from sight to tap out a quick text.

_Are you free?_

_B._

Her heels tripped out a nervous beat as she waited for his answer. Minutes passed, making her more and more impatient for soft vibration against her palm. Feeling more than a little discouraged and foolish for just standing around waiting, Blair was thinking seriously about beating a hasty retreat.

He was probably busy. Maybe he'd gone into another meeting after his lunch with Eric.

Beep. The phone buzzed, fluttering against her palm like the beat of butterfly wings.

_No, but I can be for you._

_C._

She shook her head and smiled, typical Bass.

_Okay, I am downstairs, coming up?_

_B._

She waited again.

_Why not? Would it be too much to hope that I'll be seeing a woman with a mission sans underwear._

_C._

_Could you be less predictable? Or disgusting…_

_B._

Despite her sharp response, she chuckled. The soft sound echoing in the empty courtyard.

_I'll take your non-answer as a no. How…disappointing. Come up. I'll be waiting._

_C._

Less than five minutes later, Blair was outside of Chuck's office. Her expression full of mischief as she convinced the now very familiar secretary not to announce her presence.

When she slipped inside, he wasn't standing at the window waiting as she'd pictured in her head. Instead, he sat in the plush office chair, his head bent over a thick sheaf of papers. He didn't look as free as he'd told her, flipping from one sheet to the next.

His brow furrowed and mouth pursed, he looked mightily busy.

Watching him she felt guilty and beyond selfish. There he was working so hard to get ahead and impress his father and she wanted him to abandon all of his efforts to spend the next four days with her.

"Looked your fill yet, Waldorf?" Chuck asked without looking up.

She felt guilty and yet she was unwavering in her desire and intentions to convince him to come away with her.

"Hm, have you?" she countered back as she walked towards him.

He looked up, looking tired and…happy? Seeing her there and just like that all of her reservations fell away. He gave her an assessing glance.

"Yes." She suddenly said.

He frowned, confused since he hadn't posed any questions.

Smoothing invisible wrinkles from her skirt, she smirked. "I'm wearing underwear."

"How…unfortunate" Chuck settled back, grinning at the sight of her. Seeing her in the office, reminded him of a certain recurring fantasy he'd been having more and more lately, involving her, a notepad and the desk where he'd been spending most of his days.

As if the very same images had played out in her mind time and again, she sauntered over to him now in just the same way. Walking around the desk, even as he swiveled the office chair to face her. His lap an open invitation for her to climb on and brush her mouth against his.

She knew exactly what he wanted, because she wanted the exact same things.

Bringing fantasy closer to reality, Blair threw her leg over his, both of her thighs hovering over his. Her fingers found sweet relief as they sank into his dark hair, holding him close as her mouth descended. She kissed him, drinking him in as he did the same. Tasting her mouth as if he hadn't seen her…kissed her in days. His hands roamed freely, sweeping up and down her thighs in slow, torturous motions, causing just the right amount of friction. He claim her with his mouth and hands, as surely as she returned the favor.

Time slowed or flew by bounds. Either way, it seemed like an eternity before he pulled away, eliciting a distempered cry from the woman above him. Breathing heavily, he nipped her bottom lip, "Good to see you too, Waldorf. May I ask, what I did to deserve this truly welcome surprise visit."

"I don't know. Just felt like stopping by. That's all." She shrugged.

"No other motives…besides the obvious, huh?" Chuck smiled up at her, his hands settling on her hips as he levered his body up just enough to bring the _obvious _in closer connection to the juncture of her thighs.

Still dazed and breathless from their kiss…kisses, Blair tried to gather her scattered thoughts, "Can't a girl stop in to see her boyfriend without the third degree or being taken advantage of."

Chuck seemed to think on that for a moment before he shook his head, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes, starting to climb off but he kept her close. His hands still settled on her hips.

"So, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Up to? I'm not sure what you could possibly mean."

"I know that look. You're not wearing anything see through…"

"That's a good thing. I don't do tacky, Bass."

"Pity. Still, my point. You're trying to cover up the fact that you're up to your pretty little head in something. Don't deny it. I can see right through you." He said it so coolly. A mere statement of fact that left her fuming.

"Let me down." She demanded, even though that was the last thing she wanted. Why did he have to look so damn delectable in a friggin' business suit. She tried to hold her breath, not wanting to drink in the smell of him. Blair slapped at his arm.

He was distracting her when she really needed to remember the reason she'd just spent the better part of an hour standing outside. She wanted them to go away but he was too damn busy with work. Didn't the idiot get that they could be doing this for hours on end if he weren't so damn busy with his stupid paperwork.

They weren't lazying around some beach or locked away in some secluded cabin and it was all his fault. She slapped his arm again, harder.

He let her go this time, almost dumping her from his lap as he stood. "Dammit, Blair. Stop hitting me." Just as quickly though, he was pulling her body flush up against his again, his hold on her light enough that she could twist away if only she tried.

She didn't. Despite the fact that she was presently glaring at him, she loved the way he felt against her. Her body leaning into his. Yes, there was a good amount of lust involved but there was also a sense of intimacy, the feeling of him so close and surrounding her. Nothing else in her entire life had ever felt as right as that feeling.

His lips made contact with her neck, making her melt into him all the more.

"Don't touch me, Bass. I'm upset right now." She told him.

"I can tell." Chuck smirked against her mouth.

"I'm serious. Let me go." Blair ordered, her tone lacking conviction.

His tongue swept across her pulse, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm not exactly holding you captive here."

The Basstard was right. She was leaning all of her weight into him. Blair closed her eyes, attempting to regain her composure. Steady, Waldorf. "You're still holding on to me."

"You're not exactly clamoring to get away either." He retorted, sounding all too certain of himself.

Ha! Smug jerk. Her hand snaked down between them.

She felt his body clench against hers in anticipation. "Now that's the spirit, Blair."

Her eyes met his as her hands settled on his stomach. She smiled as she pinched him. Hard enough to make him yelp.

Chuck jumped away from her. "Blair! What the fuc…" he rubbed at his sore flesh. "What the hell did you do that for? Did you come here to torture me? That bored are you?"

She didn't answer him, her mouth compressed and revving up the death glare that seemed to work on everyone else. Everyone except Chuck. She faltered at his next words.

"Or are you pissed because you're stuck in the city during Break."

Blair looked at him in surprise. He knew. How in the hell did the bastard know. She stepped back as he finally let her go "How did you…?"

"I'm your boyfriend and besides that. Like I said earlier, I know you, Blair." Chuck shoved his hands in his pockets.

Blair didn't say anything. She couldn't have if she tried. His words ringing in her ears. The novelty of it of the word boyfriend on his lips, defining them, sent of thrill surging through every part of her. She wanted to stay mad at him and cover up just how he made her feel with the simplest of words.

He chuckled, reading the vulnerability in her and her need to cover it up. Her every thought playing out for him in her expressive features. Chuck reached out, threading his fingers through hers.

"You could've just said something, you know. You never stay in the city this time of year…well except last year…" He cut himself off, not wanting to bring up the aftermath of his exposing their relationship to the world at large. "I just figured that you might want to go somewhere."

She folded her arms across her chest. Oh, he'd figured all that, had he?

"I kept waiting for you to say something," Chuck glanced at his watch, "And it took you exactly three days, five hours to march in here. Thought you'd say something much sooner than this. You're getting soft there, Waldorf."

She couldn't believe that he was actually making a joke. Accusing her of going soft. Of all the nerve. She'd been intent on being considerate and thoughtful, damn him.

"Were you worried about my reaction, Waldorf?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

She wanted to wipe it off his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bass. I've been exploring my options."

"Your options?"

"Yes, I have those you know…people actually interested in my company."

"I don't doubt it." His jaw clenched, at the implications that could be read into her words. "Had that many offers, did you?"

"Don't worry, Chuck." Her expression softened. "None I'd ever actually consider taking. Besides, I had other better things in mind. Don't look so smug. I wasn't talking about you. It's senior year and I've got a lot of plans and things to consider for next year."

He chuckled, "Right."

"I'm serious." She lied, but she could tell by his expression that he wasn't buying it. Fine! "I didn't want to bug you. Happy? I know how incredibly hard you've been working lately and I didn't want to bother you."

There she'd said it. God, how pathetic she must sound. She didn't want Chuck seeing her at _that _person.

"Bother me?"

"Yes. I know how much you want to impress your father. Show him how well you'll do when you take over Bass Industries." She said, "I know all that and I still I want to go away with you. I know that must sound selfish to the extreme, but I can't help it. There I said it. Happy?"

"You have no idea." Chuck reached for her again, pulling her unresisting body close. Holding her, looking at her with a smile that left her wanting to melt. "I want to be with you, too, Waldorf."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and for the record you're never a bother. Even when you're being a pain in the ass."

"So, if I just come barging in here…"

"Try wearing something really short and leave your La Perlas at home." Chuck teased.

Blair smiled, right then and there three words on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say them. I love you, she tested the sound of them in her mind, but she didn't say it out loud.

She'd put herself out there so many times in the past. Given her love freely, only to have it unreciprocated. Last year, she'd been hurt when Nate couldn't return the sentiment but things were different with Chuck. If she said them to Chuck right there, only to have him not say them back or worse make a run for it…God, "hurt" was an understatement.

So instead, she wound her arms around his neck and captured his mouth.

"Mm. I wish we could do this all day." Dragging mouth across her jaw.

"Why can't we?" She demanded.

Regret in his tone, he told her, "I've got a meeting. I'm meeting with the new secretary they're sending up from human resources."

Blair frowned, "New secretary? But what about Sally?"

"That's my dad's secretary. With him back at work full-time and the hours I've been putting in, he thought I should have an assistant of my own." Chuck told her, practically bristling with pride.

"That's great Chuck." She said, honestly. He was getting his own secretary. Maybe that meant Chuck was in for even more responsibility at the company. Which made sense with graduation fast approaching. He was getting his own secretary. She frowned, "Is she young?"

"Sally?"

"Don't play dumb. This new personal assistant from HR."

"Why? Are you jealous?" He teased, making no secret that the idea pleased him. She was actually really cute when she fumed.

Eye arched, Blair didn't mince words. "Not jealous. Just wondering if she's of the bimbo brand of PA's. Something to make a boyfriend's eyes stray."

"Blair, I haven't even met the woman yet. She could be someone's grandmother for godsakes." Chuck said and then couldn't resist adding, "Someone's smoking hot Granny who doesn't look a day over 30."

"Ew."

"I wasn't serious." He laughed out loud, the stress of the day draining out of him. God, he was glad she'd come. Chuck kissed her.

"So, I take it with you getting your own secretary and all that means we won't be going anywhere for Spring Break after all."

"Are you mad?"

"I suppose I'll survive." And just like that, her dreams of being swept off to some exotic locale burst. No sand in uncomfortable places, which she supposed was for the best. And secluded cabins were the stuff of those wretched horror movies.

"I've got a lot on my plate right now. Dad's still not back up to speed on everything and so I'm getting my projects done, as well as, most of his." Again, there was that glint of pride and boyish smile at the idea of his father's approval.

He was so dedicated to this, to his work, to Bass Inc, his legacy. And Blair couldn't have felt more proud of him. She felt the same feeling she did when he told her about buying Victrola for the first time.

That… amazing night.

She sighed. Even before they hooked up they'd been such great friends.

"Fine!" she snapped lightly, but she wasn't angry at all, she was just so used to pouting when she didn't get what she want. "But I've got final say on our plans this summer. Destination and accommodations of my choosing. Got it, Bass." She said, laying it all out there, letting him now exactly what she expected.

"Whoa, thinking that far ahead, are we?" He chuckled. "Putting me on notice."

"Damn right I am."

"As long as there's a bed that works for me. Or no bed. Shower. Sand. Rug. Hammock. Table." He glanced over his shoulder at the desk, "Desk…or all of the above."

She rolled her eyes, "We'll see. You just make sure that your schedule is clear and the private jet is fueled and ready to go. I am not flying commercial."

"I never fly commercial."

Too true. An almost forgotten memory came to mind. A class trip to Sweden. Most of their class had flown commercial, coach and first class. Chuck had seen to it that the non-judging breakfast club traveled in style, flying abroad in his father's G5.

"Whatever, Bass. The point is. I'm planning it. From start to finish." This would give her something to do at least for the rest of their break from school. "Since we're not going anywhere for Spring Break."

"Who says we're not going anywhere?" Chuck asked suddenly.

"You just did…"

"No. I said we couldn't go away but that doesn't mean we can't find an interesting venue or two to spend time." He grinning, his hands snaking around her waist again. "For instance, we could say that sneaking off to my room is going somewhere, right?"

"Ha! How charming, Bass."

"I try." He nuzzled her ear, tracing a kiss down her neck as she sighed.

"You just wait. This summer we're going _away. _We're going everywhere."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes!" She hissed, "We're going away and it's going to be romantic dammit."

"Sounds it."

She ignored him, ticking off all the places they'd visit. "Rome, Venice, and…Tuscany." She stole a quick look at his face, dreading the panic that might creep into his eyes at any moment but he stared back at her, expression bold and knowing. "Yes, Tuscany. We can watch the fireworks. They're beautiful against the summer sky…especially when you have the right person beside you." She added pointedly.

He sighed, making her heart race. But still he didn't look frustrated or worried. "I'm never living that one down, am I."

"Not anytime soon." She kissed his cheek, "You've got a meeting and I've got plans to make. Dinner tonight?"

"Of course." He nodded.

She turned away, her hips swinging, enticing as she started from the office. Once outside, she reached for a purple notebook that she never failed to carry with carry, crossing something out, with a decisive stroke of her pen.

Chuck watched her go, a smile still curving his mouth. One hand shoved in his pocket and the other reaching for his office phone.

His father's secretary picked up almost immediately.

"Sally? Remember those suite reservations and the private jet usage I asked you to pencil in for me? Yes the ones in Tuscany, Venice and such? Confirm them, please."

He smirked, Always one step ahead of you, Waldorf.

Or so he thought.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check**.

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check**.

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going.. Camping?! . **Check**

Chuck and Blair spending Valentines Day… Together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair scheming. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going on spring break… or not. **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair going to the prom together


	14. Chuck and Blair going to Prom together

**A/N**: Omg… it's been nearly one year since I updated this. Hot damn… Sorry for the late update!!! School has been crazy, work has been crazy. However I am now officially on my Spring Break!! So trust me. I will try my BEST to sprout out at least one more chapter before I hide in my hole up till summer again!

**Notes:** This is not beta'ed, I needed to give you guys a chapter before you put me in the obituary. This chapter has been sitting in my hard drive for a bunch of months… So… I know the grammar sucks, don't point it out to me or I will set Blair's wrath on you. But I hope you enjoy this!

XXX

**Chuck and Blair going to the prom together**

" I said no."

Blair stared at her boyfriend in shock. It was like he said Chanel's next line is going to cater to people who can't afford it.

"What?! How do you not want to go?" she asked him, still in shock.

"Simple. I just don't go." Chuck said curtly as he continued looking over some contracts that was sent to him that morning to check. Something about another hotel in UAE.

"It's prom, why would any sane person want to miss prom? Even the geeks who don't have anyone to ask to don't miss prom! Haven't you watched Never been kissed?!" Blair pressed on.

Chuck shook his head. Well, screw that, Blair thought, she was making him watch it!

"Well, Bass, it doesn't matter because you're coming with me."

"No." he said without looking up.

She did not just hear her boyfriend refuse her order-… _invitation _to prom. She did not just get shot down by her own boyfriend. She just did not.

"Excuse me?" she asked calmly, but inside she was fuming insanely. What was going on with him today?!

"Chuck Bass… I don't know what your problem is today but I am not in the least bit amused with your tricks today." She said dangerously. This time Chuck looked up, papers still in his hands and he himself looked far from amused.

"…. Neither am I." he told her, not even bothered to console her.

Blair was taken aback yet again. It was clearly a very bad day to talk to Chuck. But she is his girlfriend and she had every right to talk to him any day anytime! She tried to hide the pain he caused her by being so… so cold by doing what she does best.

"Fine then." She said calmly. "I don't care if you don't want to go. You can sit here and play with yourself… and… and your papers, while I will go with someone who is prom-worthy and who will _care_ enough about _me_ to take me to prom like Nat--" she quickly cut herself off before she finished that sentence. But Chuck didn't miss a beat.

"Why not? I'm sure Nathaniel would be glad to take you." He told her without an ounce of regret in his voice. Blair felt her heart squeeze up, she knew how easily he could hurt her. What she didn't understand is that he knew that too yet he still hurt her. She took her bag and walked hard enough so he could actually hear the click of her heels against his floors.

And before she opened the door, she turned around and took one last look at him, as she predicted, he was staring at her… but not exactly at her.

"And trust me, once I walk out this door, you better make your right hand your best friend for a long time." With that she left mildly slamming the door to his office.

Chuck sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Shit."

XXX

"Maybe… maybe he has some whore secretary… its that new secretary! I'm sure of it." Blair continued deducting her reasons on Chuck's horrible behavior to Serena the next day in school. She couldn't understand Chuck's behavior and spent the entire night figuring it out until she realized she wasted all night thinking about his royal bastardness and started cursing him instead.

"Blair… maybe he just doesn't like going to prom?" Serena said tiredly, she just wanted Blair to get over it.

Blair glared at Serena, "Have you been listening to me?"

Her best friend sighed, "Yeah… I have actually for the last one hour."

"This is Chuck Bass. He loves parties, he lives for parties. For goodness sake! He crashes parties." She said reminding Serena of the time he crashed her 17th birthday part. Which she was actually grateful for. She smiled slightly remembering it. Then she shook her head, remembering how he pissed her off yesterday.

_You're supposed to be mad at him Waldorf, not reminisce! _

"Well then maybe he has a lot of work?" Serena was so disinterested in Chuck and Blair's life right now. She herself was wondering who her prom date is, she didn't know who she wanted to ask her. Lately she's been hanging out a lot of with Nate and with Dan.

Blair shook her head, her brain working overtime. "No… He used the 'work' card too much. It has to be something else. This time around I didn't do anything that would upset him. Unless…."

"Regardless," Serena cut off Blair's crazy thought.

"I'm sure you'll get a date for prom in no time." She patted her friend's back who just pouted.

"That's not the point, S," she said. "I want to go with my boyfriend."

"Yes, and he is throwing a hissy fit about it. Its just prom Blair." Serena said, standing up and grabbing her books when she heard the school bell.

Blair whipped her head to stare at Serena now, "What is wrong with you and Chuck? It's just prom? Clearly all those years watching Molly Ringwalds atrocious series of teenage prom did not compute." she shook her head.

Serena laughed and put her arm around her best friend.

"Trust me, you will go with someone and maybe Chuck will come around and his male hissy fit will be over soon. And if not we can go together." She suggested. And while Blair didn't like the idea of going with Serena and showed it with a disgusted face, she thought it was a good idea.

"Hey." Nate came out of nowhere and greeted the two girls.

Blair narrowed her eyes at him, since they broke up and she started going out with Chuck, Blair has been _slightly_ civil with Nate but not all the way, she was still wary of his existence.

"Hey Blair can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

She frowned at him, "Why?" then looked at Serena who shrugged. He gestured her aside from Serena, whom he flashed an apologetic smile to.

"What is it Nate? I'm sure we have nothing much to say to each other." She said when they walked a few feet away from Serena.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me?" he asked suddenly, taking her of guard.

"Wha… What?"

"Prom is coming up and we've planned prom since we were little kids. I just thought it was the right thing to ask you." He explained, then quickly added, " I mean as friends. It's just that it's something we planned since before and it wouldn't hurt to go to our senior prom together." He suggested.

Blair blinked, trying to absorb this. She and Nate weren't on good terms at all. Civil, probably but not to a point where he could ask her if she wanted to go to prom with him.

Plus, she was already with someone else, someone else she was waiting for to ask her. And speka of the devil she saw his silhouette from the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly to see him smoking and he wasn't looking at her, but he knew very well he knew she was there talking to Nate.

She looked at Nate, "That's nice of you to remember some things back when we dated but I'm actually waiting for Chuck to ask me."

He frowned, confused, "I thought Chuck isn't going? You didn't know?"

She tried not to look surprised, but she couldn't believe Chuck told Nate he wasn't going!

"Of… of course I know!" she said playing it off cool.

That asshole! He was hell bent on not going was he? And he was totally fine that his bestfriend and her ex boyfriend is asking her? She flashed a look at him, and this time he was caught looking at them. She smirked.

"Yes." She said suddenly.

Nate still wore a confused look on his face, "Huh?"

"I'll go with you." She told Nate. "For old times sake." She said with the biggest fake smile she could muster.

If Chuck wanted to play bitch, so could she.

**XXX**

She hasn't spoken to him in three days now, and she was already moping around her house. That asshole, she thought miserably. She was reduced to this. She knew it would cause problems when she said Yes to Nate.

Chuck literally ignored her after that.

He didn't even call, and she didn't want to call him either. Nothing was her fault. He didn't want to go to prom with her and he said she could go with anyone she wanted. So nothing was her fault… right?

But luckily for her, everything for prom went surprisingly well. Nate was going all out on this prom. Just yesterday Dorota came in with a big package, it was addressed to her but didn't say whom it was from. But inside it was a dress, her dress. Her prom dress she drew with Nate when they were kids.

"Oh my god Dorota! It's the dress! My prom dress." She said hugging it and twirling. "Nate really is a sweetheart." She said.

Dorota frowned, "Mr. Nate? I thought Mr. Chuck--, "

"Don't say his name Dorota." Blair came down her happy and snapped at Dorota. "He can drown in his work for all I care."

"Uh No no.. Miss Blair I am sure -, " she tried to explain but Blair put her hand up and shook her head.

"Whatever has to do with Mr. Basshole who never fails to puts me in misery every other time can CAN IT!!" she said angrily and it shocked Dorota who took a step back.

Blair composed herself and looked at Dorota giving her a smile, "Sorry about that Dorota, but like I said lets not talk about Mr. Chuck." She said taking her dress and walking into her bathroom to change.

Dorota facepalmed. "Ayayayaiiii." She sighed and flipped out her phone, "Hello vanya… movies is cancelled tonight….. Mr. Chuck make Miss Blair very angry again…."

**XXX**

"Chuck listen, if you don't want me to go with Blair just say it." Nate told Chuck, when they decided to go play basketball one random Saturday morning, a few days before the prom.

Chuck shrugged, " I don't care Nate. It's a harmless prom date, nothing else." Chuck said grabbing the ball from Nate, dribbling it and throwing it into a hoop. " I know that do you?"

"What do you think I am?" Nate asked him.

"I don't mean anything by that Nate." Chuck said, "I told you to go ask her."

He frowned, "Because you said you weren't going and you didn't want her to go alone."

"You and I both know Blair is gung-ho about stupid things like this." Chuck said throwing the ball into the basket and scoring.

"I was over at your room today and you're clearly going." Nate said. While waiting for Chuck to get ready Nate saw a suit on Chuck's bed.

"Okay so I'm going, but just for a while. You won't even notice I'm there." He said easily. However regardless of how blonde Nate is sometimes there was just some things he couldn't miss. Like how much his best friend likes his ex girlfriend.

"Okay, so can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it Nathaniel?"

"Stop messing with my prom plans."

**XXX**

The day of Prom arrived; Blair should've been more excited than this. She should. Especially when Nate arrived to pick her up in a carriage. The one that looked exactly like in her prom book. And Nate stood at the top of the carriage, with a rose and extended his hand out exactly like she imagined.

But why wasn't she at all happy? She wasn't excited putting on her dress, she was excited when she saw him and the carriage, she was just… sad.

On top of that she felt guilty sharing this carriage ride and wearing matching colors with Nate. She felt like she was cheating. But it wasn't if her so-called _boyfriend_ gave her permission.

She refused to give Chuck the credit for ruining her prom even before it started.

"Blair are you ok?" Nate asked, his hand coming to rest on hers. She looked up at his blue eyes and felt slightly calmer.

"Yes I am." She told him. She wasn't going to let Chuck ruin her senior prom. She just wont he wont even be here.

Nate got up, once the carriage stopped and took her hand so she could get down, once her heels clicked the ground, she saw someone that made her eyes go wide.

"What he doing here?!" she hissed at no one in particular when she saw Chuck at the foot of the stairs of the entrance.

He wasn't supposed to be there, that was the point of their fight in the first place. That he wasn't supposed to even attend, what was he doing here now?

"He's just here for a while." Nate told her, "just to check it out, he told me he wasn't going to be here for long…" he frowned, "Is there something wrong with you and Chuck?" he asked.

Blair sucked in an air of breath and shook her head. "No. No. None."

Chuck turned to spot her and she jumped a little from his dark gaze. She grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him towards the prom.

"Lets go." She said, trying to get away from that burning stare Chuck gave her as she ran up.

He started this, none of this would've happened if he didn't say no to going to prom and wasn't such a jerk about it, and here they were, together but not.

Once she went into the hall, everyone was there including her group of bratty friends whose eyes widened when they saw Blair come in with Nate. Penelope and Hazel walked over to her and smiled at Nate. Nate excused himself to go get a drink for the both of them, the girls started.

"Oh? So Chuck and you didn't work out after all." Penelope smirked. Blair was careful not to let Penelope get to her.

"We're perfectly fine thank you. Why? Annoyed that I got a boyfriend and ex-boyfriend with me and you basically had to bring tweedledum with you." Blair's eyes shifted to Hazel who was standing right next to Penelope. They both turned red and glared at Blair before turning around whispering angry words about her.

"Blair!" Serena appeared behind Blair and hugged her, "You look wonderful!" she awed at her dress.

Blair smiled, "Yes, Nate got it for me."

"That's nice of him." She smiled.

Dan came up next to Serena and looked at Blair as well, "Very nice dress."

Blair rolled her eyes at him, "Can't say the same for you."

"Blair, be nice." Serena frowned. Dan rolled his eyes at well and excused himself for a drink.

"So you brought Humpty Dumpty as your date?" Blair asked. "Of all people?"

"I know him! And I didn't want to go with anyone else."

"Ew, he's like your brother since your parents started dating again." Blair said in disgust.

Serena laughed and shook her head, "And how about you? Isn't it awkward dating your childhood sweetheart while you're dating his best friend? Where is your boyfriend anyways?" Serena still had to get used to the word 'boyfriend' for Chuck.

Blair's mood gloomed a little when Serena brought that up, "What boyfriend? Apparently he doesn't exist the last week or so."

Serena sighed, "Aww Blair, maybe he's busy. I don't know I usually don't make excuses for Chuck… but it looks like everything's going well for you and Nate." She smiled.

"Yeah, too well. Our corsages had an issue though it was the wrong corsage, but I like this one better than the one Nate ordered." She told Serena. "And we came in a carriage… it was so perfect Serena…" She told her friend who beamed.

"Well that's good isn't it??"

Blair didn't know what was good anymore, it was so perfect with Nate but not really. She sighed and turned around to see Chuck near the ballots.

She frowned, what was he doing there? Knowing Chuck he had something going on and she didn't like it. He also looked suspicious and Blair knew him well enough that he wasn't just standing there innocently. Before she could walk over to him Nate came by with drinks in his hands.

"Hi Serena" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Looking good Nate." She told him and he grinned.

"Here." He said with a smile but Blair didn't even take the drink from him, she was still busying eyeing Chuck. Nate took it as the wrong idea and thought she was annoyed with something else.

"So I'm sorry I didn't get the limo I promised." Nate started awkwardly.

"Huh?" Blair looked at him and frowned. "Limo?" she didn't know about any limo.

"Yeah I know how you like those sleek black limo's…"

_Chuck's limo to be exact_… Blair corrected him unconsciously.

"And something went wrong with the limo and it was a mess. But they had a carriage for backup I hope you like it." He smiled.

Something in her head ticked, when she saw Chuck take a bunch of papers from the ballot and put another stack in before he motioned one of her designer friends to come over and take the ballot away from him and onto the stage to count.

"Excuse me for a bit, while I find out why everything's not as you planned it to be." She said and walked past him and towards the ballot.

Blair grabbed Chuck who was near the ballots and she grabbed whatever was in his hands. And it said 'Nelly Yuki.'

She looked at him, her hand over his wrist. This was the first time in weeks she's been in this close proximity to him and somehow that engulfed her emotions completely. She hadn't talked to him in one week and it took a toll on her. She didn't know why he was being cruel and she didn't know how to address it. On top of that he had rigged the ballots for Nelly Yuki?? She wanted to talk to him but instead she shouted at him.

"I can't believe you! You messed with the limo! You messed with the corsage and now the ballots? I knew you'd never change." She said trying to calm herself and her voice but she couldn't. Here she was standing with the man she thought card about her and all he did up till prom was ruin it!

He ruined it by not being with her during prom and ruined it by rigging the ballot. Why he did that she didn't know and she would probably never understand. Serena, Dan and Nate stood behind Blair and watched the commotion.

"Maybe everyone was right, maybe you can't change!" her voice rose again, and she didn't understand why he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her. She was more upset that he couldn't look at her and talk than she was at him rigging the ballots. She didn't care about being prom queen she just wanted to know what was wrong with them.

"For the first time in Constance….the prom Queen is…." Penelope opened the envelope.

Blair had so much of pent up emotions in her. Blair knew Chuck would never change. He lived to torture her. She was just so angry at him and at the situation that she didn't even notice they were announcing prom queen.

"I can't believe you aren't even defending yourself." She said disgusted by his unnatural silence. She wanted him to say something!

"Hold on.." Penelope looked at the rest of the girls confused. Not believing whose name was on the envelope"

"Lie to my face! Say Something!" her voice basically pleading him to say something, prove her wrong he wasn't here to torture her.

"Blair Waldorf." Penelope said in defeat when they couldn't make people wait any longer.

"What? I won." She blinked in surprised and then laughed, "I won!" she looked around at everyone who applauded. She then cast a smug look at Chuck who was looking at her, with a slight smirk on his face, but she overlooked that. "Hah! I won. This is my moment. I own prom." She told him. Before turning on her heels and strutting to claim her crown. She completely forgot that she was shouting a minute ago.

Chuck couldn't help but smile at her.

"Whoa, who voted for her" Dan asked when he saw Blair and Nate up there.

"I did. About 150 times." Chuck told them. Serena and Dan looked at him in awe as he looked at Blair proudly. "I wasn't going to let Nelly Yuki win." He scoffed , "I was part of the Blair Waldorf campaign." He told them his eyes not leaving Blair at all.

"But Chuck… you didn't want to go with her to prom…" Serena said.

"I know. Which is the perfect thing to do. Blair goes to prom with the Prom King." He told her. "It wouldn't be apt for the Prom Queen to go with someone who isn't the prom King, right? Plus she's been planning her prom since she was five." He looked at Serena and smiled, "You didn't think you were the only one who knew about the book did you?"

Serena was taken aback from how nice Chuck was. He sacrificed his date with Blair and made everything perfect so that he could follow the scrapbook? Even Dan's outlook on the world just got skewed.

Chuck looked back at Blair who was now on the dance floor with Nate, dancing to the prom king and queen song, and smiled. He turned to leave when Serena stopped him.

"Don't you want at least one dance with your girlfriend Chuck?" she asked quirking a brow. "I mean she might forgive you…. for bailing out on her on prom. Even though you had your reasons?"

Chuck looked over at the couple again and he saw Nate giving Blair kiss on her forehead and a vein in him popped.

"Good idea Serena." He said walking over to them. Okay so his philanthropy stopped now.

Serena laughed, "I knew it wouldn't take long for Chuck to snap."

Dan shook his head, "So let me get this straight, they're together but not?"

Serena shrugged, "Even I don't know the situation, but whatever it is… I kind of envy them…" she definitely did. Chuck and Blair had something that Serena could never have with anyone and she envied that.

**Xxxx**

When Blair won, she didn't actually felt like she won. At But here she was with her crown and her prom king, dancing. And she felt more miserable than she felt before.

It didn't feel right. No. It didn't feel like he was her _always have always will _anymore.

In fact her _always will_ is being an ass somewhere else.

"Blair is something wrong?" Nate asked finally realizing that Blair was quite and the air around them was weird.

"Hmm?" She looked up at his magnificent blue eyes that she used to be in love with.

Love? Really was that really what she felt for him all that time? Or just childish fascinations like the one of her prom, the prom she planned for since she was five?

"Your mind isn't here is it?" he asked.

Blair looked at him and frowned, "Wow, you're observant there Archibald." she laughed.

He smiled, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you aren't enjoying yourself." He told her. "It's him, huh?" he nudged his head over to the left where Chuck was standing talking with Serena and Dan.

Ew, what was Chuck doing with Dan? Blair thought briefly before anything else.

"What do you mean?" Blair looked at Nate.

"You'd rather be with him than me right now."

Blair laughed nervously, "What? No. What makes you say that." Damnit, was she really that transparent, she thought.

"I don't notice a lot of things, especially when we were together and I apologize from that…." He started.

Blair's eyes widened, "Nate…"

"But I notice now that you clearly rather be dancing with Chuck than me." He told her and Blair felt slightly bad she didn't hide her misery without Chuck a bit better.

He continued, "Which is okay because he did all of this for you." He told her and this made Blair frown. "Think about it, the carriage… the dress…none of it came from me Blair…. No matter how much I want to take the credit." He smiled.

Blair couldn't think anymore at this point. She knew something was up, especially after everything she drew in her scrapbook came true. But she didn't think… Chuck would… she knew he was the one who rigged everything but that's just because he liked ruining her life…. Right?

"And it's okay, because even if he's such a hardass about it, you have to know how much this guy loves you."

Blair pulled away slightly from Nate and stared at him, "What?"

He chuckled, "You heard me." He kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" someone tapped Nate on the shoulder.

Nate grinned, "Of course, what took you so long?" and he delicately handed Blair over to Chuck.

"How… How did you know?" she stuttered when he slid in and took her hand and secured her close to him as they dance.

"Know what?" he asked.

"You really didn't have to Chuck." Blair said. Getting this dress made, the horse carriage… the everything. You didn't have to." She said.

Chuck expelled a breath, so she found out already? He looked over at Nate who was now talking to Serena and Dan who were all staring at them.

"Nate grew a pair didn't he?" he grinned.

"Chuck…"

"Oh don't be modest, Waldorf, just say thank you." He told her with a smirk.

"No, really." She told him. "I didn't think you'd find that book I didn't think… you'd do all this. All of this… the dress, the carriage… it was made for me and Nate." She said still avoiding his eyes.

Chuck loosened his grip on Blair's waist and his voice turned cold, "I am aware of that." He was annoyed Blair had to keep reminding him over and over again. He knew this while he went through the book. He wasn't happy at all knowing all of this was planned since she was eight!

And Blair noticed this change and quickly, "No, no."

"Clearly it wasn't your plan to go to prom with me let alone be seen with me." He said through a locked jaw.

"Chuck! What're you talking about?" she asked him, baffled at his sudden outburst. You're the one who didn't ask me to prom!" she said, slightly fuming on the inside. He accused her of not going with him when he didn't ask?!

"I purposely did that." He said curtly.

"Huh?" Chuck was confusing her so much tonight! Not like he hadn't this entire year.

"I purposely didn't ask you so Nate could." He told her.

"Yo…You… What?! Why?" she hissed, her eyes darting around, noticing that people were watching them. She was clearly trying her hardest not to cause a scene.

"You went didn't you? And you both looked perfectly fine up there as Prom King and Queen. What is the problem princess?" he asked like the thing didn't bother him at all. Oh, but it bothered Blair hell-of-a- lot.

That was the last straw, especially when he spoke like the intolerable jerk he used to be. She hated it when he pulled out the asshole card and plays it off like their relationship… or whatever it was right now meant nothing. She stepped on his Berluti shoes hard, making sure her Chanel heels made a dent in that shoe.

Chuck tried his hardest not to scream at her or the pain, and just grabbed his knee, "Blair what the hell?!" he hissed angrily, and looked up at her in anger but he faltered when he saw Blair's face.

She looked hurt, like whatever he said was pure betrayal to her. It ached his heart how he managed to do that to her so easily.

"If you think I'm that easy, you clearly don't know me." She said in a very low voice and controlling her quiver. She turned around and walked away from him.

Chuck forgot his foot just got stabbed by a 3 incher and jetted off to catch her.

Serena, Nate and Dan watched the two storm out.

"Trust Chuck to mess it up." Serena said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Blair!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs to where Blair was hailing a cab. When she saw that he was running down after her, she turned her heels and walked away quickly.

Where's the stupid cab when you need one?!

"Blair!" Chuck shouted again.

"I have nothing to say to you Chuck." She told him loudly as she tried walking a bit faster. Stupid dress and heels! How she hated them now. "You can continue being a jerk elsewhere."

"Blair, stop. Come on. At least stop to take those heels off you wouldn't want to break those heels would you?" He suggested.

Blair stopped and gave a huge sigh, he was right she didn't want to break her heels or her foot. She took a deep breathe before turning around to look at the culprit who ruined her night.

She was mad at him, she was supposed to be mad at him but she couldn't help but giggle a little seeing him in this position. Chuck Bass was in a suit, panting, and both his hands on his waist, breathing in as much oxygen as he could.

"I'm honored you take great pleasure out of this." He told her when he heard her giggle.

"This just tells you to go to the gym more." She said stifling another giggle.

"I'm sorry."

She heard him say and she immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. He did look sorry, he knew he did something wrong, but Blair wanted to know exactly which part he knew he did wrong because even though she knew Chuck knew her better than anyone else sometimes Chuck over thinks things too much. Much like herself.

"And why exactly are you sorry?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Her boyfriend frowned as if he thought 'sorry' would be enough, but he knew very well with Blair sorry isn't always enough.

"Because… I sabotaged your prom." He said taking the first hit to the answer.

Okay… true true, Blair nodded but she wanted specifics because if Chuck did all of this, he clearly didn't understand the situation.

"Okay… which part?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"The part where I…. sabotaged your prom…" He said, this time not really making an effort to be specific.

"Clearly you didn't get hit hard enough." she huffed angrily. So he didn't get it! "Ugh, forget it."

"Blair…"

"I said forget it." She said.

"I don't know what you want Blair." He said in a tone that made Blair's heart squeeze up. "I don't know if you want your old life back, Nate back-,"

She frowned, "Nate back? Since when did I ever say I want Nate back?" Where on earth did Chuck get this idea from?

"The book-,"

"Forget the book already!" Blair bunched up her skirt to her side and walked towards him, taking his big hands into her small ones.

"Chuck Bass, I had that book when I was eight. It was just my hopes and dreams of the future and -,"

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her, "Keep on going, I'm sure you'll reach your bull's-eyes soon in this conversation."

She glared at him, "Don't make me step on your foot again, Bass"

He chuckled.

"And while at that time I really thought everything in that book would turn out exactly as I planned it… I didn't' know I'd come to… hit… a… a" She gestured at him in indication of a loss of words, and when she finally found her words it didn't make Chuck feel any better, "… you."

Chuck smiled slightly.

"You weren't what I planned either, yourself." He told her, grinning.

He grinned as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love it when you whip out your dirty eloquent talk."

"What dirty talk?! I just said the most romantic thing a girl could-," and before she could finish her sentence, Chuck's lips came crashing down on hers, and who was she to deny what she was waiting for all day?

"You could've told me." She said, her arms around his waist. "That the book bothered you. Although I wouldn't have approved of you snooping around my room."

"It was sitting there, begging to cause trouble." He told her, one arm around her waist as they both walked back to where the prom party was.

"Well then, that teaches you to stay out of people's business." She told him.

He chuckled, "Not going to happen, and this teaches you not to hide things from me."

She rolled her eyes, "Right so my diary should be splayed out for you to see."

"Too late for that."

Blair turned around and smacked him with her purse. "Chuck Bass!"

He laughed and pulled her next to him, "I'm kidding. I'm in the process of looking for it."

She huffed, "You'll never find it." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the most romantic kiss a girl could have on her prom night.

**xxx**

She ended up back at his place that night. They decided to just stay together that night in his bedroom doing so many things they missed out the last one week this prom issue was going on.

She was happy being in his arms the entire night because she missed out on this on nearly a week.

Blair took the book by the side of Chuck's table and opened it. There she saw the drawing of her dress, the horse carriage… the prince that clearly resembled Nate. She took a pen and crossed the picture of the blonde prince out and all the words that said prince.

No more dumb fairytales she thought. All from the past, and she scribbled something else in it.

The next morning Chuck woke up earlier than Blair as usual since he had to get to work. But once he woke up and saw the sleeping beauty next to him he didn't want to leave. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he remembered events of last night. It didn't turn out so bad after all. He wanted it to be Blair's perfect night. She's been waiting for her senior prom since she could draw.

He got off the bed slowly as not to wake her up and decided to get room service for when she woke up. Blair was particular with her breakfast. He walked over to her side of the table and picked up the phone, "Hello Jean Pierre? Yes, Chuck Bass here, the usual Waldo-…" something that poked out underneath his bed caught his eye, "-orf breakfast today." he said finally finishing his sentence. After hearing his best chef confirm the food will be up soon, Chuck bent down to take a book from under the bed.

Ah, he thought, the prom book. This was what he based her prom off, but he really didn't need to go by the book, she didn't care. She didn't care at all. But what was it doing by her side of the bed? Did she look through it and reminisced the old days when her boyfriend was Nate and how they talked about getting married with 2.5 children? He was aching with jealousy at this point again, even though Blair told him she didn't like Nate that way anymore.

He knew from yesterday's talk with Blair (and they talked the entire night) that Blair and Nate had closure. She didn't feel anything for him except the fact that he was the past. However, he couldn't help but feel jealous once in a while is this how a relationship works?

This book has got to be burned, he thought as he opened it, looking at it one last time, and when he did he had to suppress fits of laughter. He looked through it one more time and had to suck in his laughter so he wouldn't wake Blair.

Blair had fun drawing yesterday night, he thought. Every picture that had a blonde Nate in it was replaced by someone in black hair (since Blair only had a black pen to play around with) and he figured it was himself. And the carriage? Was replaced by his black limo. And every word that said Nate and prince was crossed out to say Chuck and King.

He laughed so much that he had to take an intake of breath to re-supply all his oxygen he let out while looking at her drawing.

And right at the bottom in black ink on the last page he saw:

_Happy Now?_

And again he laughed.

He set the book down and settled behind Blair, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek before he fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

His girlfriend was such a sap… and he loved it.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Chuck and Blair holding hands **Check**.

Chuck and Blair going to the movies **Check**

Chuck and Blair taking pictures **Check**

Chuck and Blair going shopping. **Check**

Chuck and Blair celebrating thanksgiving (and meeting the father) **Check**.

Chuck and Blair spending Christmas together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair missing each other. **Check**

Chuck and Blair….finally? **Check**

Chuck and Blair having dinner with Big Bad Bart. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going.. Camping?! . **Check**

Chuck and Blair spending Valentine's Day… Together. **Check**

Chuck and Blair scheming. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going on spring break… or not. **Check**

Chuck and Blair going to the prom together **Check**

**Next on to do list.**

Chuck and Blair visiting Yale together.


End file.
